The Assassins of the Big Three
by The Jamerican
Summary: The Giant War is over and Olympus is victorious once once again. This story revolves around the three cousins Nico, Jason and Perseus. One will be heartbroken, One will be cheated on and One will gain happiness in this game they call life. But one thing is for sure there lives will never be the same again especially when Chaos gets involved. HIATUS, not abandoned
1. Prologue

**I DONT NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER OR IDEA, ALL CREDIT GOES TO RICK RIORDAN FOR EVERYTHING HE HAS COPYRIGHT FOR, I WILL NOT BE REPEATING THIS DISCLAIMER SO IT APPLIES THROUGHT THE BOOK, REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE AFTER EACH CHAPTER. THIS IS ALSO MY FIRST FANFIC. Read until chapter ten if you are not pleased with my writing, I promise that it gets better**

**Percy**

It has been two years since me and my friends had defeated Mother Earth and saved Olympus. The gods decided that we should be rewarded for our great deed so here we are standing in the middle of the throne room surrounded by the Olympians. First up was Hazel and she asked Zeus to become an immortal camper to train the campers to fight. Zeus agreed with her wish and granted it. Frank and Leo asked Zeus for the same thing as Hazel and were both granted it. Up next was my girlfriend Annabeth.

"Lord Zeus, I would like to be the immortal architect of Olympus. But I will be working under my mother of course", stated Annabeth.

"And what of your boyfriend?"' asked Zeus.

"I don't love him anymore, I will find someone to replace him soon", Annabeth stated.

After registering those words my heart immediately broke into a million pieces and I almost fell down. Luckily I was caught by my two best friends Jason and Nico, who tried to cheer me up. I looked around the room and observed the gods faces and all the expressions proved to be anything but happy even Zeus looked a little sad.

"Very well your wish shall be granted", boomed Zeus.

Next up was Jason's girlfriend, Piper and she asked to be immortal camper just like Hazel. Everyone was granted their wish and only the sons of the big three were left to make decision about their future. I suddenly had the craziest idea ever but decided to give it a try and told Jason and Nico, surprisingly the agreed.

Then all three of us started to talk to Lord Zeus in complete unison, "Lord Zeus we would like a purpose in the world, to become immortal and finally to be trained by our respective fathers for a year under the conditions that we will not be forced to be gods and that we are together".

"Those are many requests and conditions but seeing as you guys are the children of me and my brothers Poseidon and Hades, the most powerful demigods of the century and leaders in the previous war with Gaea your wishes shall be granted", boomed Zeus proudly.

I looked up at Big Three and saw all of them grinning proudly and we grinned back.

"And as for your purpose on Earth that shall be decided when you finish the year of training which will begin now by the way, MEETING ADJOURNED, boomed Zeus.

As Zeus spoke my dad flicked his finger and I was at his palace about to begin my training with my Dad.

One year later...

**Narrator**

A year went by quickly with Percy, Jason and Nico growing unbelievable strong within the time period, the only persons that surpassed the three boys were the Olympians. It was 5 minutes before the council began was to begin and everyone was already sitting in their respective thrones. The meeting began with godly business as usually but it was finally time for the boys to come in.

"Fellow Olympians as your king I present you to you the Heroes of Olympus and sons of the Big Three: Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace and Nico Di Angel", announced Zeus.

As soon as Zeus spoke three boys came into the room. A round of applause occurred when everyone saw the Heroes and the Heroes bowed to each God and then took a seat in the middle of the throne room.

"After much deliberation me and my brothers have decided that the Heroes shall be the", announced Zeus.

But he was soon interrupted by a blinding flash of light out of which a man with intense aura of power that surpassed that of Zeus stood in front of the three heroes.

"I am Chaos, the Creator", the man said. Immediately everyone in throne room got down on their knees bowing.

**Chaos**

I immediately registered fear and shock on the faces in the room as they bowed.

"You may rise", I said. Then I focused on the reason I came to this world as I turned towards the heroes. " You boys have proven yourself worthy to me as I have been watching from above at all the brave things you all have done", I said " And I would like you three to become my assassins on Earth and to carry out the assassination of anyone I see as a potential danger without hindrance or questioning my decisions. You will also be my ambassadors to the Earth as I will speak with you whenever I need the Gods to know my will. With that said do you Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace and Nico Di Angelo accept my offer?", I asked.

"We accept" they replied.

"Very well, I shall give you my blessings" I stated gladly.

I gave each of them: one tenth of my power increased all of their fighting skills, impenetrable skin and a well toned muscular body.

"Stand up my assassins and I look forward to working with you guys. I have high hopes for you three so don't disappoint me please", I announced with a smirk. I turned towards the so called king of the gods who was trembling in his seat.

"When I give my assassins my orders or my will you shall not interfere as they no longer answer to you in superiority they now answer to me and I expect that my boys shall be treated with the same amount of respect as you treat the other gods seeing as they have powers equal to that of their father's, Please I beg you Zeus heed my warning and do not test me" I disappear after I said my last words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zeus **

I sat in my throne trying to comprehend everything that has just transpired when I realized everyone was looking toward me as the king to address them.

"As I was saying me and my brothers have decided that our sons along with being the Assassins of Chaos will also be the Guardians of my daughter Artemis and her hunt", I announced.

As I looked around I saw Aphrodite smiling like a crazy person and when I looked at my daughter she was slightly smiling until she realized I was looking at her she immediately became angry.

"I don't need one guardian much less three father, me and my hunters can handle ourselves", shouted Artemis.

"My decision is final and I suggest you treat your guardians with respect or face the wrath of Chaos himself my dear daughter", I replied.

"Jason, Percy and Nico shall also have a palace here on Olympus, thrones and anything else that they wish for as long as it will make them feel respected. Basically what I am saying is to treat them with the respect you would give an Olympian. At this moment I would like to personally congratulate my son Jason and my nephews Percy and Nico at their accomplishments throughout their lives. I think I speak for my brothers when I say we are extremely proud of each and everyone one of you and we couldn't ask for anything more from our children. This meeting is now adjourned". And with I left the throne room.

**Artemis **

How could my father do this to be I mean has he forgotten my oath and the amount of hatred my hunters and I share for men, how could he forget. But somewhere deep down inside I was glad Percy was one of my guardians and I hated myself for thinking about Percy in those ways. Every time I thought about Percy, I tried to remind myself that I was the virgin goddess and the oath I took when I swore off men. I decided that only person could be making me feel this way towards a man and I decided I would be paying a certain goddess a visit before I introduced my hunters to our guardians.

I teleported to the palace of the love goddess and knocked furiously at the door until it opened. I immediately unleashed my rage on her, I even threatened to tell Zeus of her treachery when she finally said she had no part in this and I let go of her.

She smiled and said, " This is so awesome arty, you in love with Percy, although I can see why though, he is quite the catch I think I may just".

"Don't even think about it he is mine so back off or else I will deal with you personally and trust me it will be a thousand times worst than any torture your husband Hephaestus has ever done to you". And with that I left her palace and it slowly began to dawn on me that I had already claimed Percy to be mine. I quickly rushed to my hunters to inform them of the news

**Aphrodite **

I can't believe what I just heard Artemis had fallen for Perseus without my help. This is going to be the biggest thing for the century maybe even for the rest of time. Maybe Percy would be the one to get her to finally break to stupid oath of hers. Then I suddenly pictured Percy on top of me with his ocean smell, six Pac abs and perfectly toned body and I literally began to drool at the thought. I have to have Percy for myself before Artemis, even it is a one night stand and I have to force him to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nico**

As soon as Zeus announced that me, Percy and Jason were going to be the Guardians of Artemis and her hunters I could literally feel my heart skip a beat as I thought about my long time crush, Thalia Grace. Thalia is a daughter of Zeus with sky blue eyes, spiky black hair, a very sexy body and she is also very intelligent.

I have had a crush on her since I was 13 years old and the feelings have intensified over the years. She is all I think about and the only thing that keeps me going when I am down. Unfortunately by the time I mustered up the courage to talk to her. She had already joined the Hunters of Artemis and with that she was hardly at camp so I hardly saw her. But now since I am her Guardian I will be able to spend time with her and protect her at the same time. Maybe I will even get her to break her stupid oath and be mine, well that's if she feels the same for me.

I was shaken out of thought out of thought when Jason punched me and said "Dude quit day dreaming we have business to take care of".

We started walking towards a grey house beside Athena's palace which Jason said belong to the architect which would be designing our palace. I remembered that Annabeth, my best friend Percy' ex girlfriend had asked the gods to be an immortal architect on Olympus. Just the thought of that girl made me angry to honest and I wondered how Percy was feeling right now. I looked towards Percy and saw one expression written on his face, **Heart Break.**

**Annabeth **

I was so happy when my mom told me I would be designing a new palace on Olympus.

"Who is the new god mom?" I asked.

"Not one person, three young men actually and they are not gods neither they are the Assassins/Ambassadors of Chaos and also the Guardians of Artemis and her hunters", Athena said.

"Wow three young men maybe one of them can be my new boyfriend, what are their names?" I asked.

My mom's face was now filled with worry and sympathy, at that moment I knew this would be bad for me. "Nico Di Angelo, Jason Grace and the wonderful young man that would have been my son-in-law if you had acted like a real daughter of mine, Perseus Jackson", Athena replied calmly.

At the name of my ex boyfriend I felt a variety of emotions at once. Some of the emotions were regret, slightly angry, worried and shame. I thought I was over him but at the mention of his name all the feelings I had for him came rushing back like a fast flowing river. I started to think and then I came to my decision that I should have not broken up with him. For the past year everyone on Olympus had called me the only stupid child of Athena because of what I did to Percy. Even the Olympians and my own mother had said I made a mistake.

I began to think that maybe just maybe the fates were giving me a second chance with Percy and I decided I should make the best of the opportunity.

"Annabeth they will be arriving shortly so please be on your best behaviour and keep your feelings in control because those three have the same amount of power as their fathers now", Athena announced before she left.

My mouth stayed open for about 5 minutes as I registered what my mom just told me about their powers.

**Percy **

After the meeting all the gods came to congratulate us and then they disappeared. My dad pulled me aside and asked how I was feeling and we had a short conversation. Finally my dad was starting to end the conversation when he asked me how I felt about meeting Annabeth again. I could see how worried he was so I said I would be okay but in reality I had no idea how I would cope. After I assured my dad I would be okay, I walked over to my best friends Jason and Nico as we began to make our way towards the exit. As we were walking I began to talk.

"Guys I don't think I am ready to face Annabeth yet", I mumbled.

"Don't worry Percy we will be there right beside you in case you need help plus it is a business meeting not a family reunion", Jason said.

"Jason is right and look at the bright side the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we will be able to go to camp and have some fun", Nico added.

"Yeah am glad that you guys are my best friend because honestly I can't imagined life without you guys", I said. We had a short brotherly hug and proceeded towards Annabeth's house. When we reached the door Nico rang the door bell and I must admit it she looked amazing.

**Annabeth **

20 minutes later...

I heard the door bell ring and I ran towards the door. When I opened the door i saw three guys. the one towards the left had blond hair, sky blue eyes and a scar on his lip- Jason, the one in the middle had dark brown eyes, black hair and a skull ring- Nico and finally the one on the left had sea green eyes and jet black hair; he is my ex boyfriend Perseus Jackson.

"Hey guys, nice to see my friends looking as great as ever", I said.

My eyes were on one person, Percy but he was trying his best not to meet my eyes. "We are not your friends, we are enemies if anything so let's just get this meeting over with so we can be going to camp", Nico announced.

I have never seen Nico talk to anyone like that, well at least one thing is certain they hate me. I seemed to have been lost in my thoughts for a couple of minutes so I didn't notice that I didn't let them in yet.

"May we come in so we can start the meeting?" Jason asked. I looked at him and I realized he was getting really annoyed.

"Yup", I replied. They came in and the meeting began.


	4. Chapter 4

**Narrator**

The meeting lasted for approximately an hour. During the meeting Annabeth constantly tried to talk to Percy but was denied that privilege because Nico and Jason didn't give her a chance. The three Assassins were getting ready to leave and thought it would be reasonable to give her a proper good bye. They faced Annabeth and for first the first time since Annabeth saw Percy again, they made eye contact.

Annabeth could not read Percy's expressions because it was a combination.

"Thank you for your time. Have a wonderful life and good bye Annabeth Chase", the Assassins said.

"The pleasure is all mine, nice seeing you guys again; bye", Annabeth replied.

And with that they left. Annabeth realized that instead of saying day they said life. Annabeth began to sob but stopped shortly and realized that she had a chance to be with Percy again and with that she left for Camp Half Blood. She went to Athena and asked her for permission to go to camp.

Athena agreed and flashed her to the camp. Annabeth was aware that the hunters were there and she needed to find her best friends Thalia and Piper. Especially Piper since she did not want Jason to see her doing things she shouldn't be doing as his girlfriend. Because deep down she knew her best friend still loved Jason and was only doing stuff because it is kind of need to have to have something to do when they felt lonely as a daughter of the love goddess.

**Meanwhile on Olympus...**

The Assassins decided to make a spectacular entrance into the camp that would be worthy of the god of theatre himself. They decided they would be riding their horses with their swords at their sides, **King Arthur style.** They also decided they would have the army of death escort them into the camp and special effects such as lightning and earthquakes. They all called their horses with their own specific call. The first to arrive was Ghost, Nico's Pegasus.

Ghost was dark brown and was a special because he was blessed by Hades so that the horse suited his son. The main talent the Pegasus got was the ability to shadow travel. The second horse to arrive was Tempest, Jason's. Tempest was actually a storm spirit who took the form of and horse was was as quick as lightning. Shortly after Tempest arrived Percy's Pegasus Blackjack arrived. Blackjack was a black Pegasus with the ability to breath under water courtesy of Poseidon's blessing similar to that of Hades. They mounted their horses and proceeded to Camp Half Blood.

**Meanwhile at Camp...**

Annabeth found Thalia first and told her everything that had happened in the past hour. Thalia was shocked but was also excited that her brother, best friend and lover were now her Guardians. Yes Thalia loves someone believe it or not. Thalia and Annabeth began to talk about the boys but were interrupted by an explosion of cheering and applause. They immediately knew something big was happening and ran towards the crowd. They mouths were wide open as they watched warriors of the dead walk on the sides of two Pegasus and a horse with electricity flickering around its body in the middle.

As they entered the camp there was lightning all around them and an earthquake was also happening. The three horses and army marched towards the arena and the entire camp followed. Chiron walked up to the three guys and gave each one of them a big hug. This greatly confused the campers as they looked on. "Go back to your duties, I shall formally announced the identities of these young men at dinner", Chiron announced. Nico shadow travelled to meet Thalia and Percy followed him but Percy travelled by the vapour in the atmosphere. Jason decided to visit his girlfriends Piper.

**Jason**

To be honest we all arrived at the camp to see very surprised and shocked campers. I smile as I can scanned through the crowd to see the girl of my dreams, Piper McLean Without any access I decided to go look if she was at her cabin. I told Percy and Nico I was going to visit my girlfriend and that they should go meet the hunters without me and that I would join them as soon as possible.

They agreed and wished me good luck and with that they disappeared. I lightning travelled to Aphrodite's cabin. I knocked and waited to see if someone was inside.

"Go away I am busy", the voice said.

I realized it was Piper and a big smile came on my face. I realized she sounded tired and assumed that was the reason she did not what to come to the door so I lightning travelled into the cabin. I could not believe my eyes; I saw my **GIRLFRIEND,** Piper on top of a boy who looked a lot like my old friend Leo Valdez.

Unaware of my presence she continues to move up and down as she groaned with pleasure.

"What the hell are you doing", I yelled.

Both looked shocked that someone was watching them and both faces turned cherry red."Well answer me now!" I yelled again.

Leo was the first to break the silence when he said, "Look boy I have no desire to hurt a fellow camper. For as you already know I am the best fighter at the camp and I am also an immortal camper so please before you piss me off even more just leave and tell absolutely no one of this".

And with that he began to kiss Piper but Piper seems to realize who I am and broke out of the kiss and began to sob.

"Leo I thought you were my friend and after all we have been through I come back from training with my father and find you sleeping with my girlfriend", I said angrily.

"I have no idea who you are but I only know Piper to have one boyfriend and that was Jason Grace", Leo said.

As soon as the words left Leo's mouth realization dawned on him. " Leo Valdez you will pay dearly for this and since you are the so called strongest at camp. I challenged you to a duel and if you don't accept I will personally drag your sorry ass to the arena so please be at the arena at when I tell you to go there", I boomed. I disappeared and when I arrived at my father's cabin, I went over to my old bunk and cried a river of tears.

**Piper**

As soon as I looked at the young man I realized it was my boyfriend Jason. I felt so guilty as I could clearly see I had broken his heart and now he probably hated me. I hate my mother so much right now I thought. While I was lost in thought Leo kissed me but as I realized I broke out his grasp and began to sob until I eventually fainted.

The last thing I remembered was Jason telling Leo that he would be pay and then challenging Leo to a duel. When I woke up, I saw my best friends Thalia and Annabeth at my sides.

"Jason has returned", I whispered.

"I know they visited my house on Olympus before they came here. When I came here I told Thalia", Annabeth said. We exchanged stories and we realized that there was only one way to get back our guys, since they hated me and Annabeth. Our only hope of getting back our men was Thalia, since she and Nico seem to like each other.

**Percy's Pov**

Nico and I arrived at Artemis's cabin in a matter of seconds. Artemis herself came to the door and let us in, she smiled at me and I began to stare. She was incredibly beautiful. I almost got lost in her eyes because it was like mini moons. Nico elbowed me and I realize what I was doing and blushed. To my surprise she did not turn me into a animal but she actually blushed too.

We were now standing in front of about 30 hunters including my best friend Thalia. Before we were introduced she approached me and Nico gave us both hugs before she left. Although Nico's hug was longer than mine I was okay because I saw the chemistry between them.

"Where is the son of Zeus?", Artemis asked.

"He said he would meet us later and went to see his girlfriend", I replied.

"Very well", Artemis said as she turned towards her hunters who were probably wondering who we were."The two men you see in front of you have been ordered by father to be our Guardians, although I told my father we don't need protecting he insisted. I expect you all to treat them with respect or you will be in trouble. In total there are 3 Guardians, the two you see before you Nico Di Angelo and Perseus Jackson, the third who you will meet by dinner time is Jason Grace and with that said please continue with your daily activities.", Artemis announced.

She ushered us out of her cabin and dismissed Nico and required to speak to me. I asked Nico to check up on Jason meanwhile I was speaking to the goddess to make sure he is okay. I turned and followed Artemis as she was walking towards the beach.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOt OWN PERCY jACKSON OR THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS, ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN**

**Nico's Pov**

After watching Percy and Artemis walk towards the beach, I began searching for Jason. The first place I decided to check was Aphrodite's cabin since he said he was gonna see Piper. I decided to walk instead of shadow traveling. As I was walking I realized the camp was as beautiful as ever. The cabin that really caught my attention was Demeter's cabin. The cabin was colorful and with flowers that blended in perfectly. As I continued walking I began to smell perfume and knew I was almost at Aphrodite's cabin. I walked towards the cabin door, I heard sobbing inside and I summoned my sword and charged into the cabin ready for a fight. When I got inside I saw Piper, Thalia and Annabeth on a bed.

Piper was crying and Thalia and Annabeth were comforting her. "Where is Jason?", I asked starting to get worried.

"We do not know Nico", Thalia replied sadly.

"What happened, why is Piper crying and where is Jason?", I asked.

" Nico can we talk privately please?", Thalia asked.

"Sure", I replied. I sent back my sword to the underworld and followed out of the cabin and into the forest.

"Nico my brother is probably really hurt right now because he caught Piper cheating on him with Leo, I know you probably hate her right now but can you please for my sake comfort Jason and can you also convince him not to kill Leo?", Thalia asked.

"Do you like him?", I asked back sadly.

" No my heart belongs to someone else but I do not know if he feels the same way, he is probably my of my league anyways", Thalia said in a sad tone.

I didn't know if she would return the feelings I had for her but I decided that it was either now or never. "I love you Thalia Grace, I always have and I always will", I announced.

I expected to get slapped or hurt really badly but instead I felt her soft, slender lips on mine. " I love you too Nico", Thalia said as she broke off the kiss.

"Awesome", I said as I pulled her in for passionate kiss in which she gladly returned. I rested my hands on her hips and she rested her hands around my neck as we pulled ourselves closer together.

We made out for around 2 minutes and then I told her we should continue our make out session later because Jason needed me. " And by the way I don't think I will be able to stop Jason if he wants to but ill try my best, Good Bye love", I whispered.

Before I left I saw Thalia blushing furiously, I smiled at her and I could feel myself blushing too then I left. I shadow traveled to Zeus's cabin where I thought Jason would be and I was right.

"Bro you okay?", I asked as I approached him.

"No my heart has been broken into a billion pieces by the girl I trusted the most. I caught her humping Leo Valdez in her cabin", Jason said.

I could her the heartbreak in Jason's voice and I honestly felt sorry for him. He sounded like how Percy did when Annabeth broke up with and maybe even worse.

"Come on bro remember what you told Percy last year, find something that makes you happy and focus on that plus you can always count in your best friends. Now fix yourself up and lets go get Percy", I said.

"Yeah your right but first I shall get my revenge and that stage has already been set", Jason announced.

He started to fix himself up when I asked him, "Dude what are you talking about?".

"When we find Percy I will tell you guys so that we can discuss matters together as a team". Jason said.

"Okay I saw him go towards the beach so we should check their first", I said. With that me and Jason began walking to the beach.

**Thalia's Pov**

When I kissed Nico, it felt so warm and so right, to be honest I didn't want him to go but I knew my brother needed him more than I did at the moment. When Nico left I walked back to Annabeth and Piper. "So how did he take the news, does he hate me now?", Piper asked.

"He never mentioned that, we didn't really talk about you guys that much", I replied. Just the thought of what happened made me blush cherry red and I guess my friends noticed because they began to giggle.

"What happen then",Piper said momentarily forgetting her pain.

"He confessed his love for me and we made out",I admitted still blushing.

"So are you guys an item now", Annabeth asked with hope in her eyes.

"I think so but it is not official yet but he did say that we should continue making out later", I replied." but don't think that you guys are going to make me use my precious Nico so you can get back Percy and Jason", I added.

"Alright Thalia but the least you could do is try to make them forgive us, we are sorry, we made horrible choices, and we honestly love them but they won't speak to us and Jason is your brother and Percy is your best friend so you are the only bond between us and you know it", Annabeth said.

I realized that everything she just said was true unfortunately. " Fine I will do my best to help them forgive you but the rest will be up you guys", I told them.

Both of them gave me bear hugs and whispered, "thank you Thalia, you don't know how much this means to us".

"No problem you are my best friends so lets get going before we miss dinner",I replied. We made our way towards the mess hall for dinner, since we were early we decided to just talk until dinner began.

**Percy's Pov**

When we arrived at the beach Artemis stopped and turned to face me."As our Guardians there are some rules I want you all to comply to and the reason I am telling you is because you are already my favorite Guardian. The rules are as follows: you are not to flirt with my hunters, you are not to spy on us and you shall obey my orders, do you accept my rules Perseus?", She asked.

" Yes my lady, I accept your rules", I admitted.

"Good now I look forward to working with you although you are a man Perseus so please keep your friends in check", Artemis said.

I was so shocked when she gave me a hug and then she disappear. While I was lost in my train of thought, I felt two presences appear behind me and I turned around to see my two best friends Nico and Jason. I looked at both of them and the two of them had two different emotions written across their faces. To be exact they had two completely opposite emotions, one was heartbreak and the other was love struck Jason looked heartbroken and Nico looked love struck.

"What happened bros?, I asked. Jason told me what Piper did and I suddenly felt furious.

"I say we give that Leo kid the meeting of his life right now", I suggested.

"No Percy I have an Idea, we can have a sword fighting tournament where he fights all three of us, Nico then Percy then me but the thing after you guys have had your fun with him you surrender and then I will win when he reaches the finals", Jason suggested.

"No that would be too cruel and not very entertaining, I say we have a tournament to determine the strongest warrior in the whole camp but we make sure that Jason gets to fight Leo in the first rounds so he get get back his pride. Also we should invite the Olympians.", Nico suggested.

"That's brilliant Nico, I agree with your plan how about you Jason?", I asked.

"Yeah I am down for that", Jason said.

"Great we can announce the tournament at dinner which starts in 2 minutes so let's get going", I said.

**Narrator's Pov**

As the boys entered the mess hall, all eyes were on them as they made their way to sit with Mr.D and Chiron.

"Campers I would like to welcome Lords: Perseus, Nico and Jason. They are the Assassins of Chaos and also the Guardians of Artemis and her hunters. Now please be respectable as they speak for they have an important announcement", Chiron announced. Percy, Jason and Nico got up to address the crowd.

"Fellow campers me and my brothers will be hosting a fighting tournament in which we will also be participating in",Percy said.

"This tournament is to determine the strongest persons in the camp as it has been brought to our attention that although capture the flag is something similar it only shows the strength of an alliance and not individual. The tournament will have no restrictions except that no one should be killed intentionally", Nico annouced.

"The tournament shall begin in next week Sunday and anyone can participate or simply come to watch. It shall be held in the arena and shall begin after breakfast and shall finish the winner has been decided. If the winner is not decided by 6 noon they we shall call it a day and repeat the same process until the winner is decided. You may register in the mess hall at anytime", Jason said.

The boys went back to the table, well Nico and Percy did. Jason was glaring at Leo as everyone watched the tension grow. Jason began to walk towards the Hephaestus table.

"All members of the Hephaestus cabin shall participate in the tournament as a form of punishment for the unforgivable acts of one it's members and if there no one else that signs up then it shall be the Hephaestus cabin vs Me, Percy and Nico.", Jason announced.

**If you know of any interesting percy jackson fanfics, please tell me. Don't forget to review and let me knw hw you feel ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Leo**

The moment I saw Jason glaring at me I knew I was in trouble. When he announced that my whole cabin was being punished for my actions I knew my life was over but the question now was who would kill me first. It would more than likely be either my cabin mates or the Assassins. I began to realize that taking Piper's virginity while she was with Jason was the stupidest thing I have ever done. Considering throughout my life being a fool was what I specialized in doing.

After Jason had made his announcement I continued to eat my dinner, fully aware of the amount of glares my siblings were giving me. It was now official they hated me for getting them in a situation where they would probably get killed or have a near death experience. I got up and left the mess hall. I decided I would have as much fun with Piper since my days were numbered so I headed towards her cabin. I was about 5 minutes away from her cabin when three figures appeared in front of me, unfortunate for me it was the Assassins of Chaos.

"I can't believe you would dare go to her after what you have done, you traitor", Percy said.

"Let him be, maybe this is the reason why when he was given life by the whore he called mother killed herself after realizing her son was the ugliest creature on the planet, in fact I am sure if you were present when your father was born he would be the god of male beauty compared to you and you would have been the to be thrown of Olympus", Nico spat.

"Never talk about my mother again or you will regret", I said.

"And how do you plan to do that, are you challenging me?" Nico asked.

"Come on Nico quit playing hero everyone knows you are the weakest of the Assassins. To be honest many people say that Chaos felt sorry for picking Percy and Jason , and not picking you so he just made you an Assassin out of pity", I replied angrily.

I must have really pissed him of because he summoned his Stygian ice sword from the earth and charged. Me and my big mouth, I thought. I tapped my watched 2 times and it turned into a sword. I tried to block his attacks but he was obviously the better swordsman. I decided to use my fire powers to give myself an advantage.

My sword became covered by fire and I began to fight with new found strength knowing I had the advantage.

" So that is how you want to play then Valdez, very well I have godly powers too, Nico said.

The earth opened forming a circle around me and 20 dead warriors were starting to surround me. All Hades broke lose afterwards as Nico and his group of dead warriors charged together. I slashed through most of the warriors but the more I slashed the more reappeared. I was quickly overwhelmed when Nico disarmed me and was getting ready for the final blow. I silently prayed to any god who would listen to send a miracle.

"Nico stop please, do it for me", a voice running towards us said.

Nico seemed to recognize the voice because both his sword and his warriors were consumed by the Earth. As the person got closer, I realized the person I owed my life was Thalia Grace. She was accompanied by Piper and Annabeth. Thalia ran straight up to Nico kissed him. I was too grateful to even think about the fact that Thalia just kissed Nico. He walked towards his friends with Thalia at his side and the other girls at considerable distance looking on. I stood up and made my way towards Piper to greet her but she acted as if I did not exist so I just went to my Apollo's cabin to heal the wounds I got from my fight with Nico.

**Thalia **

When we heard the noise outside we knew there was fight. We ran outside to see to see Leo with a sword engulfed with fire but he was also surrounded by a group of dead warriors along with Nico who had his Stygian ice sword out. In a matter of minutes, Leo was at the mercy of Nico anticipating the final blow that would end his life.

By the looks of things I would assume Leo really pissed of Nico was really about to kill him. I glanced over at Jason and Percy watching the fight with a hint of pleasure in their eyes. I then realized since they were enjoying this, I was the only one who could and wanted to stop him. When I yelled at Nico to stop, he sent his sword and his warriors back to the Underworld. Only then did I realized he still had the intent to kill and I knew it would take more than just words.

I ran up to Nico and kissed him passionately, he slowly began to return the kiss and we made out for like a minute before our friends cleared their throats simultaneously. We ended the kiss and his face was cherry red and I am guessing mine was too. Nico began to walk towards Percy and Jason urging me to follow so I did.

He grabbed my hand and said proudly, "Bros I am sure you know my girlfriend Thalia". Did he just call me his girlfriend OMG! OMG! I am finally his girlfriend.

Jason congratulated us and then he gave Nico a brotherly threat. Percy's mouth remained open every since he heard the news.

"Close your mouth Seaweed Brain, flies might get in", I said.

"Sorry Pine cone face, I am really happy for you guys", Percy said. I motioned for Annabeth and Piper to come over because I wanted to talk to them. The moment they began coming towards us; Percy turned into water vapour and vanished and Jason was consumed by lightning.

Nico was just about to leave when I held his hand firmly and said, "Don't leave please, they are my best friends and since I am your girlfriend the least you could do for me is tolerate them or maybe even give them a second chance if you want babe".

"I will try the first, am not so sure about the second though", Nico replied.

"Thanks babe, you're the best", I said as I pecked his lips; he replied with a million dollar smile that would have melted a normal girl.

**Annabeth**

As soon as Thalia called us over and the boys noticed they disappeared leaving Nico. The only reason he was probably still here was because of Thalia.

"I would just like you two to know that after all this time, me and Nico are finally together", Thalia announced proudly while she was slightly blushing. Piper and I both congratulated them. There was awkward silence for about 5 minutes but then I decided to break it.

"So Nico um what happened between you and Leo?", I asked.

"Nothing really", he replied.

"That was nothing are you serious, you almost killed him", Piper added.

"Yeah it's nothing really compared to what he is going to get at the tournament from Jason. He is going to get whopped and publicly humiliated. You girls honestly believe that Jason did not mean it when he said he wanted revenge, your forgetting that he is Roman and pride means a great deal to him", Nico replied slightly getting annoyed.

"So babe what you are basically saying is that this whole tournament was solely brought it to place for revenged?" Thalia asked.

"Yes basically because Percy is furious about what happened and Jason really wants his pride back so yeah pretty much but since you told me to help protect Leo from fading. I managed to persuade my bros to do a tournament rather than just ganging up on him. Thalia I must be joining them now so Ill be seeing you later", Nico replied.

After kissing Thalia one last time he vanished within the shadows.

"So what are you guys going to do now", Thalia asked. "We need to find a way to get our men back", Piper replied.

"Let's discuss this later, we have duties to do now", I said. We all agreed and went our different ways.

**Nico**

I teleported back to my cabin so I could get some sleep until it was dinner. I slept for about four hours until Percy woke me up. Jason was also in my cabin.

"So how was it?" Jason asked.

"Annabeth and Piper want me to help them back into your lives", I replied.

"And your sure that is not why Thalia wanted to be your girlfriend bro?" Jason asked.

"No Thalia would never do that to me right", I asked.

"To be honest bro, with Piper's charm speak and Annabeth trying to convince her there is a strong possibility", Percy replied.

We continued talking until it was dinner time and then we made our way to the mess hall. For dinner we all asked the nymphs for Chinese food. After the meeting I left to meet Thalia at Zeus's fist. When I reached there she was already waiting on me.

"Thalia before we do anything else, I have to know why you wanted me to be your boyfriend, was it because of Annabeth and Piper?" I asked as soon as I was in her hearing range.

"No Nico, it wasn't for them it was for me. Nico I promise on the river Styx that I am in this relationship because I love you", Thalia replied.

Thunder boomed and that sealed the deal. "I love you too Thalia", I admitted.

For the rest of the evening, we had our first date by a big tree in the forest. I shadow travelled and got us supplies to have a picnic. After we finished eating, we made out for awhile and then we just relaxed, she was in my arms with her head on my chest as we watched the sunset together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Artemis**

I started to become suspicious of Thalia because ever since the Guardians came to camp, she has hardly been around the hunters. So today decided I would go looking for her after dinner. The first place I decided to go was to her two best friends cabins. Both Piper and Annabeth were at the Athena cabin. I walked up to both of them and said, "Where's Thalia?".

"We do not know Lady Artemis, we haven't seen her since dinner", they replied.

I was on my way out when I remembered there was something I always wanted to ask Annabeth so I turned around to face once again. "Annabeth why you leave Perseus for an immortal job when you could still be with Percy and still be the immortal architect of Olympus?", I asked. But before she could reply I added, "And please don't lie to me as I would hate to make you the first girl to be ever turned into a jack lope".

"It was because of my fatal flaw pride. I thought I could do better than Perseus since I was an immortal and he was not but I realized that I still love him when I saw his face again, it brought back so many good memories.", Annabeth said.

"Did you forget that Percy could have been a god already if he didn't love you, honestly Annabeth Chase you are the only stupid daughter of my sister, Athena", I said. I saw her crying but I decided she didn't deserve my sympathy and I left to continue my search for Thalia.

The next place I decided to look was in the forest. I was wondering through the forest when I stumbled upon my Guardian and my Lieutenant. I was so shocked to see Thalia sleeping in Nico's arms. I decided to surprise them so I flashed myself in front of them. They looked so cute together but that doesn't matter now. I was furious that she broke her oath with someone who is supposed to be protecting us not cuddling with one of my hunters.

When Nico saw me, his face went blank. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing with one of my hunters in your arms sleeping, Di Angelo?" I asked furiously.

**Annabeth**

I immediately broke into tears when the Moon goddess called me the only stupid child of Athena for leaving Percy. But to be honest I really did feel stupid. Piper was trying to comfort me but it wasn't working so well so she decided she was going to use charm speak to make me stop crying. It worked and I stopped crying although I still felt hurt. "Piper I really miss Percy and I want him back but how am I suppose to do that if he doesn't even want to make eye contact with me and when so many girls are after him even goddesses want him for themselves", I said sadly.

"Annabeth, as a daughter of Aphrodite and you best friend believe me when I say Percy still loves you but that love is suppressed by the pain you caused him but since I am telling you about his feelings Percy also has a hidden love in his heart but that love is suppressed by fear and it is growing rapidly", Piper replied.

"Do you know who that girl is", I asked.

"I don't know because so many girls in camp love Percy but at the same time fear him", Piper said sadly.

"And who do you want now cause you can't have both especially since the tournament is in two days and Jason plans to get revenge", I asked.

"First of all I never loved Leo, he was just something to do when the burden of loneliness was too much and secondly Jason and Percy are similar as Jason has some hidden love for me too; the only thing am not sure of is how I will get him back", Piper said sadly.

"How many hidden loves does Jason have?", I asked.

"Just one", she said.

"Lucky you", I said sadly.

"Annabeth I am sorry, I really am", Piper replied. I saw her facial expression so I changed the subject to something else.

**Thalia Pov's**

Being in Nico's felt so comfortable I started to fall asleep. I felt Nico's body get tense so I woke up to see who made my boyfriend so tense. I looked up to see a very angry goddess. When she noticed that I was awake, she focused on me. "Thalia Grace did you forget the oath you took to become a hunter, why are you in arms of a man?" She asked.

"I have not forgotten my oath my lady and the answer to your other question is simple I love Nico Di Angelo", I said.

"Since you have broken your oath I have no choice but to curse you and banish you from the oath, fare well dear sister", Artemis announced.

I felt so afraid when she said she would curse me, I didn't know what to do. I suddenly felt safe when Nico tightened his grip around me protectively and said in a commanding voice, "You will not curse her Lady Artemis".

"Excuse me what did you just say?" Artemis asked.

I could see the angry boiling inside of her because she probably wasn't used to someone standing up to her.

"I said you will not curse Thalia Grace", Nico said again.

"And who is going to stop me?" Artemis asked summoning her bow from the air.

"If you try to hurt my girlfriend I will be forced to intervene", Nico said letting me go and standing up. Nico summoned his sword and around 40 dead soldiers to protect me.

"You cannot attack me. You are supposed to protect me; you are my Guardian", Artemis yelled.

"I will not allow you simply to attack my girlfriend even if I were your Father plus my duty is to protect you and your hunt, Thalia is a part of that hunt and plus she is my girlfriend thus I have more reason to protect her than you", Nico announced.

It felt good to know my boyfriend was so protective of me but I know I had to stop the argument before things got ugly.

"Nico please stop I can handle this by myself and Lady Artemis can we talk in private please?" I asked.

"Sure Thalia", she said as she began to walk towards the creek.. I turned towards Nico and kissed him. "Thanks for what you did back there, I love you", I whispered.

"If anything happens just scream and I will be there", he replied as he kissed by forehead.

**Nico**

It took thirty minutes until I saw Thalia returning from the creek. I felt so relieved when I saw her running back with a golden smile on her face. She looked absolutely beautiful, I felt so honoured to know that she was mine. When she was close enough she jumped into my arms and kissed my passionately. I wrapped my arms around her waist and returned the kiss.

When we were finished I asked, "So I am assuming my girl is still the Lieutenant of the hunters and all is well?"

"Yeah she was impressed with how you stood up for me. She also decided that since you were Percy's best friend some of his characteristics might have rubbed off on you and I also convinced her to give every hunter a chance at love", she replied.

"Cool but why does she want some of Percy's characteristics to rub off on me?" I asked with a confused face.

"Shut up and kiss me death breath", she replied. But before I could reply she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. I broke it apart and she looked sad.

I stared into her sky blue eyes and whispered, "Don't be sad I just wanted to tell you that you mean the world to me and I would never do anything to break your heart intentionally", as I put my around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"I love you too Nico", she said.

We leaned slowly into a deep, passionate kiss. We made our new personal record for a make out session as we kissed for 7 minutes until we were interrupted by her two best friends Piper and Annabeth. When she saw them her face turned cherry red.

"Do I have to stay this time?' I asked.

"No you can leave", She replied.

I kissed her one last time and shadow travelled to Zeus's cabin to chill with Jason since I knew Percy would be at the beach.

**Aphrodite**

There I was sitting in my palace spying on the sexiest man alive taking a swim all by himself. I decided he would enjoy some feminine company so I lashed myself right beside him. I had on a two piece bikini that showed my firm breast and ass. Since he was showing his chiselled body and 8 Pac abs, I would show my assets as well.

Perseus seemed shocked to see me for awhile and then he asked. "Wad up Aphro?".

OMG he already gave me a nickname I thought in my mind. "Nothing much how about you?" I replied.

"Nothing much just chilling and relaxing my mind you know", he said.

"Cool so you up for a little swimming race", I asked teasingly.

"Sure but what's the catch?' he asked.

"If I win you have to kiss me but you have to swear on the river Styx to kiss me if I win", I said.

"I swear on the river Styx to kiss you if beat me in a race. Now what if I win, what do I get?" he asked.

"I promise on the river Styx that if you win I shall never flirt with you again". Thunder boomed and sealed the promises.

"Alright Aphro, I accept your challenged the first one to reach shore wins", he announced. I knew I would never beat Perseus in a fair race so I decided to cheat. As soon as the race began Percy started to swim as fast as a dolphin without the aid of his godly powers. I decided to change my feet in to fins and shot after Percy.

Even though I cheated I barely defeated Perseus, as it was a close race. "Hey you cheated", he shouted.

"Calm down there were no rules, now please give me my reward", I replied happily.

He walked up closer to me and I could see that he wasn't happy but I didn't care at the moment because I finally get to kiss the sexiest man on Earth. When he was close enough I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him in and pressed my lips against his firm, tender lips and used all my power to make him kiss me back.

He wrapped his hands around my waist and we made out for 2 minutes. When I ran out of power he released me. Let me be the first to tell you that kiss definitely ranks in my top 3 kisses ever. I looked up on his face and he looked confused but yet I could sense his pain. I followed his gaze and saw my sister, Artemis kneeling in the sand while crying. When she noticed that we saw her she flashed away from us.

Looking at my sister in tears, I felt guilty for kissing the only man she has ever loved in her entire existence. "What did I do? Why is she crying?" he asked sadly as he himself began to cry. Holy Zeus, he is really a Seaweed brain, I can't believe he is so oblivious to the obvious but he is so cute when he doesn't know something but I hated seeing him cry.

"She loves you Perseus and when she saw you kissing me you broke her heart but don't worry I will find her and explained that it was my fault and that you are not to be blamed", I replied.

I flashed to my sister's palace and entered when I heard the sound of someone crying.

**I hope you guys like this chapter, its my longest one since I started writing this book, many questions that reviewers asked were answered in this chapter so I hope you guys will continue to review and tell me how you guys feel about my writing. Enjoy your day ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Percy**

I was still kneeling in the sand crying when I heard some familiar voices calling my name. It was Jason and Nico searching for me, probably because I hadn't return from my swim yet. When they saw me, they began to run towards me."Who did this to you?" Nico asked with sympathy. I told them everything that happened from Aphrodite's challenge to seeing Artemis crying.

"Dude I know you could do the impossible but two goddesses, I think that should be in the world book of records especially since one of them is the goddess of maidens", Nico said.

"But Percy if your girl is somewhere crying and in pain, what are you doing on the beach crying, you should go see her", Jason said.

"Yeah bro go get your girl, maybe we can double date in the future", Nico said while winking at me.

"You guys are right I will find her and apologize, thanks for being there for me bros", I said.

"That is what we're here for now get going before she finds someone else", Nico replied.

"Ohh and if I don't return, tell the campers the announcements without me okay?" I said. They nodded and I called Blackjack. Within a matter of minutes Blackjack was here. _"So where we going boss", Blackjack asked telepathically._I searched for Artemis with my internal tracker and replied, "We are going to Olympus".

It took the fastest Pegasus on Earth 10 minutes to reach the streets of Olympus. "Go back to my palace and go to the stables at my palace until I summon you", I told Blackjack. He whinnied and flew towards my palace. I walked towards Artemis's palace. When I arrived I heard Aphrodite and Artemis talking. Aphrodite must have sensed my presence because she left shortly after I arrived at the door. I knocked the door and waited for a response.

**Artemis**

After talking to Thalia and seeing her with her boyfriend, I decided to go spend some time with Percy. After numerous internal battles I have finally come to terms with my feelings for Perseus, I love him. I usually watch Percy so when I looked at the time, I knew he would be at the beach right now. I flashed to the beach with the hope of getting to be alone with Percy.

When I arrived at the beach I saw the only man I have ever loved in my entire existence making out with my sister, the goddess of love. My knees began to tremble until I was kneeling in the sand. I felt tears coming and I tried to remain strong but I just couldn't so I just let out the tears. This feeling I am experiencing know is exactly why I took an oath to be a maiden goddess in the first place, the feeling was **HEART BREAK**.

I felt as if my presence was finally noticed and when I looked up I saw a confused Percy and a exhausted Aphrodite. I decided to leave them to their privacy and flashed to my palace. Shortly after I sat down in the living room and began to cry again, Aphrodite came into my palace. "Just what the hell do you want with me bitch? You already took the only man I have ever truly love", I yelled angrily.

"Artemis please calm down and listen to what happen at the beach, after you have listen you may do whatever you want", she said in a demanding tone. I slumped in my couch as she began to tell her story. When she was finished with her story I kind of felt guilty for thinking Perseus would ever to do that me and suddenly instead of being heartbroken I was furious with Aphrodite for tricking such a noble man into giving her pleasure.

"Why would you do that in the first place?" I asked.

"Because just look at Perseus, he is probably the sexiest man alive", Aphrodite replied. I couldn't argue because Percy was really sexy.

"But still you knew I loved him, why did you that knowing that I loved him", I asked.

"The temptation was too great and I was selfish but I promised on the river Styx to refrain from touching him without your consent", Aphrodite answered.

I felt please to know that I had one less goddess who wanted Perseus. "Well it looks like your prince charming has arrived so talk to you later sis", Aphrodite said before flashing out. I heard the doorbell ring and went to open the door. When I opened the door I saw Perseus. He immediately began to apologize but I interrupted and said, "Percy I am not angry, Aphrodite explained everything and I am not angry with you, if anything I pity you".

As I spoke it seemed like a huge boulder was lifted off his shoulders and he smiled at me and asked, " May I come in". I nodded and he entered and he entered my palace.

He walked in and when we were concealed in the palace, he hugged me, leaned over to my left ear and whispered, "I love you Artemis, will you give me the honour of being your boyfriend?" I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me and I pecked his lips.

"What do you think the answer is Seaweed Brain?" I asked.

Instead of replying he rested his hand on my hips and pulled me closer to him. I slipped my hand up his shirt and rubbed his 8 Pac abs. He pulled my head up with one hand and looked into my eyes as he leaned in to kiss me. When our lips finally met I felt like I was in heaven, it was the simply one of the best moments of my existence. After making out for 15 minutes, we broke apart. Before he could say anything I asked him if he could spend the night and after 7 minutes spent arguing I convinced him we weren't taking things too fast and he agreed.

I was so elated when he said yes that I literally dragged him into my room and threw him on my bed after I ripped his shirt off his body. I stood there in awe as I looked at his chiselled body and trying to make me believe that he was mine. He noticed me inspecting his perfect body and gestured for me to come beside him.

I rested my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. We stayed in that position enjoying each other's presence until I slowly began to fall asleep.

**Jason**

It was almost time for the bonfire so I went to get Percy and Nico. I went to Poseidon's cabin and it was empty so I assumed he was still with Artemis. I left for Nico's cabin when I saw my sister coming from that direction.

"Was sup sis?", I asked.

"Nothing much just going to get ready for the bonfire how about you?", She replied.

"Am good just going to get your man and go to the bonfire", I said. She blushed slightly when I said her man.

"So you ready for the tournament tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah I can't wait until me and Nico win", she said.

"Remember Nico still has to get through me and Percy first sis", I teased.

Eager to change the subject she asked," Speaking of Percy, where is he? Is he okay?"

"He is spending the night on Olympus and yeah I think he is okay now", I answered.

"Alright talk to you later bro", she said as she began to walk away. I continued to walk to the Hade's cabin. When I arrived at the door, Nico came out and we left for the bonfire. As we walked we were attacked by girls, the more we walked the more our shirt was ripped. By the time we arrived at the bonfire our shirts were completely gone to the delight of most of the female campers.

When we arrived the bonfire, the whole camp was already there and they were waiting on us. We walked to the centre of the crowd where the bonfire was. "We are very please to inform you guys that almost half of the camp signed up for the tournament tomorrow but that is not all we are here to announce so please listened. First of all the tournament will be on Hephaestus TV. All Olympians will be in attendance and will grant the top 3 warriors from both divisions both men and women each two wishes except anything godly or out of their power and finally the top 50 warriors from Camp Jupiter will be arriving tomorrow morning to participate in the tournament", I announced

"Also the first round will be handicap matches that are timed due to the fact that there will be a lot of participants. The handicap matches are very simple; you must survive 5 minutes with either me, Jason Grace or Perseus Jackson. If you survive that handicap match then you are deemed worthy to progress further in the tournament and if you get knocked out or forfeit you are eliminated. The judges are the Big Three namely: Hades, Poseidon and Zeus. I wish all of you luck in your endeavours tomorrow, thank you for giving us your time now please enjoy the bonfire", Nico said as he began to disappear with Thalia leaving me all alone with Annabeth and Piper. Just as Piper was about to talk to me, I lighting travelled to my cabin and lay down on my bed.

**Leo**

I decided to skip the bonfire and trained instead. I silently prayed to me father for guidance. "Why did have to doom yourself my dear boy? Why did you sleep with my wife's child?" A voice I recognized to be my father said.

"She came to me and professed her love so I just went along with her since I always had a thing for Piper", I said sadly.

"I know but didn't it seem weird that she came out of nowhere and professed her love for you and then wanted to have sex with you. Have you ever known him to be so rash son", he replied.

"Well no, I just was just glad she was finally mine but what are you suggesting happen dad that made she suddenly have such intense feelings for me?", I asked.

"You are a very smart son, figure it out", my dad replied.

Then realization dawned on me and I asked, "Aphrodite's doing right?".

"Yes son Piper was a victim of Aphrodite, she decided to turn her own daughter's life into her entertainment when she saw how lonely her daughter's life was without Jason. She thought she was doing her daughter a favour but she actually ruined her life", he replied.

"Okay so why didn't Piper tell Jason the truth instead of taking all the blame?", I asked.

"Because my wife fears the Assassins, their powers are equal to those of their father's the Big Three. She charm spoke Piper into swearing on the river Styx to never revealed their little secret but I knew because I bugged my wife so I could listen where she and Ares would be going so I could set up my traps", my dad replied.

"But anyways I came here to give you a new sword since the one you have will easily be destroyed and help you master your fire powers and sword fighting for you shall need to if you are to survive those Assassins", he announced, He gave me a celestial bronze sword with a red hilt and said, "That sword can turn into a screwdriver and it is also enchanted so it will always appear in your tool belt if you lose it; now son let us begin your training", Hephaestus announced.

We trained until I fell out of exhaustion which was about 3 hours of sparring with a god. "Good luck son and if I were you I would watch out for the other two Assassins when fighting Jason", he said before disappearing. I limped towards my cabin and immediate passed out with my head touched the pillow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Percy**

When I opened my eyes I saw Artemis sleeping on my chest. She looked so beautiful when she is sleeping. I looked at the clock on her bedside table and noticed it was almost breakfast time at camp and that means the tournament will be starting soon. Although I didn't want to wake up my sleeping beauty, I had no choice. I stroked her cheeks and whispered, "Arty it's time to go to camp for the tournament".

Her eyes fluttered open and her sparkling, silver eyes stared into mine. She smiled and said "I am glad you're finally mine Percy because well I love you".

I slightly brushed my lips against hers and replied, "I adore you Arty, now let's get ready for the tournament". She kissed me then she got up out of the bed and went into the bathroom.

It took her fifteen minutes to get ready. "I am riding Blackjack to camp and I would love for you to ride with me", I said.

"Okay but if you let me fall I will turn you into a fruit", she replied with a smile. I laughed and whistled to get Blackjack's attention. He was at my heel in a matter of seconds.

_Sup boss, who is that pretty lady beside you?_Blackjack asked.

"Nothing much and the pretty lady beside me is Lady Artemis", I replied. I notice Artemis blushing a bit.

"_Congratulations boss but isn't Lady Artemis?"_ Blackjack asked.

"Ill explain later, right now I need you to take us to camp fast", I said.

_"Alright boss man hop on",_Blackjack said.

I gestured Arty to come and I helped her up. When she was comfortable, I sat behind her. "Are you ready Arty?" I asked. She took my arms and wrapped them around her waist.

"Now am ready to go", Arty said happily. I told Blackjack we were ready and he started to descend towards camp.

**Jason**

I woke up early so that I could welcome my fellow Romans to camp. After I brushed my teeth and took a shower I went to Half Blood Hill. About 20 minutes after I got there I saw a golden eagle and I immediately knew the Romans were here.

Behind the eagle were the Roman and in the front was Reyna and another boy dressed in a praetors uniform. So they have already replaced me I thought. When Reyna saw me she started to run towards me. When she was close enough she ambushed me with a bear hug.

When we finished hugging, I saw the new praetor glaring at me. So Reyna has a boyfriend now I thought. "Was-sup Grace?" Reyna asked.

"Nothing much how about you?" I replied.

"Same I guess how are you and Piper doing?" Reyna said.

"Oh um well we are not together anymore", I replied.

"Oh am sorry to hear, I really am but anyways guess what?", She inquired..

I smiled and said, "What?".

"I have a boyfriend", she said. I kind of felt sad when I heard that cause I kind of liked her, well that's two heartbreaks in a month.

"That's great, where is he", I asked faking a smile.

She gestured for the new praetor to come and said, "Jason this is my boyfriend, son of Mars and the new praetor of Camp Jupiter, Matt Rose and Matt this is my best friend, son of Jupiter and former praetor Jason Grace", she said and fist bumped our knuckles in a friendly way.

After the little reunion, I escorted the Romans to the arena so they could start preparing for the tournament. On our way there I answered there questions and informed them about the first round of the tournament. "So it's going to be my top male warriors against you or one of your so called assassins alone in a battle like a handicap match right?" Matt asked.

"Yeah pretty much but We will take it easy on you guys though so don't worry", I announced.

Everyone except Reyna looked on me like I was crazy including Matt. "Actually I was actually concerned about you, you can't possible hope to defeat all my men by yourself", Matt said and the Romans nodded in agreement. I was about to respond but was interrupted by Reyna.

"Never underestimate your opponent especially since the one your underestimating is a Hero of Olympus and a former praetor in his own right", Reyna said. For the rest of the journey no one had any more questions for me.

When we were at the arena, I told them bye and left to meet up with Nico and more than likely Percy. I was not surprised to see Percy and Nico on the porch of Lady Artemis's cabin. I walked over and sat beside them and joined in their conversation and told them about the Romans.

I finally decided to ask Percy what happened last night. "So Percy what happened yesterday with Artemis?" I asked.

"Well Percy here somehow got the goddess of maidens to be his girlfriend and then he slept with her. But they didn't do anything but sleep and make out though", Nico said.

I saw Percy blushed when Nico was telling me what happened and I immediately knew it was true. "Congratulations, Percy, you are officially the luckiest man on Earth", I said giving him a slight bump on the arm. He smiled and then we went to the mess hall for breakfast.

Breakfast was the same as usual, all the girls were watching us at with dreamy eyes and the nymphs were fighting over who would serve us our food. We ignored them and ate our food as peacefully as we could. After the mess hall we went to our individual cabins and got ready for the tournament. We met up at the pavilion and made our way to the arena.

When we arrived in the arena, everyone was already there including the Olympians."Let the tournament begin", boomed Zeus over the screaming girls.

**Narrator**

The preliminaries was about to begin. The first preliminary match was Jason Grace vs. the male warriors from Camp Jupiter. The Roman warriors marched out with their praetor Matt leading them. The Romans seemed to have already made up a plan because they surrounded Jason in two different lines, one line behind another.

Jason summoned his Imperial gold sword and waited for them to attack. "Any last words before my warriors destroy you Grace?" Matt asked with a smirk on his face.

Jason started to laugh and Matt took this as an insult to his honour. He sent the first wave of warriors to attack Jason. Jason sidestepped each of their attacks and knocked out the warriors with the hilt of his sword as a counter attack. The first wave of Roman soldiers was now lying on the ground unconscious. All the Roman warriors looked stunned.

Before they could recuperate, Jason decided it was his turn to attack. He easily knocked out the remaining Romans and left Matt alone standing deciding he should at least make one person advance to the next round. Jason looked up to his father and said, "The praetor is the only one qualified to advance to the next round".

"Very well son, Matt Rose will advance to the next round", Zeus announced. The next match was Perseus Jackson vs. the children of all the Olympian gods. Percy fought like the demon he was and completely dominated the fight.

The only person left standing was Leo Valdez. The only reason he was still standing was because Jason had asked Percy to spare him. The next match went by just as quickly as Nico wasted no time with the children of all the minor gods.

When Nico was finished only one person was left standing. That person was Billy Rover, a son of Hecate. Meanwhile the boy's were resting and socializing the girls was fighting. The battles went quickly and ended just in time for dinner.

Only six girls advanced and they were: Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Thalia Grace, Reyna, Katie and Phoebe. Soon everyone including the Olympians was at the mess hall eating. The Olympians sat at their table with their children. When everyone was finished Zeus stood up and walked to main table to make an announcement.

"The Olympians have come to the conclusion that we will pair boys with girls in pairs of two to decide who advances to the next round. We have done this because the greatest warrior must know how to work with any and everyone. The pairs are as follows: Leo and Piper vs. Matt and Reyna, Billy and Phoebe vs. Jason and Annabeth; and finally Nico and Thalia vs. Percy and Katie. Now that you know your partners, you are all dismissed except the Olympians."

Everyone left except the Assassins. "Father how do expect me to kill Leo Valdez now, especially since that's the only reason me and my friends started this tournament", Jason yelled.

"Why do you harbour so much hatred for the son of Hephaestus, isn't he your friend?" Zeus asked and the Olympians nodded to show their agreement. Well everyone except Hephaestus and his wife Aphrodite who already knew why.

"Jason wants to kill him because when he returned to camp the other day, he caught Leo f**king his girlfriend Piper", Nico said bluntly. All the Olympians faces were suddenly filled with either shock or disgust.

"That's low, really low even I wouldn't have done that and I am a man whore", Apollo said. Hermes, Zeus and Poseidon nodded in agreement.

Zeus looked at the Assassins and said, "After the tournament we shall have a handicap match between the Assassins and Leo Valdez. You can do what you want to him, there will be no rules".

"Stop this has gone on long enough, I know my son has done wrong but I will not sit here as his father and watched you people plan my son's death", roared the usually quiet Hephaestus. Everyone looked shock when the god of fire yelled at them.

"You may fight with him if you desire my son but this crime will not go unpunished", Zeus roared back.

"Alright I will fight by my son's side", Hephaestus yelled back.

"Very well then the match tomorrow will me Hephaestus and his son Leo vs. the Assassins of Chaos", Zeus announced

"Lord Hephaestus we consider you our friend and as your friends we are pleading for you not to interfere", Nico said.

"And as a father I will see you three on the battlefield, I severe all bonds I have ever had with you three for you tried to kill my favourite son and real friends aren't about that life", Hephaestus yelled.

"Please reconsider what you're getting into, please I beg you", pleaded Percy.

"My decision is finale", Hephaestus said.

"Very well, but be aware not if you get in our way we will kill you", Jason said sadly at the thought of losing a friend. With that said the Assassins left to practice for tomorrow.

**Hephaestus**

I can't believe the nerve of those Assassins. And I thought they were my friends. Friends would never try to kill another friend's son under any condition. This is why I usually stick to machines instead of people. I heard Aphrodite whispered something about marrying Ares and well to be blunt **I snapped.**

"Shut your f**king mouth you damn whore, none of this would even be happening if you hadn't got involved in your daughter's love life", I yelled at her.

She looked stunned when I basically told her I knew about her little secret. "What is he talking about Aphrodite? Are you the cause of my son's broken heart?" Zeus asked her.

"I am sorry my Lord, I was just looking after my daughter's needs", Aphrodite said.

"Bullshit she only wanted another couple to mess with since her precious Percabeth broke up", I yelled. No one was shocked that she had ruined another relationship but everyone was angry that she ruined a Hero of Olympus's relationship.

"Okay but how did you make Piper cheat if she was truly in love with Jason?" Demeter asked.

"I made her fall madly in love with Leo whenever I wanted to", Aphrodite replied.

"That's impossible, you can't make people fall in love with others you can only enhance it", Athena said.

"True but my son Cupid can and I forced him to give me some of his strongest, short term love arrows", Aphrodite explained.

"And then when Aphrodite saw that Jason's heart was broken, she charm spoke her own daughter and made her swear on the river Styx to never reveal her secret", I added.

"Aphrodite you have two weeks to fix this problem or I will personally chop you and send you to Tartarus", Zeus roared. Everyone looked at my wife with disgust until Zeus dismissed us and everyone flashed out including me.

**Nico**

I, Percy and Jason left the gods to their bickering. "I can't believe Hephaestus just challenged us to a fight", Percy said sadly.

"I don't want to fight him either but he has already declared us as his enemies so I guess we don't really have a choice", Jason relied. We nodded and then Jason went to his cabin and Percy went to join his new girlfriend at the beach.

I went to meet Thalia who was supposed to be at my cabin. When I got there, she was already there waiting for me. When she saw me she smiled and I sat beside her on my bed. We kissed and talk until she decided to ask about what happened after Zeus's announcement.

I told her everything and she looked at me as if I was a mad man. "Why don't you guys just forgive and forget so we can all get on with our lives?" she asked.

"You still don't understand do you?" I asked.

"Understand what?" she asked.

"Well your best friend's broke Percy and Jason's heart. Automatically Jason would take his angry out on Leo but Percy, he is taking his anger was hidden for a year because he didn't have anyone he could take it out on but now he has a reason to be angry so he is going to unleash his anger on Leo", I replied.

Thalia looked sad when she realized that all of this was basically her two best friends doing. "Ohh so why are you fighting? You have angry issues too?" she asked.

"Well yeah you see they are more than brothers too me so when they are angry for a good reason, I become defensive and become angry too so yeah you can say we are like one when it comes down to our emotions", I replied.

She looked as if she was going to cry so I kissed her. She broke it apart and said, "Promise me that you will not get killed and leave me".

"You shouldn't be worried, only our father's powers are equal to ours", I replied with a smile.

"Really when did you guys become so powerful?", she asked starting to look afraid.

"When Chaos made us his Assassins and babe why you afraid, none of us would dare hurt you. I mean you are probably the closest to us right since your my girlfriend, Jason's sister and Percy's best friend." I said.

She started smiling and kissed me then she said bye and left.

**Thalia**

After I left Nico, I ran to the meet Annabeth and Piper at the spot where we said we would meet. When I say the two of them, I started telling them everything Nico told me since I was basically the only connection between them and the boys.

When I was finished Piper looked as if she was going to cry and Annabeth looked troubled. "This is my entire fault I should just kill myself now", Piper mumbled under her breath.

I was shocked that Piper would commit suicide just out of guilt she felt for what she did to my brother. "No it's not your fault, I played a part to play in this too", Annabeth said.

"There must be a way back into Jason's heart and by the river Styx and the creator Chaos, I swear to find it", Piper announced. When she swore on Chaos's name I knew things were going to get ugly. A black hole came out of nowhere and a man with a hooded came out.

The man was tall, muscular and looked ancient. I immediately matched this description to the one Nico gave me and knew it was Chaos himself standing before me. "Piper McLean I know about your problems and I also know it was because of your mother's interference why you are in this position. More importantly the only reason I didn't kill you on spot is because I can feel the love my Assassin has for you even though it is currently suppressed by pain and betrayal", Chaos announced.

Piper looked stunned when she realized that Chaos was standing before her and she could hardly move her mouth. "I have a way for you to win back Jason's heart but it will be very dangerous and very painful, Do you want to try my way?" Chaos asked.

"Yes I would as long as I get back Jason I will do anything", Piper replied.

"Very well but your friends cannot listen so I am going to put them asleep until tomorrow", Chaos said. My eyes instantly became heavier and I lost all consciousness.

**I DONT OWN PJO OR HOO. ALL CHARACTERS, THEMES AND EVERYTHING ELSE TAKEN FROM PJO OR HOO BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN.**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Its my longest chapter yet. Please review and let me know how you feel ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nico**

"My dear please wake up and go look for your girlfriend and the blond girl, they are under the big oak tree near to Zeus's fist", a voice I later recognized to be Chaos said. I shadow travelled to where Chaos told me and when I arrived I saw my girlfriend and Annabeth on the ground unconscious. I shadow travelled to both of their cabins, I left Annabeth at her cabin but I stayed with Thalia at her cabin.

I stared at Thalia's beautiful face and her curvy body for about 5 hours until she finally gave me a sign that she wasn't died. I went to get the only child of Apollo that I could trust, Will Solace. When I got him I went to tell Jason and Percy. When I looked at the time, I realized that breakfast has already started so I made my way to the mess hall.

When I got there, all the Olympians were present. I bowed to them and made my way towards my friends. "Was sup Nico we went to your cabin this morning but you weren't there so we assumed you were with my sister so we came without you", Jason said.

"So what were you doing all night that made you late for breakfast and don't tell me you were practicing for the tournament because we both know that would be a lie.

I slightly blushed but regained my composure and said, "Actually Chaos woke me up and told me to go look for Thalia and Annabeth but when I found them they were unconscious and they still are".

"Do you know what happened to them?" Percy asked.

"Actually to be honest bro, I have no idea especially since there were no signs of a fight, I think it was the work of someone with godly powers", I replied.

"Shit yow we need tell the Olympians before the tournament begins." Jason said. We all agreed but decided to wait until breakfast was over.

When breakfast was over, we told Zeus we needed a meeting with Olympians before the tournament began and he obliged. "So umm why have you called a meeting before the tournament begins?", Hermes asked.

"Have you finally decide not to fight me and my son?" Hephaestus asked.

"Actually no, we are eager for that battle my dear friend", Jason said with a smirk.

"We are actually her to inform the Olympians of our latest discovery", Percy replied.

I told them what happened and the council went silent. Suddenly the door burst open and Thalia and Annabeth came running in. "Thalia your okay", I said as she ran towards me and gave me a friendly hug seeing that we were in the presence of our parents.

"Well would you girls mind explaining why you were in the floor unconscious?", Zeus asked. Thalia and Annabeth took turns explaining what happened with Chaos. When they were finished, Jason looked guilty, Percy looked troubled and all the gods looked at Aphrodite with disgust.

"Why are looking at Aphrodite like that?" Thalia asked.

"Well Aphrodite tell them now!" Zeus roared. She told us the story and by the time she was finished me, Percy, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades were holding back Jason because he was furious.

"When am finished with Leo, I am going kill you b*tch", Jason yelled at Aphrodite.

All the Olympians who weren't trying to calm Jason looked terrified including the love goddess. "Son please calm down, I have already given her a date to fix things or else face punishment", Zeus said.

"How the f*ck can she fixed things when Piper is on some quest given to her by my master, Chaos because of her troublesome whore of a mother", Jason yelled.

"Son I understand your anger but I will deal with things here, you should try to consult your master and try to save her", Zeus replied.

Jason nodded and asked me and Percy to follow him. We were walking to the forest so we could consult Chaos. We remained silent for the entire walk mainly because Jason was pissed, Percy was too troubled to calm him down and I was worried about where this was all going. We arrived at Zeus's fist and deemed it a fitting place to consult our master.

We all kneeled and sent silent prayers to Chaos. "Rise my Assassins", Chaos said when he appeared before us.

"My lord where is Piper?" Jason asked. "She preparing to embark on a quest to prove herself worthy of being with you", Chaos replied.

"But it wasn't her fault my Lord, it was her mom's", Percy said.

"I know but she needs to prove herself worthy of you for as my Assassin you will need a strong wife and if she survives this quest you will never doubt her love ever again", Chaos said.

"But my Lord", Jason said but before he could finish Chaos interrupted him.

"My decision stands, you may take out your emotions on the god and his son, you have my blessing for that because the boy deserves punishment", Chaos said before he vanished.

**Jason**

After Chaos left, I told Percy and Nico to go to the tournament without. They unwillingly left and I indulged in my thoughts. I felt many emotions all at once. I felt angry, guilty, relieved, scared, worry and anxious. I pulled myself and remembered what Chaos said about releasing my angry. I got up and made my way to the arena.

When I arrived all the fights were completed and I was shocked when I was in the semi-finals. In the semi-finals the matches would be me vs. Matt and Percy vs. Nico. For the girls division there wasn't going to be a semi-final instead the gods decided to have three way fight between Reyna, Annabeth and Thalia.

My match was first so I walked leisurely into the middle of the arena where I saw a determined Roman praetor standing before me. My father announced the start of the fight and I decided to spare his dignity and make it look like he stood a chance. He charged and I went on the defence. I took out my sword and blocked all his attacks.

He seemed to be getting irritated so I made him touch me. When he finally touched me, the crowd gasped and began to cheer. "See Grace you are nothing compared to me, no wonder your ex girlfriend cheated on you, Even Leo is a better challenge than you", He said with a smirk.

I snapped when he mentioned that incident and decide to let him taste some of my anger. I heard Zeus whisper to Ares that the fight was finally going to start now and Ares looked scared but I didn't care. I called on lightning and electrified my sword. This made my sword sharper and also electrified my opponent on contact.

I charged and he tried to block my attacks but his attempts were fruitless. I slashed his arm and he screamed like the little girl he is. I continued to torture him and made about 50 cuts over his body. By the 10th cut he was already crying. By the time I was at 50, he was on the ground begging for their life. I was about to give him another cut but Ares appeared before me in his roman form Mars.

"Please brother I know my son has offended you but can you please spare him for my sake?", Mars begged. I looked around and saw that all the campers looked terrified and my dad was basically mouthing the words **save it for later**.

"Fine now get him out of my sight", I replied. Mars flashed away with his son and I walked over to my friends.

**Annabeth**

I couldn't believe my eyes; Jason became merciless at the mention of Piper's name. I suddenly began to realize how hurt he really was. He never really revealed his emotions but during that fight I could definitely see the pain in his eyes. I began to wonder if Percy was just angry when I broke up with and I realized something too. Every day I saw Percy, I regret breaking his heart even more.

I really hope Piper is okay though I thought. I began to look for Percy but Zeus announced my fight and I made my way to the arena. This was a three way fight between me, Thalia and Roman. To be honest I was actually very scared about fighting both of them at once. This was going to be a very painful fight.

**Percy**

That boy really shouldn't have pissed of Jason I thought when Jason became angry. "Bro your girlfriend said you should meet her at her cabin", Nico said,.

"Thanks bro", I said as I vapour travelled to my girlfriend's cabin. I appeared behind of her but she didn't seem to notice my presence.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. She looked furious at first but when she saw me her anger melted away. She turned around and looked into my eyes. She was as beautiful as ever in her 18 year old form. I leaned in and kissed her, she kissed back and we deepen the kiss. The kiss turned out to be one of the most passionate kisses we have ever shared.

I realized that we hadn't spent any time with each other since we got back to camp. As if she was reading my mind, she said, "I missed you and I just had to talk to you before you began your fight".

"I missed you too Arty, I promise that I will spend some time with you after the tournament if everything goes well", I replied.

She blushed and said, "I love you Percy, and I don't want you to get hurt. Are you sure you want to fight my brother and his son?"

"I love you too Arty and I happy that you care so much about me but I have to do this for my brothers, we are a team. That also means one for all and all for one", I replied and then I kissed her forehead.

"Okay so what did Chaos say when you went to talk to him?" She asked. I told her everything and she frowned.

"No wonder your friend got so angry when that Roman guy mentioned her, he still cares about her", Arty said.

I nodded and said, "I don't want to spend the rest of my time with you before I fight talking about other people".

"True so what do you have in mind?" Arty asked.

"Well how about this?" I said as I kissed her.

"That could work", she replied. She put her hands around my neck and pulled me in closer. We stood there making out until Nico appeared and cleared his throat.

We stopped kissing and looked at Nico for the reason why he interrupted our fun. "Time for the fight bro and Artemis please tell your man to go easy on me", Nico begged.

Arty blushed and said, "You ruin my moment so I want Percy to beat you up", she said with a smirk. She kissed me one last time and disappeared.

Me and Nico decided to walk back to the arena. We were almost there when I asked who won for the girls division He told me that Thalia won, Reyna came in second and Annabeth came in third. We arrived in the arena and I uncapped riptide. I looked at Nico who had already summoned his sword. We stood there waiting on Zeus to announce the beginning of the fight.

As soon as Zeus announced the fight I and Nico charged at each other. Swords met each other in blurs as we fought, it was a stalemate. Nico wasted no time summoning his dead warriors to help him. Before I knew it I was surrounded by an army of died soldiers with Nico as their commander. I decide two could play this came so I cause the arena to flood itself with water.

The water reached by waist and then I made it stop. The warriors found it hard to move very fast in the water so they were basically rendered useless. I attacked and completely destroyed the warriors. Nico realized the water was a problem so he opened about 5 huge cracks in the Earth and the water drained from the arena.

We stood face to face once again at a stalemate. I noticed the crowd was going crazy with cheers and also that Poseidon and Hades were grinning proudly. While I was in my gaze Nico attacked me. I blocked it and we continued to fight, Nico summoned some more skeletons and made more cracks in the Earth so that I could not flood the arena again.

I heard Hades cheering for his son saying that I was cornered and out of options. Nico smiled and looked at his father and Thalia. A crazy idea struck me and I went forward with it. I summoned hot water from the cracks Nico made and caused a magnitude 8 earthquake. Nico was confused and so were his warriors so I decided to take advantage of the situation. I vapour travelled behind Nico and put riptide to his neck.

When the confusion was over, Poseidon got up and said proudly," That's my boy, he advances to the finals to face Jason Grace". I smiled and released Nico. "I forgot you could do that, good fight though bro", Nico said pulling me in for a manly hug. The crowd went crazy at the sight. I noticed the girls were taking pictures and some had lust in their eyes.

The gods decided to have a break before the final fight so I decided to look for my Arty. When I found her she said, "That was awesome honey". She kissed before I could even respond. We stood there making out until Zeus announced that it was time for the final fight. I vapour travelled to the arena. When I arrived I saw Jason already there with his golden gladius so I summoned riptide.

We stood there waiting for Zeus to give his signal and when he did, we charged simultaneously.

** Hope you enjoyed this chapter and for all those who are waiting to see what happens to Piper the next chapter will deal with her. Anyways please review and let me know how you feel :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jason**

Our swords clashed and there was a blur of gold and bronze. As we fought hurricanes formed around both of us. His hurricane was made by water and mine was made of wind. We slashed and blocked each other's attack until we were tired of the warm up.

"Are we done warming up now?", Percy asked. I heard a few campers gasp and said they must be kidding.

"Yeah let's end this so we can kick Leo's sorry ass". I replied.

"Sure", Percy replied. I electrified my sword again and I noticed Percy's sword absorbed some water that he summoned.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You know how you electrify your sword, well I copied it but I used water to make my sword sharper and instead of electrifying the cut, it poisons the cut", Percy replied.

"So you intend to kill me with your poison then?" I asked.

"No I replaced it with a special kind of water me and my dad made that paralyses the body part it comes in contact with so be careful", Percy replied with a smirk.

I charged summoning the wind to slow his attacks. I realize I was moving slow too, I look down and realized I was standing in water. I willed the wind to act as a second floor above the water and I began to run at Percy who was vulnerable. Just as I was going to put my sword at his neck. A pair of water hands grabbed me. He was squeezing the life out me and I felt immense pain.

I thought of an Idea. It went like this, since water is an excellent conductor of electricity if I shocked the water it will make its way to Percy. I summoned lightning and shot it at the water. Almost immediately Percy was electrocuted and I continued to strike the water hoping for him to forfeit. But instead Percy summoned more water.

I looked at him like he was crazy but he continued to summon water until it covered his entire body. I summoned lightning until I was exhausted. I looked up to my dad and said, "It's over". Poseidon started to laugh and my father said, "No son remember that water heals him and gives him energy".

Almost as if on cue Percy emerged from the water with a huge grin on his face. "Ready for round two with our swords?" He asked but never waited for an answer. He attacked and I barely managed to block his attacks. I was weak and he knew it. He could have easily beaten me because even I think he is the best swordsman alive.

I mean the only reason why me and Nico stood a chance was because he taught us for like a month. I was knocked out of my train of thought when Percy disarmed me. I only had one last trick left up my selves and my dad told me only to use it in emergencies but I didn't care. I summoned the lightning once again but this time I caught it, forming my personal master bolt that my dad had created for me.

"Wow Grace you have some new tricks I see", Percy said. I blasted him with my lightning bolt but what he did shocked me, the crowd and even the Olympians. Well except his dad who was smiling proudly. Percy just redirected lightning with riptide.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"A good magician never reveals his secrets", Percy said and charged at me again.

I knew this was the end but I still tried to block his attacks. He cut my left hand and it immediately went numb. I was now fighting with one hand. I tried to zap him with lightning one more time and he redirected it again. But this he redirected it at me and I probably was the first child of Zeus to ever be shocked by lightning. I dropped the master bolt and fell to the ground.

Percy raised his sword to my neck and waited.

"Hail Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, Assassin of Chaos, Guardian of Artemis and Champion of this year's Half Blood Tournament", Zeus boomed. Everyone gave Percy a standing ovation and his dad came to hug him followed by his girlfriend Artemis. Everyone was shocked when Percy and Artemis started to make out.

I looked at my Dad and he was fuming with anger.

**Piper**

"Umm what did you do to my friends?" I asked after watching my friends passed out.

"Don't worry about your friends, they are just sleeping", Chaos replied. "Now about your quest, if you accept the quest you will be sent to dragon planet to kill their king Lereus", Chaos announced.

"Okay but why do you need the king assassinated?" I asked.

"Because he intends to take over his galaxy and he is disrupting the peace now do you accept the quest or not?" Chaos asked.

"If this quest will help Jason forgives and loves me again then I accept your quest.

"Very well", Chaos said. He handed me some documents and said, "I expect you to read the information about the king and come up with a plan in three hours".

"We will be going to my palace now, please follow me", He said. A black hole appeared in front of him and he walked in it so I did as I was told I followed him. OMG was the only thing I could say when I saw his palace. It was a thousand times more breath taking than any palace on Olympus. And yes that includes Zeus's palace too.

The exterior was pitching black with star dust and stars on it. What really caught my attention was that the stars were moving on the walls. To be honest the exterior looked like one of those pictures you would see of the galaxy. The interior was also black but it was complimented by gold and white. Instead of light bulbs they were mini suns. The mini suns were beautiful; they looked like Earth's sun when it is rising.

"You may go in the conference room and prepare your plan. You may also watch the Half Blood tournament if you want to", Chaos said. He directed me to the conference room and left me in there. It took me an hour to come with a main plan and a backup plan. After I was finished and I noticed I had time to spare. I turned on the huge flat screen TV in the conference room.

I concentrated on the tournament and it came up. I saw Jason fighting the Roman guy. I heard the Roman guy mention my name and I saw Jason became furious. So he is still heartbroken, I thought. I felt really bad at that thought but the thought also gave me the determination I would need to complete my quest.

The next fight was the girl's finals. I watched my best friends fight and I kind of felt proud to call them my best friends. I was really happy when Thalia won, I was literally jumping up and down like a 5 year old child. Up next was Percy vs Nico and I knew this was going to be awesome but damn I did not expect it to be that awesome. Nico and Percy's powers were amazing and I was on the edge of my seat until the very end of the match. That match was awesome but the best match was next Percy and Jason.

To be honest I am thinking of this match as a rematch of the time when Gaea had made some spirits control them and they were forced to fight. No one won thought because of my interference though so they never got to know who the best fighter was. "They are really are something right?" Chaos asked as he entered the room.

"Yeah they are amazing", I replied.

"Yeah your time is up but since I know you want to see the last fight I shall allow you some extra time. " Chaos said. "I also want to see what my assassins are capable of so I shall watch the fight with you", Chaos said. He summoned a chair and sat down beside me.

The finals of the boy division began. The fight was a blur of swords so far and I was surprised when they said it was just a warm up, When my mouth was open out of shock, I noticed Chaos smiling proudly. The fight continued but these boys continued to shock me. The first shock was when Jason caught lightning and it turned into his personal master bolt.

The second shock was when Jason shot lightning at Percy and he redirected lightning with riptide. "How did he do that?" I asked.

"Well have you must have known water is an excellent conductor of lightning. When Percy absorbed water into his sword it became an excellent conductor of lightning itself so the water in the sword was basically electrified water. Since it is water and Percy has master that element, he came up with a technique that releases the electricity from within the water", Chaos said proudly.

"Wow who knew Seaweed brain could be so intelligent", I said.

"Well the fight is over, Percy is the victor", Chaos announced. He was about to turn off the tv when I noticed Percy was kissing a girl with auburn hair.

"No wait look at the screen", I said pointing at the TV. Chaos looked at the screen and for the first time Chaos actually looked shocked.

When they were finish making out and I saw the face of the woman I was shocked. No to say I was shocked is an huge understatement. The woman was no other that the goddess of maidens, Artemis. "I never knew they were going to go public so early", Chaos said.

"Wait you knew they were together?" I asked.

"Of course I knew, I have to watch my Assassins you know", Chaos said regaining his composure.

He switched off the TV and said, "Now let me hear your plan", he said.

"My main plan is since he is single and I am a daughter of Aphrodite and a charm speaker, I was planning on making him fall in love with me and then I kill him".

"That's exactly what I was thinking but let me warn you if you have sex with him , Jason will hate you more than he already does", Chaos said.

I didn't want Jason to hate me so I was thinking about changing the plan. "Stop thinking about changing the plan, it is the best way cause the king is also a man whore and would love to get his hands on you. All you have to do is kill him before he has sex with you. If you kill him afterwards you succeed in the quest but fail your personal goal", Chaos announced.

"Okay sir I will do my best and I will not fail", I said.

"I believe in you but just to be sure I shall bless you. With my blessing you your godly powers will increase to rival that of your own mother with the exception of your charm speak. I shall make you the best charm speaker in the world but your charm speak will not work on me or those with my blessing such as my Assassins and some of the gods", Chaos said.

"Thank you sir", I replied. He nodded and blasted me with a pink aura. I blacked out instantly.

**I also do not own any characters fro Pjo or Hoo, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**If you know any good stories, please tell me cause I need more stories to read.**

**Review and tell me what you think please (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Artemis**

When Percy was declared the winner of the tournament, I felt really proud and happy. I also felt the need to just run up to him and kiss him right there. I tried to fight that feeling but I just couldn't help it so I gave in to the temptations. My heart won the battle over my mind once again and for that moment I didn't care about the consequences.

I ran towards Percy, shoving anybody and everybody in my way. When I finally got to him, I threw my hands around his neck and kissed him. He seemed shocked at my actions but never the less he wrapped his arms around my waist and returned the kiss. I was aware that everyone was watching but I didn't care; I deepened the kiss.

"Just what the hell are you doing with your hands on my daughter you piece of shit", Zeus roared. Percy broke off the kiss to respond to my father. I started to worry because I knew Percy really didn't have any manners to the Gods especially when he is angry.

He tightened his grip around me and said," I was kissing her until you rudely interrupted us".

"Let go off my daughter now you bastard or face the consequences", Zeus yelled.

Poseidon appeared next to my father and said, "Son please just leave her alone, there are thousands of women in the world who would do anything for you to even look at them". I felt a little scared because although I didn't like that fact, it was true. Percy could get any woman or goddess he desires.

Percy looked at his father and said, "Father my heart belongs to Artemis and if you really love me you will allow me to love the woman whom I desire even if you don't like the fact that she is your brother's daughter. If you can give me one other valid reason why you disapprove of her, I will leave her alone forever".

I was glad for everything Percy said except the last part. I didn't like the fact that our relationship would end if Poseidon found a good reason. But I tried to assure myself that I hadn't had any problems with the sea god.

I noticed Poseidon thinking hard until he finally announced," You are right my son that was the only reason I disapproved and just and only just because I love you I will allow you and Artemis to be".

I was relieved at his words but I trembled in fear when I noticed he was glaring at me. "But if you ever hurt my son, I don't care what your father says I will you send you to Tartarus", Poseidon said with a smile.

"Stop this non sense, I will not allow my maiden daughter to be in any relationships especially one with a sea spawn", Zeus said summoning his master bolt.

"Lord Zeus I strongly advise that you don't pick a fight with Percy, it is unwise. We should deal with this without a fight", Athena said.

"I will kill this pathetic demigod before I allow him to date my daughter", Zeus said. Percy released his hold and me and gestured for me to leave. He uncapped riptide and walked up to my father, he stopped 5 feet away from my dad.

This is going to get ugly I though. And all because I couldn't control my emotions. "I don't want you to fight you Zeus but I will do what I must. I will not allow you to push around Artemis, she may be your daughter but she can make her own choices and I don't care if you're the king of gods cause if you haven't noticed I am not a god", Percy said raising riptide.

I knew I shouldn't feel happy at what Percy said but I couldn't help it. It was nice to know that I could depend on him. I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't realized that Jason and Nico were now standing side by side with Percy. Both had their weapons out ready for a fight.

"Jason my own son, why would you betray your father?" Zeus asked looking utterly stunned.

"I am loyal to Percy, Chaos and Nico more than anyone else", Jason announced.

Thalia ran over to Nico and said, "Nico please don't fight my father, I care about you do much to watch you get hurt anymore". I was shocked when Nico kissed Thalia and they began to make out.

"What the f*ck now another one of my favourite daughter is with a spawn of the underworld, I shall never allow these abominations to go on any further I shall kill you all and I don't give a f*uck what any one has to say about it", Zeus announced. Zeus blasted the boys' with full power from his master bolt but the blast was redirected by riptide.

"Olympians I command you all to assist me to kill these boys", Zeus commanded realizing he was outnumbered and probably outmatched.

"We will not kill our sons for your selfish reasons", Poseidon and Hades said in unison. I didn't move and neither did Aphrodite, Athena, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus or Hestia. The only Olympians who went to Zeus's aid were Ares and Hephaestus.

I couldn't believe what was going to happen and the fact the more than half of the council didn't follow Zeus's orders. I was sure this would lead to war in the future. The three Olympians stood face to face with the Assassins. "Die in the name of Olympus", Ares said as he charged at Nico. Nico sidestepped Ares and countered his attack by disarming him.

Ares summoned another sword but this time he headed for Jason. Jason blocked his sword and countered his attack by jabbing Ares in his side and electrocuted him in his cut. Ares screamed in pain and staggered backwards. It was obvious that the god of war was no match for the Assassins.

"I will kill you both ", Ares roared as he began to change into his true form.

"Stop fighting with my Assassins it is obvious that you are weak compared to them", a voice said.

The voice sounded ancient and powerful but I couldn't locate where the voice had come from. Suddenly a black hole appeared beside the boys and a tall, muscular man covered in black robes walked out. I recognized the man from the meeting where the boys were made my guardians. It was Chaos.

Chaos glared daggers at my father and announced, "How dare you attack my Assassins".

"How dare your Assassins touch my daughters", Zeus yelled.

"Father I strongly suggest you show respect to your creator", Jason said.

"Zeus I give you this option and your decision will affect what happens next. You have two options either you allow your daughters to love whoever they chose or be the first god to be assassinated by them and then have your one of your brothers rule as king. Before you make your decision know that you will be fighting all three of them without any help and I will tell them to have no mercy on you", Chaos said.

For the first time in my existence my father was lost for words. Everyone watched him eagerly to know his choice. Poseidon and Hades seemed pleased to know that they might be the next king of gods. "This is outrageous, those boys can't possible hope to defeat me, I am the king of gods", my father said.

"Well you saw how easily Nico and Jason bested the god of war right? Plus your lightning won't work because Percy can redirect it and your other powers will be matched by your own son. Now put all of them together and tell me if you honestly think you stand a chance against them?' Chaos asked.

Realization seemed to finally dawn on my father and his face fell. Honestly, as surprising as it is even I knew that those boys were a force not to be messed with. "I will allow Nico and Percy to date my daughters as long as they promise on your name to never try to take my throne", Zeus said. I realized that my dad just acknowledged that someone was stronger than him. I also realized that he was trying to ensure that he keeps his throne in exchange for letting me and Thalia be with Percy and Nico.

Chaos looked at his at his Assassins and they each said, "We swear on our master Chaos's name that we will never try to remove you from being the king gods".

"Now let us shake hands, award the winners of the tournament and have the final match that everyone is waiting for", Zeus announced. He shakes the boy's hands and hugged me and Thalia.

"Umm Zeus may I request you do something for me before I leave", Chaos asked.

"What is it?" Zeus asked.

"I would like for you to postponed the award ceremony until after the finale because I have duties to attend to but I would like to watch this fight before I leave", Chaos said.

"Very well, warriors to the centre of the arena now", Zeus announced.

Hephaestus summoned Leo and they stood in front of Nico, Jason and Percy waiting for the battle to begin. The crowd was excited to see this fight, the cheers or taunts were deafening. "Commence the battle", Chaos announced.

**Narrator**

The boys quickly decided that Nico and Percy would deal with Hephaestus while Jason deals with Leo. Leo and Hephaestus charged as soon as the battle was announced. They were covered by a tornado made of fire which really surprised everyone excluding Chaos and his Assassins. Percy summoned water and doused out the fire tornado. Hephaestus and Leo (fire dudes) were still charging but only thing on fire was their swords.

Their swords weren't covered in regular fire, it was covered in Greek fire. Nico charged at the fire dudes sensing that his friends needed time to power up their swords.

"Nico no, it's too dangerous", Thalia screamed but Nico didn't care. He charged anyways but he was on the defence as he blocked the fire dudes attacks. Jason summoned lighting to power up his sword and Percy absorbed the water he used earlier.

Jason blasted Hephaestus away from Leo with lightning while he began his attack on Leo. Percy and Nico went after Hephaestus just as they had planned. Hephaestus figured out their plan and realized that he needed to return by his son's side. Nico summoned 50 dead warriors to surround Hephaestus while Percy made a wall of water behind the warriors. They trapped the god of fire and things weren't looking good for him.

On the other side of the fight Jason and Leo were having a hardcore sword fight. Leo noticed his father was enclosed in a wall of water but he couldn't do anything to help. Jason on the other hand noticed that Leo had improved greatly over the past year. The two continued to fight but although Leo hadn't gotten good, Jason was still better so Leo got multiple cuts during the sword fight and he screamed in pain as he got another one. Leo's attacks were slowing down and Jason began to dominate the battle.

Leo realizing this summoned another fire tornado as his defence but this time the tornado was made from Greek fire. Jason couldn't touch Leo physically. After Leo recovered he charged.

Hephaestus sensed his son had summoned a tornado made from Greek fire so he did the same. Percy realized this and charged. Hephaestus meets him in his charge and the two engaged in fighting. Percy was obviously a better with a sword but what really surprised him was when riptide wasn't affected by his fire and Percy managed to cut him.

Hephaestus was so stunned that he didn't realize that Nico was now inside the tornado with his sword at Hephaestus's neck. Percy removed the water wall so everyone could see the god of fire. "Surrender or do you want to die? And remember my sword is Stygian ice, it absorbs your essence", Nico said.

"Leo please forgive me, I surrender", Hephaestus announced.

The boys quickly moved towards Jason and Leo. Leo hadn't realized his father was out of the fight until Nico and Percy attacked him. Leo ran out of energy after 10 minutes of sparring with all three of the Assassins at once. The tornado subsided and Leo was left defenceless.

"Do what you want to do to me, it still won't change the fact that I f*cked your girlfriend 10 times. I really don't see the point of you fighting for her except the fact that she is awesome in bed", Leo said unaware to the fact that he wasn't making things easier for himself.

As soon as he finished talking three swords were impaled into him. He screamed out in pain on contact. "Don't you ever call her name of your mouth again", roared Jason.

"Nico removed your sword, we aren't ready to kill him yet", Jason said. Nico chuckled and removed his sword. Percy and Jason removed their swords.

"Stand up and fight Valdez", Jason yelled. Leo barely managed stand up and grab his sword.

"You can handle him by yourself so I and Nico will just be watching", Percy said. Leo lunged at Jason but it was slow and clumsy. Jason sidestepped his attack and punched Leo in the gut. Jason dropped his sword and started to pound Leo with his bare hands. Jason literally beat the shit out of him. When Jason was finished Leo had vomited 4 times, lost a couple teeth and was spitting out golden blood.

Jason took his sword and began to make cuts as he said, "This is for betraying me when I thought you were my friend. After all we have been through, you still go and f*ck my girl". After 5 more minutes of torture Jason decided to end the match.

He raised his sword to Leo's neck and waited. "The Assassins of Chaos are obviously the winners", Zeus announced.

Chaos stood up and said, "Very well done indeed my Assassins, I hope everyone knows now not to mess with my boys. Nico, Percy and Jason you will be given your first mission next week, I will inform you about the details of the mission tonight in your dreams. Until then you may spend time with the people you love because this mission will take 3 months to complete. Also Jason, Piper will be back by the time you have completed your mission. That is all, enjoy your day everyone". When Chaos was finished talking he disappeared.

**Hope you liked this chapter, review and let me know what you think though.**

**P.S- The next chapter will be about the awards and also a party which will be very interesting ;)**

**Ohh and I also need a Beta reader so if you are interested Pm me (:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Annabeth**

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the goddess of maidens, the same woman who despises men and leads a group of man hating girls kissing my Percy. To say I was shock is an understatement. But it didn't seem like I was the only one shocked though, her hunters were also shocked some were even boiling with anger. So this was the other love Piper was talking about I thought.

To be honest I was kind of glad that his love was forbidden by Zeus seeing as he didn't want his daughter being with a son of Poseidon. Talking about that isn't that what happened between me and Percy back in the old days. If it was one thing I knew, if Percy really loves her then nothing will stand in his way. I was proven to be right when Percy was ready to fight for her.

I started to get worried when Hephaestus, Ares, Nico and Jason joined the fight. This could be the beginning of world war three happening before me. Then out of nowhere a man appeared that fitted the description of Chaos my mom gave me so it must be him. He came and basically gave Zeus an ultimatum and surprisingly Zeus actually had fear in his eyes.

He eventually agreed that both his daughters would be allowed to have their relationships with boys. Don't get me wrong I mean I was happy for Thalia cause she is my best friend but I hated the fact that Zeus also gave Percy and that b*tch he calls a daughter permission too. My anger quickly turned into fear when Artemis glared at me as if she was reading my mind.

"Now that our problems have been taken care of we shall begin the award ceremony. We shall begin with the ladies and we will go in the traditional order from the second runner up to the champion", Zeus announced and with that a stage appeared and all the gods were already seated along a judging table.

"Annabeth Chase**,**my daughter step forward", my mom said.

I walked up to the table and announced, "For my first wish I want the friendship of Percy again for my second I wish to spend a month with Percy sometime in the future".

Artemis was the first to react at my wishes, "You will not be spending a whole month with my boyfriend you stupid girl".

I shuttered when she called Percy her boyfriend. Was I like this in the past I thought, remembering when I used to get worked up about Percy always around so many girls?

"Actually she will see that we swore to grant any wish that was not godly and that was in our power. Her wishes meet both requirements", Athena said. I smiled when my mother was backing me up on this; she probably still wants Percy to be her stepson.

"Very well your wishes will be granted if Percy accepts", Zeus said.

He smiled at me and said, "I accept". I returned the smile and turned towards Artemis. I watched in delight as Artemis slumped in her chair in defeat.

"You have no need to be worried or angry Artemis seeing that Annabeth left out the most important part of her wish especially since that was her part she forgot to say was that I want to be **alone** with Percy", Athena said.

I hate to admit but my mother is right as usual. I looked up to see Artemis sitting upright in her chair with a huge smile in her face. At the moment I felt like the dumbest child of Athena.

I noticed my mother watching me until she finally said, "You're not the dumbest overall just the dumbest when it comes to relationships". I felt like crying so I ran out of the arena and towards my cabin immediately.

**Thalia**

To be honest I really felt sorry for Annabeth but I knew she just needed to be by herself now. Other than Annabeth's incident, today was really an awesome day. I was the women Half Blood Champion; Nico survived not one but two fights with the Gods and my father although he was kind of force would allow Nico to be my boyfriend without trying to kill him every second. Today was simple one of the best days of my life.

"Now for the runner up Reyna, daughter of Bellona and praetor of Camp Me please step forward", Jupiter announced. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice my father was now in his roman form. As Reyna walked forward towards the Gods, her mother was watching her with a colossal smile on her face.

"For me first wish I would like to gained the kind of immortality that the hunters of Artemis possess and for my second I would like me battle senses to be improved so that it rivals the battle sense of the greatest hero ever alive Perseus Jackson", Reyna announced.

"Very well your wishes shall be granted", Jupiter announced. The gods shot blasts of their power at Reyna, probably making her half immortal and she lost consciousness, she was taken away by her mother. Jupiter changed back to his Greek form, Zeus.

"Now for the champion my daughter, Thalia Grace", Zeus announced.

Everyone gave me a standing ovation as I walked towards the judging table. I bowed and said, "For my first wish I would like to spend 6 months training with my father so that I can improve my godly powers and for my second I would like for there to be a annual party the following night of the tournament to celebrate the success of the tournament".

To my surprise Dionysus was the first the first to react to my wishes. "The second wish is the best wish I have heard all day", he announced.

"I agree your wishes shall be granted my daughter, we shall leave to begin your training when your precious boyfriend will be leaving for his mission", Zeus said as he gave a imperial gold necklace with an black and gold replica of Zeus's fist pendant that marks me as the women champ. Shit I forgot about Nico, I wonder if he is angry that I made my decision without asking if he was okay with it. When I was walking back to Nico I noticed he was trying not to look me in the eyes.

**Nico**

I was kind of angry at the fact Thalia made such a big decision that could greatly affect our relationship without even telling me first. When she was walking back, I did my best not to look her in the came back to my side where she was originally. "I am sorry Nico, I really am I should have consulted you first", she said.

"It's okay", I lied. Thalia was just about to say something when Zeus stopped her.

"Now for our brave men, we shall go in the same order as beginning with my son, Nico Di Angelo", Hades announced proudly. I walked towards their table.

"For my first wish I would like a mini helm of darkness and I would also like my powers of ghosts to improve so that I can be formally known as the ghost king", I asked.

"Seeing that my son asks for things in my realm, I approve", my father announced. My father blasted me and I felt my powers grow. I also had a mini helm of darkness in my hands.

"Thank you father', I said but instead of sticking around I shadow travelled to the underworld. I came to the underworld for two reasons: to try out my helm of darkness and to enforce my new title as the Ghost King. Alright you probably know that's bullshit so I will tell you the truth. Your very smart so you probably figured that I only came here to avoid my girlfriend. Anyways I summoned my Pegasus Ghost and was going to stroll down here for a while.

**Artemis**

When Nico left, I noticed Thalia's face saddened. He probably left because of what Thalia wished for, well I guess this will be their first obstacle as a couple. "Now for my son, Jason Grace", Zeus announced.

Jason left Percy's side and began to walk towards our table.

When he arrived he looked me in the eye and said," I will be reserving one of my wishes but for the other I was wondering if it would be possible for Piper to become a virgin again?" Everyone looked at me expectantly since I was the goddess of virginity.

"Yes it can be done but where is Piper? She would have to take a special bath that I would prepare for her", I said.

"She is on a quest for Chaos", Jason said sadly. I immediately began to wonder why Percy never told me about that.

"Your wish shall be granted when she returns my son", Zeus announced.

"Thank you Father and Lady Artemis", Jason and then he used lightning to disappear.

Now it was time for my boyfriend, the champion of the Half Blood Tournament to make his wishes.

"Now for the champion of the male division my son, Perseus Jackson", Poseidon announced. Percy vapour travelled instead of walking towards us.

"I would also like to reserve a wish so that it may be used in the future but for my other wish I would like an exact replica of my sword riptide but it must also be enchanted like the original".

"Your wish shall granted my son", Poseidon announced and an exact replica of riptide appeared in his hands. A black and gold ring was also given to him as a symbol of him being the champion. The ring when rubbed would show an image of many different venues of camp. I was scared Percy was going to leave just like his friends so I flashed behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Remember your promise Percy, please don't leave me", I whispered.

"I am leaving but your coming with me, we are going to have our first date Arty", Percy said. I spun him around so that I could look into his eyes to see if he was just joking.

"Really?" I asked.

Instead of replying he pecked my lips, and I almost melted when he smiled and said, "I love you Arty, no let's go have the best time of our lives".

Before I could reply he whistled for Blackjack. Within seconds Blackjack was there and Percy helped me get on Blackjack before he sat behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and asked, "Are you comfortable?". To be honest I felt like I was in heaven but I didn't want to let him know that.

"I am okay so let's go", _I replied._

"Umm the ceremony was not dismissed", my father said.

"Does it look like I care?", Percy asked.

Before my father could respond we already in flight and we were heading towards the ocean. No surprise there but how were we supposed to have our first date in the middle of nowhere.

"Umm where are we going?", I asked.

He smiled and said, "You'll see". Shortly after Blackjack started to descend into the sea. We completely dived into the water and I closed my eyes but to my surprise I wasn't wet.

When I opened my eyes I was inside a water bubble still reading Blackjack which was also surprising. I had so many questions to ask Percy but what I saw next was the most shocking.

"Welcome to Atlantis my lady", Percy announced. I was so shocked I could barely talk. The city was amazing; it was by fare more beautiful than Olympus.

The streets were sea green and white and the palaces were simply amazing. I couldn't help but wonder who the architect was, maybe I could get him to redesign me palace on Olympus. If the city is this beautiful I wonder how Poseidon's palace looks.

"We will be eating at the royal restaurant, seeing that you practically royalty now", Percy said

"How am I royalty?" I asked.

"I am a Prince of the sea and as such you are my princess to be", He said happily.

I blushed at his words. We arrived at the royal restaurant and it was see blue complimented by sea green. The inside was the exact opposite but in the centre there were four statues. Namely Poseidon, Amphirite, Triton and Perseus; it had a caption which said 'the royal family'.

We sat at our table and got ready to order. A woman waitress came up and started flirting with Percy instantly, she seemed to have forgotten I was there so I cleared my throat.

When she looked at me I said, "Are you here to take our orders or flirt with my man?" She apologized and we made our order.

"Thanks for the save babe", Percy said.

"Don't you dare babe because you seem to enjoying it", I said.

He kissed me and said, "I am sorry babe". I told him it was okay and we enjoyed the rest of the dinner. After the meal, we walked hand in hand around the city. Everywhere we went people bowed to Percy and asked who I was. When we were finish touring the city, we went to the surface to watch the sunset and end our first date. But to be honest I never knew Percy could be so romantic.

"So where are we going next?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking we would spend the night in my father's palace". "Where would we sleep? Do you think Poseidon would approve of that?" I asked.

"We would stay in my room and my dad already approved so let's get going. Before I could respond he grabbed my hand and willed the currents to bring us to the palace.

The palace was amazing, it was in the same colours as the restaurant but the ground had water running but it was covered with glass that wasn't visible. When we walked into the throne room, we saw the other members of the royal family. The surprises just didn't stop coming, everything was totally different than what I expected. Triton usually hates his half siblings but here he was hugging Percy. When they were finished he looked at me and smiled.

He went back to his throne. "So this is my soon to be sister in law then, I am rather surprised that is you though Artemis but anyways welcome to the royal family sis", Triton said.

"Thanks", I replied.

"Yes Artemis I would also like to welcome you into my royal family", Poseidon said.

Poseidon looked at Percy and said, "You ready my boy?"

"Yeah just give me a minute and I'll meet you there", Percy replied.

The three gods flashed out of the throne room leaving me and Percy alone. "What are you ready for? How are you and Triton getting along, I thought he hated his half siblings?" I asked.

"Well at first him and my step mom hated my guts but over the year I spent with my father, they grew close to me and I was officially made a prince with a crown and everything. And for your other question every time I am here for a visit me, Triton and my father spar. That was why he asked me if I was ready", Percy said.

"So what will I be doing?" I asked.

"You may either come to watch me and my dad also thought you could try to become friends with his wife too or you could do whatever you want", he replied.

"I prefer to watch my boyfriend fight", I replied. He smiled and flashed us to the arena. He kissed me and left.

"Do you really love him?" Amphirite asked.

"Yes he is the man I have ever loved", I replied honestly.

She smiled and said," I am going to be honoured when you become my daughter".

I smiled and replied, "Me too, now why are the guys fighting?"

She sighed and said, "My husband is very competitive and unfortunately Percy and Triton got that trait". We laughed and continued talking.

Today was one very shocking day, I thought to myself. I never thought I would become friends with the Queen of the ocean but here I was sitting with here waiting for the fight to begin.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thalia**

I could hardly sleep the night of the tournament. I felt really guilty about what I did yesterday to Nico. Throughout the night I had nightmares about Nico so I decided I would just stay up instead of going to bed. At around one in the morning Jason came into the cabin.

"Why aren't you sleeping sis?" he asked.

"Do you know where Nico is?" I replied.

"I believe he is still in the underworld, have you tried to contact him yet?" Jason asked.

"No, I had the feeling he doesn't want anything to do with me." I said sadly.

"Well he probably doesn't, but if he really loves you then he will give you a chance to explain yourself", he replied. He tossed me a drachma and said, "I think you know what to do sis".

"Thanks Jason, you are really a good brother", I said. I hugged him and went into the forest to make an iris message.

When I got to our special spot under the big tree near Zeus's fist, I said the enchantment and begged the goddess Iris to put through my call although I didn't know where he was. I eventually convinced her and the Iris message appeared. In the message I saw Nico at the judging table. I began to think that he was died but that thought was quickly put aside when he started barking orders.

"You are a ghost and therefore I am your king. Since I am your king I am removing you as a judge of the Underworld Midas!" Nico yelled.

"You do not rule me you idiot, it's not my fault your girlfriend doesn't care about you as much as you thought. Heck she doesn't even care to ask for your opinion," Midas said. I flinched at his words but Nico just summoned his sword.

He pointed his sword at Midas and said (in Greek), "Με το παρόν εξορίσει από την κρίση πίνακα του υποκόσμου και καταδικάστηκε σε τομείς της τιμωρίας. Στους τομείς της τιμωρίας που πρέπει να βασανίζεται από φάντασμα Daedalus για πάντα". This in English means 'You are hereby banished from the judging table of the underworld and sentenced to the fields of punishment. In the fields of punishment you shall be tormented by Daedalus's ghost forever'.

At the end of the sentence Midas was consumed in black flames. I could sense an aura of anger around him. He pointed his sword at the empty seat and said," Δηλώνω ότι αποδέχομαι την αδελφή μου, η Bianca Di Angelo ως δικαστής για αντικατάσταση Μίδας". The English translation is 'I hereby declare my sister, Bianca Di Angelo as the replacement judge for Midas'. And with that his sister appeared in the empty chair.

"I am honoured to be given this position brother ", Bianca said.

Nico didn't reply and Bianca seemed to realize there was something wrong with him.

"What's wrong bro?" Bianca asked.

Before Nico could respond, another judge said, "Umm sorry to interrupt the family reunion but we have a job to do you know and you are preventing us from doing that".

"You are all relieved off your duties until I say otherwise", Nico announced.

The judges bowed and disappeared smiling. "I have girl problems sis and I need your advice".

"You like a girl? Who is she? What's the problem?" Bianca asked.

For a short moment I could have sworn that Bianca was child of Aphrodite based on how she was acting.

"I will tell you her name later but I can tell you now that she isn't just any girl, she is my girlfriend and the problem is that she made a big decision without even asking that could greatly affect us".

Bianca eyes wondered around the room until she saw me. She smiled and looked back towards Nico. "Nico does this girl happen to be Thalia Grace?" Bianca asked.

Nico seemed shocked that Bianca found out but he eventually said, "Yes it is Thalia, how did you know?"

"Before I tell you here's my advice. I think you should talk to her and listen to watch she says, well that's if you love her. Do you love her enough to let her explain her actions and possibly forgive her?" she asked.

My heartbeat increased by the end of Bianca's sentence. Greatly to my surprise, he didn't even hesitate to say, "I love her more than anything in the universe".

I smiled and blushed when he said that, I didn't even notice the exchange of words between them. "Thalia, were you spying on me?" Nico said. I jumped when he said my name but I soon regain my composure.

"I actually wanted to apologize to you but you were busy plus I could feel the aura of anger that surrounded so I was worried", I said.

"Thalia, I have no interest what so ever in talking to you right now so please just end the call", Nico said.

I ended the call quickly because I didn't want Nico to see the effect he has on me. His swords pierced through as if it was a double edged blade. I immediately began to cry. I have never felt like this in my entire life. All my life I have hidden my soft side but now I just couldn't do it anymore. I sat on the ground and began to cry my heart out.

**Nico**

"Nico why in Hades did you say that, didn't you just say you love her?" Bianca yelled. Realization suddenly dawned on me that I probably just broke the heart of the only girl that has ever cared for me.

"I have to go find her and beg for her forgiveness Bianca". Bianca nodded in agreement and I shadow travelled to the tree where she was. When I saw her on the ground, my heart broke when I realized I was probably the reason she was in this state.

When she looked t me, I noticed her eyes were bloodshot red. She looked as if she was trying to say something but the words were just not coming from her mouth. I walked over to her, wiped away her tears and hugged her.

"Thalia, I am sorry about what I said earlier, it was my anger speaking not me. I really hope you can forgive me", I whispered.

She stopped crying shortly after I apologized but we remained in silence for about 10 more minutes. "Nico why did you leave after the tournament? Did you leave just to avoid me?" she asked. I chose my words carefully before I responded.

"Yes I left to avoid an argument but I know now that was a mistake and I am deeply sorry", I said.

"It's okay Nico I can't stay upset with you for long, but can you promise me one thing?" she asked.

"Sure what is it?" I replied.

"Promise me that if we have another disagreement you will not run away from me again", she said.

"I promise Thalia", I said. She removed her head from my chest and looked me in the eye. Slowly but surely we leaned into a very kiss. Our lips moved in sync as we deepen the kiss. I felt as if all my worries were being empty into the kiss as it grew more passionate by the second.

We continued or make out session until my phone rang. Yes I know that you're saying half bloods aren't supposed to have phones but I have one simply because I am a badass. I tried to ignore my phone but Thalia broke off the kiss.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" she asked.

"Well I wasn't but since you broke off the kiss I might as well", I replied. I took out my phone and looked at the screen. The minute I 'Dad' on the screen I knew I was in trouble.

I answered the call and said, "Yes Dad".

"Get your ass at my palace now", he yelled and I flinched.

I paled and told Thalia what my dad said. "So I'll see you later then?" she asked.

"It depends do you want to visit my father's palace?" I asked.

She smiled and said, "Sure let's go death breath".

I pecked her lips gently before calling Ghost (his Pegasus). When Ghost arrived I helped Thalia get on and then I sat behind her. After she said she was comfortable I gave Ghost the go ahead to shadow travel to my father's palace.

**Piper**

When I woke up I was in a bedroom that made me feel as if I was still asleep. The room wasn't too girlish or boyish. Just as I was about to start inspecting my room, Chaos appeared. "I see your body has adjusted to the upgrade of powers", he said.

"How long was I out for? I asked.

"Basically a day but the real question is if you're ready for your quest?" Chaos asked.

"Yeah I am ready, just give me a couple minutes put on some proper clothes", I replied.

"No need for that, I know exactly what you should wear", Chaos said. He snapped his fingers and my clothes changed. I was wearing a black and white Jordans, black leggings and a fitted white obey shirt. The clothes hugged my curves, ass and boobs so they were very noticeable. To be honest I felt like a slut.

"Now before I send you to the dragon planet, there is something I think you should know", Chaos announced.

"What is it my lord?" I asked.

"Jason used one of his wishes to return your virginity. What I am basically saying is that **If**you return to Earth you will be a virgin again", Chaos announced. I was lost for words as I registered what Chaos said.

"Now I am even more determined to succeed in my quest", I announced.

Chaos smiled and said, "Good luck Piper McLean, I will be watching your every move". I nodded and with that he opened a black hole beside him, He gestured for me to go in so I said good bye and walked through the black hole.

The black hole left me in an alley. I began to walk around the city observing the environment and ignoring the men who tried to hit on me. Turns out the men on this planet are even worse than those on Earth. Now with the environment now, there were only two major differences between it and Earth. One is that the sky is red instead of blue and two is that there are dragons instead of cars.

I walked around the city until some men dressed in uniform stopped was short and the other was tall. Both men had blue skin which I guess was the normal here. "Hey nice ass you got there", the tall one started to inspect my body even though I was glaring at them. The shorter one grabbed my ass and smiled. I slapped him in his face.

"A feisty one eh, the king loves feisty girls", the short one said.

"Yes he will reward us greatly if we give him such a sexy girl, heck we might even get a promotion", the tall one said. They both grabbed and tied up my arms and feat. But before the perverts left, the tall one began to rub my boobs while the shorter one was slapping my butt. I decided this would be the perfect time to test my new powers.

I concentrated and said, "_You will untie me now and then you will beat yourselves until you have a near death experience"._They untied me and began to fight each other. I couldn't help but feel proud of my handiwork as I watched the two perverts beat the shit out of each other. Eventually they attracted a crowd and some other men in uniform.

"What is going on here?" a voice said.

I looked around to see brown, tall and muscular man with a crown on his head. He must be the king I thought. One very good looking king I might add. I snapped myself out of thinking like that when I reminded myself I was here to kill this man in order to get back Jason. The king ordered the men to stop fighting but they didn't so he ordered for the other men to kill the two fighting.

He saw me and smiled. I returned the smile as he began to make his way towards me. "And who is this beautiful lady I stand before?" he asked.

"Piper and you must be King Lereus", I replied.

"Yes my dear so my I ask where you are from?" Lereus asked.

"I am the long lost daughter of the man you killed 15 years ago".

"Oh, so you finally decided to come out of hiding. Well how about we get to know each other more?" He asked.

I nodded in agreement and a pure gold dragon came towards us. He gestured for me to get on the dragon so I obliged. He got on the dragon and we took flight. Well at least I got in smoothly, now it's time for the hard part. Wish me luck guys: /

**Thalia**

We arrived at Hade's palace and Nico lead us to the throne room. The surprising thing is that there were three thrones instead of two. Hades was in his throne and he looked pissed. Persephone was also in her throne but she looked like she was bored or annoyed. We bowed to the king and queen and then Nico pulled me towards the third throne.

"Is that yours?" I asked.

"Yeah I got it during my year of training, I'm the Prince you know", he said.

He sat on his throne and pulled me onto his lap. I blushed and rested my head on his shoulder. When I made myself comfortable, I realized we were being watched and I blushed even more.

"Now father why did you seem so angry?" Nico asked.

"Well maybe it's because you gave the judges a vacation and as a result there is a lot of traffic and Charon is complaining." Hades yelled. I flinched but Nico just kissed me cheek so that I would calm down.

"Son this is a time for business not personal pleasures", Hades said.

"Okay father, Thanatos your service is needed", Nico said. Suddenly the god of death was in the throne room and he bowed to everyone, yes he even bowed to Nico.

"Yes my lord?" Thanatos asked.

"Go and find the judges and bring them here", Nico commanded. Thanatos nodded and left. I was stunned to be honest as I watched my boyfriend command death.

"Now father I have decided that we need to upgrade our system of judging, I think it is too old fashion and slow", Nico said.

"Okay and how exactly do you intend to do that?" Hades asked.

"We should only judge the people who are being rewarded since they will have a choice to chose between Elysium or try again for the Isles of the blessed.

"That is an excellent idea my son but what will happened to those that should go to Asphodel or the fields of punishment?", Hades asked. Nico seemed confused so I came up with an idea.

"May I speak Lord Hades?" I asked.

"First of all there is no need for formalities since you're the girlfriend and the possibly future wife of my favourite son and secondly yes you may speak".

I blushed and I noticed Nico did too.

"I was thinking that you should install scanners to determine where someone goes", I said.

"Yes dad the scanners will scan their brain to see what they did throughout their lives", Nico said.

"But I also think the judges should be there to oversee the process though", I added.

"That's a great idea plus it will be faster too. I approve of this plan but I will not be the one to execute it. Nico since you and your girlfriend came up with this plan; the two of you shall execute it. Meeting adjourned", Hades announced and with that the king and queen disappeared leaving me and Nico alone.

"We make an excellent team babe", Nico said.

"Yeah we do, so what do we do now?" I asked as I stood up.

He pulled me back into his lap and kissed me. He broke it apart just when I was going to deepen it and said, "Do you want to do that?" he asked. I replied by kissing his neck before I kissed his lips. We began to make out and just as I was about to deepen the kiss again someone cleared their throat. I broke off the kiss and looked towards the person who cleared their throat with an annoyed expression visible on my face.

My expression quickly changed into a cheery red blush when I realized who it was. The people who appeared in the throne room were Thanatos, Bianca and the other two judges. Everyone was bowing except Bianca who was actually smiling.

"You may rise and Thanatos there is no need for you to bow to me", Nico said.

"Yes my lord, is there anything else?" Thanatos asked.

"Yes actually I would like to formally introduce you to the girl sitting in my lap. Her name is Thalia Grace and she is my girlfriend. Thalia as you already he is the god of death, Thanatos", Nico announced.

I smiled and said, "Nice to meet you Thanatos".

"It is a pleasure to meet the future princess of the Underworld", he said as he bowed. I blushed slightly and found myself speechless.

"You are free to go now Thanatos", Nico said. He said his goodbyes and then left. Nico informed the judges of the changes that will be made and they were actually pretty glad. Nico dismissed the judges and we were left alone once again. I looked at the time and realized it was 6 pm.

"Nico we should leave soon, the party will begin in an hour", I said.

"Okay let's go", he said.

And with that we were consumed by the shadows. When the shadows disappeared I was still sitting in his lap. The only difference was that instead of a throne room, we were inside my cabin on my bunk. I got up and said, "You should go get ready for the party Death breath". He stood up and kissed me before he left to get ready.

**Percy**

I left Artemis with my step mom and left to get ready for the fight. When I was ready for battle, I started to look for Triton to discuss battle strategies. I found him at the entrance to the arena. "You ready bro?" I asked.

"Yeah bro how about you? Artemis okay?" Triton asked.

"Yeah am ready and she is okay so what's the plan this time?" I replied.

"Since defence plus offence didn't work the last time I say we both be on offence but cover each other's back", Triton said.

"Alright bro, let's go show everyone what the Princes can do", I said.

"By everyone you mean Artemis right", Triton teased. I blushed and made our way into the arena. We were greeted with a standing ovation as we made our way towards our father.

We stopped at around 5 feet from our dad. Triton took out his sword and net while I took out my twin swords. Poseidon summoned his trident and got in his usual battle stance. We all waited for the signal to begin from Amphitrite.

"Citizens of Atlantis it is my pleasure to welcome you all to yet another royal fight between the Princes and the King. Before the fight begins I would like you all to welcome a future Princess of the sea, Prince Percy's girlfriend and the Goddess of the hunt, Lady Artemis", Amphitrite said.

Arty was greeted with a standing ovation and she responded by smiling and waving at the crowd. When the crowd died Amphitrite continued to speak.

* * *

"I would also like to inform you that Percy has also been appointed as a Guardian of Artemis and an Assassin of the creator, Chaos. As a result of these many blessings I have decided to make the Princes and the King fight shirtless", Amphitrite announced as she snapped her fingers making our shirts disappear.

The girls were all gasping and making googly eyes at us, I looked up to see Arty staring at my body and I blushed. "Now that everything is settled, let the fight begin", Amphitrite announced. Triton and I attacked Poseidon. Dad blocked all our attacks and he was starting to weaken us. I decided to bring it up a notch so I made the water around my father freeze. Triton caught him in the net and was going in for the final blow.

At the last minute Poseidon turned his body into water and escape the net. My dad appeared behind of us and jabbed at us. I blocked his attack and used my disarming technique to disarm him. The crowd went crazy when I disarmed my dad. Poseidon smiled and said, "Well you got me with swords but now it is time for the fight with our godly powers".

And with that he sent a wall of water pressure towards us. I summoned my own wall to and sent it to meet his. Everyone was shocked when my dad and my walls meet each other half way, none being able to move. "Alright boy's I am going to go all out on you ", Poseidon announced.

"Triton I will hold him off, you sneak up behind him okay?" I said.

"Are you sure Percy? Dad said he was going to go all out", Triton replied.

"Yeah just go I'll be fine", I replied.

Dad unleashed his full power and I did too. The walls still didn't budge. "What's wrong dad I thought you were going to use your full power". I teased. My dad began to glow and he transformed into his true form. He unleashed all the power he had so I did the same. Everyone gasped when they realized my power was equal to my dad's.

I glanced at Triton as he transformed into his true form and unleashed his power in his own pressure wall. Dad realized what was happening and summoned another pressure wall to meet Triton's. The second he did that my pressure wall slammed into him and he returned to his humanoid form. I ran up to my father and held my swords to his neck.

"I surrender", Poseidon announced. I dropped my swords and helped my dad to his feet.

"The winners are Prince Percy and Prince Triton", Amphitrite announced. The crowd gave one last standing ovation before the royal family left. We arrived in the throne room and Amphitrite helped my father to his throne. When he finally got into his throne he said, "I am so proud of you both, it is an honour to be your father".

For the rest of the night we ate dinner together and I answered their questions as to how I became so powerful. At the end of dinner I told everyone I was going to call it a night and go to my room. Arty and I walked to my room afterwards. "So how was our first date?" I asked as we got into bed.

"It was amazing, I never knew you could be so romantic", Arty replied as she placed her head on my chest.

"I am glad you enjoyed yourself Arty", I replied.

"I love you Percy", she said.

"I adore you Arty", I replied. She smiled and kissed me. I returned the kiss. It eventually led to a passionate make-out session. By the end our session Arty was asleep. After staring at my beautiful girl I started to fall asleep too.

**Just letting you all know, I probably wont be updating until Friday because me and my beta reader will be editing the story. Sorry about the wait and please review (:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Percy**

When I woke up I was greeted by with the most beautiful sight in the world, my girlfriend. When I woke up I noticed she was rubbing my chest and abs. "Good morning Arty, how was your rest?" I asked.

"Good morning Percy, I slept well thanks to you ", she replied.

"Good now what do you want to do until it is time for the party?" I asked.

"Umm I think we should spend the day with my hunter's", she replied. I nodded and she got up and went into the bathroom. While she was gone I decided to check up on Jason and Nico. I took out a drachma and said a prayer to Iris. Nico appeared but he was making out with Thalia so I decided to leave them alone.

I took out another drachma and called Jason. He was lying down in bed so I decided to wake him up. I willed the water vapour in the air and condense and then I dumped the water on him. "What the hell was that for Percy?" He asked.

I willed him to become dry again and said, "Just needed to wake you up that's all so what happened yesterday after the tournament?" I replied.

"Nothing really I just needed some time to clear my brain and vent out my anger", he replied. We continues talking for like 20 minutes and then Artemis came out of the bathroom with only her bra and panties on. Unaware that Jason was watching she came over and pinned me onto the bed.

Her body made me speechless, so many curves and such firm boobs. She is every man's dream including mine. I finally came back to my senses and said, "Babe we are being watched". She turned around and saw Jason watching us via Iris message.

She started to get angry so I said, "We were talking before you came in babe so please don't get angry".

"Ohh am sorry to interrupt then", she announced. She got up and began to walk away. I told Jason I would talk to him later and then I went after. I found her in the throne room looking very sad.

I walked up to her and asked, "What's wrong Arty?"

"I don't know how to please you; I don't know what makes you happy. You're the first guy I have ever been in love with and I don't want to lose you Percy", she said sadly. By the end of her sentence she was sobbing in my embrace.

"As long as your being yourself I will always be happy, you don't have to try to be someone your not. I love you for personality babe not because of anything else", I whispered.

"Really?" she said.

"Really babe", I confirmed. I pecked her lips and said, "We should leave soon it's already 1 pm". We walked around the palace to say our good byes and then we teleported to my cabin at camp. "You ready babe?" I asked.

"Yeah just be on your guard cause they probably hate you right now", she said and then she teleported to her cabin. I followed her and when I arrived I was greeted by hunters glaring at me with murderous eyes.

Well this is going to be fun, I thought as Arty began to talk.

**Leo **

After the fight I fainted. When I woke up I was in my dad's palace and my dad was sitting beside me. When he noticed I was awake he looked relaxed. I asked what happen when I fainted and he told me.

"Dad can you call a meeting with the Olympians?" I asked.

"Sure why though?" he asked.

"I'll tell you when I am telling everyone else", I replied.

He nodded and then we were in the throne room. "I summon the Olympians for a emergency meeting", dad shouted. One by one the Olympians flashed into their respective thrones. When everyone was present everyone looked at my dad.

"Why have you summoned us?" Zeus asked.

"My son would like to talk to you", dad replied.

I bowed to everyone in the room and then said, "I want to earn your forgiveness for what I have done".

"Are you sure you want to do this Leo?" dad asked.

"Yeah I am willing to do anything to earn forgiveness for my betrayal", I replied.

Zeus smiled and said, "Very well you shall do six labours to earn the forgiveness of the gods but you will also need to earn the forgiveness of the Assassins ".

"Your six labours shall be a mixture of the ones Hercules did and some of our very own", Hades announced.

"Your six labours will be as follows: kill the Nemean Lion, kill the Lernean Hydra, kill the Chimera, capture the Creton bull, take the golden apples of the Hesperides and slay the Minotaur", Poseidon added.

"You will also be forbidden to have any form of help", Ares said.

"And we will be watching you so don't even dare to skip or cheat on one", Athena also added.

"Do you accept the labours son?" dad asked.

I thought about it for awhile and said," I accept the six labours my lords and ladies".

"Very well you shall begin in one hour and you must be finish by the time the Assassins return so you basically have 2 months, Meeting adjourned", Zeus announced.

One by one the Olympians flashed put leaving me with my dad. "Son you don't have to do this you know?" he said.

"Yes I do father for I would not like to be an outcast for the rest of my immortal life", I replied.

"Very well let us prepare for your departure", he replied. I nodded and in a matter of seconds we were at my father's palace

**Narrator**

Leo and his father spent the next hour packing the necessities such as ambrosia. When it was finally time to leave the Olympians came to say bye.

Leo left on the Argo 2 to begin his labours. When Leo was gone the Olympians noticed that it was party time. They flashed down to camp to see the party in full swing. Nico and Thalia were intimately grinding in the corner meanwhile Percy and Artemis were dancing less intimately but they were still grinding.

Many people watched in awe because the goddess of the Hunt was dancing and well to put it bluntly she was one heck of a dancer. She had all the guys watching her curvy body like it was the Super bowl game.

"Okay guys we have a treat for you", Apollo announced. "We shall be having some Karaoke tonight with the four hottest guys here, those guys will be determined by you", he continued.

By the end of his speech the girls had already pushed three more guys onto the stage. The guys were: Nico, Percy and Jason. The three Assassins prayed to their master for a blessing which would enable them to be wonderful singers.

"You have my blessing my dears", Chaos said inside their minds.

"So girls what would you like us to sing?" Apollo asked. A dozen hands went up but Apollo chose Drew, a daughter of Aphrodite.

"What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction", Drew suggested.

"Okay hit the music", Apollo announced.

What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction

**Apollo**

You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough

Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

**Everyone**

[Chorus]  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That what makes you beautiful

**Nico**

So c-come on  
You got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
I don't know why  
You're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your eyes

Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

[Chorus]  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful

[Bridge]  
Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana Nana

**Jason**

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

[Chorus]  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful

The crowd went wild, many people stood in shock like Thalia who never knew her boyfriend could sing. "So how did we do?" Apollo asked. His response was a huge round of applause. When he managed to quiet down the crowd he realized Conner Stoll had her hand up.

"Yes Conner?" Apollo asked.

"I was wondering if we could have another song once that one was mainly for the guys" Conner asked.

"Yeah but this time we want the Assassins alone especially since Percy didn't get his own verse", Artemis added. Percy glared at his girlfriend but she just smiled.

"If I sing a verse then you have to sing a song with me Arty?" Percy announced.

The crowd started to cheer for Artemis to agree so she said, "Okay Seaweed Brain".

Apollo walked off the stage and left the boys. "What should we sing?" Jason asked.

"Swimming Pools by Kendrick Lamar", Will suggest.

"Okay hit the music Apollo", Nico said.

**"Swimming Pools (Drank)"**

_[Nico]_  
Pour up, drank, head shot, drank  
Sit down, drank, stand up, drank  
Pass out, drank, wake up, drank  
Faded, drank, faded, drank

_[Jason]_  
Now I done grew up  
Round some people living their life in bottles  
Granddaddy had the golden flask  
Back stroke every day in Chicago  
Some people like the way it feels  
Some people wanna kill their sorrows  
Some people wanna fit in with the popular  
That was my problem  
I was in the dark room  
Loud tunes, looking to make a vow soon  
That I'ma get fucked up, fillin' up my cup  
I see the crowd mood  
Changing by the minute and the record on repeat  
Took a sip, then another sip, then somebody said to me:

_[Everyone]_  
Nigga why you babysittin' only 2 or 3 shots?  
I'ma show you how to turn it up a notch  
First you get a swimming pool full of liquor, then you dive in it  
Pool full of liquor, then you dive in it  
I wave a few bottles, then I watch em all flock  
All the girls wanna play Baywatch  
I got a swimming pool full of liquor and they dive in it  
Pool full of liquor I'ma dive in it

_[Nico]_  
Pour up, drank, head shot, drank  
Sit down, drank, stand up, drank  
Pass out, drank, wake up, drank  
Faded, drank, faded, drank

_[Percy]_  
Okay, now open your mind up and listen to me, Kendrick  
I'm your conscience, if you do not hear me  
Then you will be history, Kendrick  
I know that you're nauseous right now  
And I'm hopin' to lead you to victory, Kendrick  
If I take another one down  
I'ma drown in some poison abusin' my limit  
I think that I'm feelin' the vibe  
I see the love in her eyes, I see the feelin'  
The freedom is granted as soon as the damage of vodka arrive  
This how you capitalize  
This is parental advice  
Then apparently, I'm over influenced by what you are doin'  
I thought I was doin' the most then someone said to me

_[Everyone]_  
Nigga why you babysittin' only 2 or 3 shots?  
I'ma show you how to turn it up a notch  
First you get a swimming pool full of liquor, then you dive in it  
Pool full of liquor, then you dive in it  
I wave a few bottles, then I watch em all flock  
All the girls wanna play Baywatch  
I got a swimming pool full of liquor and they dive in it  
Pool full of liquor I'ma dive in it

_[Jason]_  
Pour up, drank, head shot, drank  
Sit down, drank, stand up, drank  
Pass out, drank, wake up, drank  
Faded, drank, faded, drank

_[Nico]_  
I ride, you ride, bang  
One chopper, one hundred shots, bang  
Hop out. Do you; bang?  
Two chopper, two hundred shots, bang  
I ride, you ride, bang  
One chopper, one hundred shots, bang  
Hop out, do you, bang  
Two chopper, two hundred shots, bang

_[Everyone]_  
Nigga why you babysittin' only 2 or 3 shots?  
I'ma show you how to turn it up a notch  
First you get a swimming pool full of liquor, then you dive in it  
Pool full of liquor, then you dive in it  
I wave a few bottles, then I watch em all flock  
All the girls wanna play Baywatch  
I got a swimming pool full of liquor and they dive in it  
Pool full of liquor I'ma dive in it

_[Percy]_  
Pour up, drank, head shot, drank  
Sit down, drank, stand up, drank  
Pass out, drank, wake up, drank  
Faded, drank, faded, drank

By the time the boys were finished, they were being attacked by the roaring crowd. Apollo who was getting a little jealous of the amount of attention the boys were getting decided to take of his shirt. He whistled and the attention was suddenly on him. The girls had lust in their eyes while the boys seem to be wishing they had his body.

All the girls seemed to be in awe except Artemis, Thalia and Aphrodite. "I am the sexiest and hottest man in the world", Apollo announced.

"Umm no you're not sexiest little brother", Artemis said with a smirk.

"First of all I am older than you and second who could possibly be sexier than me", Apollo replied.

Artemis eyes drifted until they landed on Percy. "My boyfriend is sexier than you", Artemis replied. Artemis knew she shouldn't be using Percy for her personal enjoyment but she just couldn't give up a chance to mess with her brother.

"Really now?" Apollo asked.

Percy looked Artemis in the eyes and mouthed, "Please tell me you're not thinking what I am thinking". She smiled and snapped her fingers making Percy's shirt disappear. Everyone gasped at the sight of Percy's body. Some girls and goddesses were even drooling. But the thing Artemis found most amusing was her brother's face, it was priceless.

Artemis smiled and said, "Well do you still believe you're the sexiest man alive little brother".

Apollo face turned grim but he eventually said, "Whatever anyways it's time for the wonderful couple to sing".

Artemis tried to run but she was eventually pushed onto the stage. "You're going to sing put it down by Brandy and Chris Brown, hit the music dad", Will Solace announced.

**Put It Down**

**I'mma put it down, you can fall in love****  
****I'mma put it down, you can fall in love**  
**I'mma put it down, you can fall in love**  
**I'mma put it down, you can fall in love**  
**I'mma put it down, you can fall in love**  
**I'mma put it down, you can fall in love**  
**I'mma put it, I'mma put it, I'mma put it...**  
**I'mma put it down...**

[Both]  
If you put it down right like the way I want it  
Play your cards right, maybe we can fall in love  
If you put it, put it, if you put it down  
If you put it, put it, maybe we can fall in love

I'mma put it down, you can fall in love  
I'mma put it down, you can fall in love

If you put it, put it, maybe we can fall in love

I'mma put it down, you can fall in love  
I'mma put it down, you can fall in love

**If you put it, put it, maybe we can fall in love**

[Artemis]  
Ooh your talk game, is so tough  
Damn I love it all  
Even the way you flex  
That's what turn me  
Ooh you know you make me weak  
Just cause the way you are  
Cause everybody in here know that you're a star  
And yet and still i'm letting you know  
I got the sweetest high  
Any man that wants this babe  
He gon' have to work hard  
From what I see, you got what I want  
That's just half the part  
Gotta see what you put on it  
To make sure you're the one

[Both]  
If you put it down right like the way I want it  
Play your cards right, maybe we can fall in love  
If you put it, put it, if you put it down  
If you put it, put it, maybe we can fall in love

**If you put it, put it, maybe we can fall in love**

I'mma put it down, you can fall in love  
I'mma put it down, you can fall in love

If you put it, put it, maybe we can fall in love

[Artemis]  
I hope the chilvary ain't dead to you boy cause i'm grown  
Got to pull up in that, come up with that, when I see what I want  
Gotta go old school with me sometimes  
Still keep it soul, twenty twelve for me  
Cause I still beef it all  
And yet I still I want you to know  
Got the sweetest high  
And even though he can buy the coup for me  
He gon' have to work hard  
And now I see, you got what I want  
That's just half the part  
I gotta feel what you put on it  
To make sure you're the one

**[Both]****  
****If you put it down right like the way I want it**  
**Play your cards right, maybe we can fall in love**  
**If you put it, put it, if you put it down**  
**If you put it, put it, maybe we can fall in love**

I'mma put it down, you can fall in love  
I'mma put it down, you can fall in love

If you put it down right, maybe we can fall in love

I'mma put it down, you can fall in love  
I'mma put it down, you can fall in love

If you put it down right, maybe we can fall in love

**[Percy]****  
****Ain't nobody put it down like me though**  
**Why are you playing? girl you know**  
**With all this money, and all your cake**  
**Girl you better stop, I got a big ego**  
**I'm sipping on that brandy**  
**That liquour comes in handy**  
**And girl I know you fancy**  
**But this party i'm financing**  
**She told me, it ain't even like that**  
**She been hating all night**  
**Her friend uptight, all right**  
**(so put it down)**  
**I took her out the club**  
**Told her girl she'd be right back**  
**Back to the crib**  
**And in the morning all this was worth it**  
**Baby go get your hair did**  
**Then buy you a couple purses (you deserved it)**

**[Both]****  
****You, you, you, can be the one I call**  
**When having a bad day**  
**And I need a shoulder to cry**  
**You, you, you might change the way I feel**  
**Teach me how to let the guard down**  
**Ain't gone lie, there's been times**  
**Thought someone I had was the answer to my prayers**  
**Come to find out he wasn't the truth**  
**And I got you, tryna tell me**

I'mma put it down, you can fall in love

**[Both]****  
****If you put it down right like the way I want it**  
**Play your cards right, maybe we can fall in love**  
**If you put it, put it, put it, if you put it, put it**  
**If you put it, put it, maybe we can fall in love**

I'mma put it down, you can fall in love  
I'mma put it down, you can fall in love

If you put it, put it, maybe we can fall in love

I'mma put it down, you can fall in love  
I'mma put it down, you can fall in love

If you put it, put it, maybe we can fall in love

If you put it down right like the way I want it

If you put it, put it, put it, if you put it, put it down  
If you put it, put it, maybe we can fall in love

As soon as they were finish singing they began to make out on the stage. Everyone began to cheer, they eventually broke apart. When the crowd saw their faces both of them were crimson red.

**Jason**

When Percy and Artemis were finish singing I decided to leave. I lightning travelled to the creek and began to meditate. "What's wrong my boy?" Zeus said as he walked into my range of vision.

"Why should I tell you, it's not like you care anyways. I am just your pawn", I replied.

"Well to be honest that's what I usually thought but I have grown close to you over the year we spent my son. You are the one out of the two sons which have made me proud to be their father", Zeus replied. Zeus walked over to his son and pulled him into an embrace. "I might not say this all the time or it might now show but I love you my son".

"I love you too dad", I said. They broke apart and sat at the creek. They began talking and I was surprised that there was another side to my pompous, arrogant father.

"Well son I better be going, just remember you can always talk to me", and with that said Zeus flashed away. When Zeus left Jason began to wonder through the forest. I walked until he heard fighting. I cautiously made my way towards the fight. When I arrived he saw Leo battling the hydra by himself. I had the sudden urge to help him but I decided to watch him fight first.

**Leo**

The monster tracker that I and my dad invented led me to the nearest monster which was the hydra. I willed my screwdriver to turn into my sword as the ship was landing. I summoned Greek fire to engulf my sword. I prayed to the gods to make them aware of my fight and then I charged.

I sidestepped and slashed the heads of the hydra. I was glad that I could control fire because I didn't have to worry about the heads growing back. I decided to end this with a new technique that I learnt from my dad. I summoned a tornado of Greek fire around and willed it to move towards the hydra. When it was close enough I willed it to surround the Hydra.

When the technique was finished I was exhausted. I looked up and noticed that the hydra was now golden dust. I changed my sword back to a screwdriver and walked back towards my ship. Next kill will be the chimera, I thought.

**Jason**

I couldn't help but admire how easily Leo bested the hydra. I lightning travelled to the party to tell everyone what I saw but it seems they were watching because when I arrived the TV was showing the spot where the battle took place."Umm dad what is Leo doing?" I asked.

"Well Leo felt horrible and wanted to earn his forgiveness so we gave him six labours to complete in two months. What you just witnessed was one of those labours", Zeus announced.

"You can also watch all the labours on Hephaestus TV", Athena added.

I nodded and looked around but guess who were missing?

**Thalia**

After the Karaoke, I was shocked to be honest. I didn't know that those three boys could sing. I was brought out my train of thought when I felt someone wrapped their arms around my waist. "You ready to ditch this place?" Nico asked.

"Where would we go?" I asked.

"Well we could go to the underworld my princess", Nico replied.

"That surprisingly sounds good, let's go", I replied. We shadow travelled to a room which made me think I was dreaming.

"Welcome to my room babe?" Nico announced.

"This room is so awesome, I have a feeling this might become one of our favourite spots", I replied.

"I am glad you liked it because when I was designing it I was thinking about you?, he replied.

"Nico how long have you liked me for?" I asked.

"I have liked you ever since I got to know you which were about 3 years ago", he replied.

"So why didn't you tell me before?" I asked.

"Well you were a hunter", he replied. But I could see it in his eyes that he wasn't telling me the entire truth.

"And what else Nico?" I asked.

He must have noticed that I wasn't going to back down so he said, "If you have never noticed I wasn't exactly the most sociable person in camp. I was awkward, boring, and not very talkative. I never once thought that such a beautiful girl as yourself would even look in my direction".

"Well you were all those things and honestly I was never attracted to you until I saw you saved my life in the last Giant war with the Giants", I replied.

His face saddened but he managed to utter," So is that the only reason you like me?"

"Well at first but I soon noticed you were selfless, kind, caring, trustworthy, sexy, handsome and not to mention an awesome kisser. What I am trying to say is that the more time I spent with you was the more my feelings for you intensified", I replied.

He smiled and pecked my lips, "I love you Thalia grace", He whispered.

"I love you too Nico", I said as I began to take off his shirt. I took off his shirt and stared in awe at his chiselled body. I mean sure I have seen it before but I have never been so close.

He put his hand under my chin and lifted my head so our eyes met. I could feel my cheeks burning up when he licked his lips. "You know Pine cone face, I basically belong to you so you can touch my body if you want", Nico said.

I couldn't even find words to say a reply. He took my hands and placed it on his chest. I rubbed his abs for about 10 minutes until he lifted my head up again but this time he kissed me with such intensity I almost fainted. I deepened the kiss and in no time I was pinned against the wall having an intense make out session with my man.

We broke off the kiss and he began to kiss my forehead, cheeks, neck and finally my lips again. We began to make out again, breaking apart every 2 minutes. "Thalia I want you so badly", Nico whispered. I looked into his eyes and they were full of lust.

"Nico I don't think we are ready for that yet and plus I am a hunter", I replied. I escaped his grip and sat down in the couch. To be honest I was scared because Nico's eyes were still full of lust. But I held onto the thought that Nico would never force me.

"Okay babe I respect your wishes", he said.

When his eyes returned to normal I got up and walked over to him. "I knew that was hard for you but am glad you respect me that much", I said.

"Yeah I'll sleep in the couch, you may have my bed", he replied.

"Thanks Nico, umm where is the bathroom?" I asked. He escorted me to the bathroom and then he left to do some royal business.

**Nico**

To be honest I almost lost control of myself, I was glad I was able to restrain myself though. After I escorted her to the bathroom I left to the throne room. No one was in there so I sat on my throne and summoned my sword. "Thanatos you are needed in the throne room", I announced.

He shadow travelled in the throne room and said, "Yes my lord?"

"Yeah my father said you had something to ask me", I replied.

"Well yeah I have a son who I have trained personally and I would like for him to become like me but within your realm", Thanatos announced.

"Very well I will accept grant you this wish since you are very loyal to my father and since I also consider you my friend. Now go for the boy he will begin his duties immediately", I replied.

He took out his phone and within minutes a smaller version of the god of death was bowing before me. "You have no need to bow to me, now please introduce yourself", I announced.

"My name is Sanjay Haughton and I am the demi- god son of Thanatos", He announced.

"Very well now do you swear loyalty to the Ghost King and the King of the underworld?" I asked.

"Yes my lord I swear my loyalty on the river Styx", Sanjay replied.

"Okay so as the Ghost King and Prince of the underworld I appoint you as my personal assistant and commander of my ghost army", I announced. I blasted him with energy and he became taller and more defined. Thanatos smiled at his son and then left to perform his godly duties.

"Now I need you to find Daedalus, the famous inventor, son of Athena and bring him to me", I replied. He disappeared and left me alone. Shortly after he left, Thalia came inside the throne room.

"Am ready to go to bed now, are you coming? She asked.

"No you can go without me", I replied.

Instead of leaving she came and sat in my lap. "Nico I want you beside me when I go to bed, you make me feel safe and comfortable", she replied.

"No Thalia, what if I lose control?" I asked.

"Nico I trust you, now let's go", she replied

Before I could reply Sanjay returned with Daedalus. "Here he is my lord", Sanjay announced. He looked shocked when he saw Thalia in my lap.

"Okay and by the way this is my girlfriend, Thalia Grace", I said.

He bowed to her and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you my lady". Thalia smiled and said, "Same here".

"Anyways Daedalus I need you need you to make 100 scanners that will search someone's memories and decide where they go in the underworld. You will have Sanjay who will supply you with everything you need", I announced.

"As you commands my lord, how long do I have?" Daedalus asked.

"Until I return which is about 2 months but you will start immediately", I said.

"Yes my lord", Daedalus said.

"Sanjay you will supply him with everything he need, you are both dismissed", I said. They disappeared leaving me and Thalia alone. "What were you saying before?", I asked.

"I don't want you to sleep in the couch, I want you to sleep beside me", she replied. I looked in her face and saw that she wasn't going to stop until she got what she want so I obliged. I shadow travelled to my room, I went into the bathroom to freshen up. When I came back into the Thalia was waiting for me. I climbed into the bed and she placed her head on my chest. I wrapped my arm around her body and in no time she was sleeping.

**Artemis**

After me and Percy were finished singing, I flashed us to our special spot on the beach. "So why did you rob me of my shirt Arty, you could have just asked me to show you my amazing body you know", Percy teased.

"Actually you my amazing body remember your mine Perseus", I replied.

"Don't call be that Arty and since my body is yours that means your body is mine", Percy said. I looked into his eyes and saw that they were full of lust, I became slightly scared. He grabbed me and carried me bridal style into the water. When we were at waist high in the water, he dropped me.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked.

"Well I live when my body is wet", he teased. I realized we were not in beach clothes so changed our clothes. I gave myself a two piece sea green bikini and I gave him sea green beach shorts.

"I thought you were going to do something else for a", I said before I was interrupted with a kiss. I deepened the kiss and I realized this kiss wasn't passionate, it was intense but the surprising thing is that it felt awesome. As we kissed I felt his hands loosened my top, revealing my breasts. I wanted to tell him to stop but my hands seemed to have grown their own brain.

I felt my hands rubbing his chiselled body. His broke off the kiss and to much of my surprise he began to kiss my nipples. I felt a feeling that I have never felt before in my entire existence. I began to moan so loud, am surprised someone didn't hear and came over here. After around 10 minutes of pure pleasure he finally stopped and I was able to come back to Earth.

He fell backwards and drags me with him. We fell down on the sea floor, with me on top of him and a water bubble surrounding us. I realized that he completely lost control of himself and that if I didn't end it now, I would lose my virginity. "Percy please remember that I am the maiden goddess, I will never have sex with you babe".

His face saddened and the next thing I know we were standing up again. He handed me my top and began to walk back to shore. "Percy are you upset with me?" I asked.

"No Arty, am upset that I lost control of myself", he replied.

I grabbed his hand and said, "Percy I lost control too for awhile, it's not your fault plus I did enjoy myself".

"Arty I need some time to think, I'll bring you home now if you want?" he asked. I became extremely worried when he asked that question. Now I know I am not a big expert on relationships but I know when your boyfriend says they need time to think it can't be something good. I nodded and he vapour travelled both of us to my palace.

"Good night Percy", I said.

"Good night Arty", he replied. I kissed him goodbye but the kiss was dull and he didn't even kiss back. He broke of the kiss and left. Since I was no expert on relationships I decided to go to Aphrodite. I flashed to her palace and knocked.

"Come in my dear sister I have been expecting you", Aphrodite said. I walked in and saw here laying down in her couch.

"Why did you expect me?" I asked.

"Because I sensed a relationship weakening after it grew so strong at one point in the night but anyway give me the details", Aphrodite said. I told her about everything. During my story she was squealing, laughing and towards the end she became sad.

"First of all sis, I can't believe you had the chance to have him and you refused. And secondly how could you tell a man that you will never have sex with him, your basically telling him that he will never have children. Especially since Percy's fatal flaw is loyalty and he will never cheat on you", she said.

It finally dawned on me why Percy was upset. "But what did he expect, I mean I am the goddess of maidens; if I did that then i would have to give up that title and domain", I replied.

"Tsk, Tsk so your basically telling him that a title and domain is more important than his happiness", Aphrodite said.

"I never thought of it like that", I replied sadly.

"Yeah because you fail to realize that being in a relationship means you both need to make each other happy. Perseus has been there for you and has never done anything you wouldn't want him to do. In my opinion so far in your relationship, you haven't managed to make Perseus happy but he has done everything in his power to ensure your happiness", Aphrodite said.

As much as I wanted to say she was lying I just couldn't because deep down I knew she was telling the truth. "But I asked him and he said he was okay", I replied fighting back my tears.

"Yes Artemis but you knowing how selfless Percy is, did you honestly expect him to put himself before you?" Aphrodite said. I couldn't help it anymore I let my tears flowed. "Stop crying sis, you just need to find a way to make it up to him but it can't be sex because he will believe he pressured you. And remember you have until Sunday cause that's when he begins his quest for two months", she added.

"Will you help me please?" I asked desperately.

Aphrodite squealed while jumping up and down. When she finally regains her composure she said, "Of course my dear sister, I thought you would never ask. I knew I wouldn't like this but at the moment I just wanted Percy to be happy.

**Merry Christmas to everyone!**

**Also my apologies for such a late update, I had a serious case of writer's block but anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know how you feel. Also if you would like to vote on what Leo receives at the end of his six labors, please go to my profile **

**Once again Merry Christmas and I hope you enjoy your day**

**P.S- I dont own any of the songs that I used in this chapter**

**:D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Percy**

I got to my cabin at about 2 in the morning and as soon as my body touched the bed I began think of today's events. I mean I can't believe Arty said she will never have sex with me. As soon as she said those words it was as if someone was piercing my heart with a sword. Her saying those words meant two things to me.

One that she valued her vow more than she loves me and two I will never have children. I mean if she had said that we weren't ready then I would have understand but to say never I just could bring myself to be happy with her decision. I didn't know what to do with Arty to be honest because I know I love her but at the same time I don't know if she truly loves me.

I eventually decided I would sleep on it and I drifted away. As soon as I fell asleep, I dreamed of being in a conference room with Nico, Jason and Chaos. The conference room seemed to be in space because I looked around we were surrounded by constellations.

"So nice of you to finally join us Perseus, in am sorry about what just happened between yourself and Artemis but now it is time for the mission briefing", Chaos announced. Nico and Jason both looked at me with confusion in their eyes which basically meant they would attack me with questions. I bowed to Chaos and took my seat beside Jason.

"Now your first assassination will be Oceanus as he is a part of a major threat that is coming. I don't know what that threat is yet but I do know that they intend to have Oceanus distract Poseidon again and we can't have that can us? Oceanus has been walking on land recruiting monsters and demi titans to make an army for reason unknown to me at the moment. Your job will be to find him kill the monsters loyal to him, interrogate him by any means necessary then kill him and finally capture the demi titans and bring them to camp where I will tell you what to do from there. Any questions?" Chaos announced.

Chaos had pretty much explained all the details so no one had any questions. "Also I am sad to inform you that due to the rapid growth of Oceanus army you guys have to leave by Thursday night so Percy you need to make up with Artemis as soon as possible", Chaos said looking directly in my eyes.

"But my Lord, you heard what she said to me", I replied.

"Yes I did and I understand your misery but you need to understand that you are her first and only boyfriend. In fact she spent most of her immortal life hating men. Am not making an excuse for what she did but all I am saying is to take it easy on her for my sake", Chaos said.

"Yes my lord", I replied.

"And one more thing stop calling me lord, Perseus", Chaos said.

"Fine I will stop when you start calling me Percy instead of Perseus", I replied.

"Very well and one last thing before I leave, I have granted you the power to bring people into dreams so you can talk to them. Good bye boys, until we talk again and I will be watching your every move", Chaos said. The dream ended and I woke up feeling refreshed as if I actually slept.

**Leo**

I was edging closer to my next target which was the Nemean Lion. I have some research about how Hercules defeated it and came to the conclusion that since I didn't have super strength to strangle it; I would have to come up with my own plan. I eventually decided to I would substitute my fire abilities for Hercules super strength.

As soon as I landed my ship, I got off and began to look for the all powerful Lion. I was strolling through the forest with my sword in hand until I heard the leaves rustle. Before I knew it I was pinned by a gigantic Lion with golden fur and hungry eyes. Just as he was about to rip my head off with his teeth, I pushed him off me with a wall of fire and stood up. I felt a sharp pain on my sword arm and realize that it was bruised.

I was taken out of my train of thought when the Lion attacked me again. I quickly came to the conclusion that to win this fight, I would have to depend solely on my fire abilities and less on my sword. As the Lion charged me, I surrounded myself with a tornado made purely of Greek fire. The Lion seemed hesitate when he saw the fire and that gave me just enough time to think.

I took out some nectar and drank it as I formed my plan. When my hand was healed and my plan was formed I summoned four more tornadoes but I willed them to orbit the Lion instead of me. I engulf my sword in Greek fire and charged. See you might be wondering why I am using so much Greek fire and well the answer is simple, when I was surrounded by my tornado and the lion didn't attack I came to the conclusion that he feared this type of fire.

As I charged I also willed the tornadoes to edge closer to the Lion so it acted liked a prison for the Lion. He became furious but made no attempt to move. Since I knew my sword would have no effect on the monster's hide, I decided to borrow something from Hercules. I swung my blade and chopped each and everyone one of the Lion's sharp claws.

When he didn't have any claws left, I let the tornadoes die since they were sucking the very life out of me. When the tornadoes died out, the Lion charged once again but this time I was armed with something that could pierce through his hide. When the Lion was close enough I started to throw his claws at him in the same way that people through daggers.

As each claw penetrated his hide he roared out in pain and anguish. By the time I had only one claw left, the Lion was already lying on the ground whimpering in pain. I hovered over the Lion preparing to deliver the final blow and to be honest I kind of hesitated when I saw the lion in so much pain. But I realized that if I didn't send him to Tartarus now, many innocent people would die. And with that I used his final claw to cut off his head.

I prayed to the Olympians asking them if they saw everything and they said yes so I made my way back to my ship. Over the time I spent on the ship, I felt extremely guilty because it reminded off the bond I once shared with Jason, Percy and even Nico. All the memories from the last giant war came flowing back. I remembered the times when Percy and Annabeth broke the rules to be together, when everyone sat down to eat and have fun and also the times when I and Annabeth were stuck in the engine room.

I sighed and went to enter my next coordinates for the nest kill and guess what it's all the way in China.

**Nico**

When the meeting with Chaos was over I woke up to a very worried Thalia. "What's wrong babe?" I asked.

"I was trying to wake you up but you didn't even budge, I called your father and he couldn't wake you up either so I became extremely worried", Thalia replied.

I pulled her into my embrace, looked her in the eyes and said, "Thalia I am sorry I made you worried, I didn't mean to".

"It's okay but do you know what happened why you couldn't wake up?" Thalia asked.

"Well remember when Chaos said at the end of the tournament that he would brief us on the mission later", I asked and she nodded. "Well I was just in a meeting with him and he briefs us on the mission" I continued.

"Oh so what's the mission?" Thalia asked. I questioned myself on whether I should tell her or not. She seems to notice my hesitation and said, "Please Nico". When she was finish begging she pushed my chin up so she could look it my eyes. As soon as I looked into her electric eyes, I knew she had won. I told her everything and when I was finished she was extremely sad.

"Thalia are you okay?" I asked. Instead of replying she started to cry in my arms, I tightened my grip on her in an attempt to comfort her. "Thalia what's wrong?" I pressed.

She managed to eventually say, "Nico I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen to you, I had a dream last night where you were fighting Oceanus and you were on the verge of dying". I was taken back when she said those words but I pretended to remain strong for her sake.

"Thalia I promise that I will always be with you when you need me and you shouldn't be worried about me either, go and train with your father", I whispered just before I kissed her forehead. When she looked in my eyes, she read me like a book.

"Nico I know you're scared but your being brave for my sake and I just want to say thanks for being there for me. You're the best guy I could have ever hoped for", Thalia whispered. She pecked my lips and went into the bathroom. After around fifteen minutes Thalia came back in the room.

"Nico Artemis needs me at her palace on Olympus, could you bring me there please", Thalia said.

"Sure, what time though?" I replied.

"Now", Thalia said.

"Okay babe but am not going to come with you though", I said. She came over, sat in my lap and began to play with my hair.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because Chaos mentioned something about Percy and Artemis having a fight so I am going to talk to him", I said.

"Okay but how am I going to go there if you aren't with me?" she asked.

Instead of replying I kissed her and willed the shadows to take her to Olympus. After she left I went into the throne room to greet my father. "Good morning father and my beautiful step mother", I said when I approached their thrones.

"Good morning, what happened this morning?" Hades asked. I informed him of my mission and meeting with Chaos. "Oh well please keep your old man informed about the major threat that's coming", Hades said.

"Yes father, now if you will excuse me I am going to camp", I said.

"You are excused son", Hades announced. I smiled and shadow travelled to camp.

**Jason**

When I woke up I decided to see if I could contact Piper with my new powers so I went back to I focused on entering Piper's mind. Soon I was in the conference room again with Chaos. "I knew you would try to contact Piper but I will only allow you to talk to her once while she is on her. Do you quest understand?" Chaos asked.

I knew arguing with Chaos was pointless so I just said, "Yes Chaos". He vanished and Piper appeared.

"Jason is that really you", Piper asked. I ran over to her and embraced her.

"Yes it is really me, but I may only talk to you once until you return", Jason. Piper began to break down with tears. Jason pulled her chin up so she could look him in the eyes and then he kissed her. During the kiss he lot out all his pain and grief and Piper seemed to be doing the same because the kiss quickly transformed into a intense yet passionate make out session.

"Piper I am sorry that I got angry at you and said all those mean stuff, I was really hurt and I hope you can forgive me", Jason said when they release each other to get oxygen.

"Jason I love you and don't you ever forget that", Piper replied.

"I love you too Piper", Jason said as they began to make out again. After we finished kissing we caught up and exchanged information about both of our missions. Turns out her mission was an assassination too.

"Jason I have to leave but I will miss you", Piper said. I wanted to argue with her but I knew it would be fruitless.

I kissed her one last time before I sent her back and woke up.

** Hope you liked it, I know most of you probably wanted to know about Pertemis but I have decided to dedicate a whole chapter to them and will update on the first day of the New Year. Please review and let me know how you feel. **

**Also please check out my second fanfiction: The Awesome ones enroll in Goode High school**

**And also please remember to vote for Leo's outcome on my page.**

**Am also accepting beta requests, finally qualified for it :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thalia**

Nico kissed me and as soon as the kiss was deepening I was engulfed my shadows. When I saw light again I was standing in front of Artemis's palace. I swore to myself that I would get my revenge on Nico for teasing me like that. While I was lost in thought, Artemis opened the door. "Good morning my Lady", I said.

"Hey Thalia please come in", she said. I entered her house and saw Aphrodite grinning madly. "So Thalia, um where's Nico?" Artemis asked.

"He said that you and Percy had a fight or something so he went to check on him", I replied.

"Oh how did he find out because the way how you talk suggests that Percy didn't tell him?" she asked. I told her about the boy's mission since she is basically still Percy's girlfriend. When I was finished she had the same expression I had when Nico told me. "When do they leave?" she asked.

"Tomorrow night", I replied.

"Ohh shit", Aphrodite blurted out.

I turned to her and asked, "What?"

"Well you see umm Artemis kind of told Percy that she would never ever have sex with after some R rated things happened at the beach yesterday and now we are here to help her get back on Percy's good side", Aphrodite said.

I turned back to Artemis and said, "How could you say that? We all know Percy is a great man but you got to admit that every man wants to have a child to carry on their legacy. Poor Percy".

"I know I have hurt Percy's feelings so can you please stop telling me what I already know and just help me", Artemis said.

"Fine so what have you guys already come up with?" I asked.

"Well I suggests that they have a date in Paris but she thinks it's too much", Aphrodite said.

"Well to be honest that is too extra, Percy isn't really the type of guy that loves those things", I replied.

"Fine but that's the backup plan if the first one fails ok?" Aphrodite asked.

"Sure Artemis's what was your plan?" I asked.

"I was thinking of a picnic under the full moon in an area close to the beach", she replied.

"That's a great idea but how would you get him to meet you?" I asked.

"Well that's kind of how you come in since your one of his closest friends plus your boyfriend and brother are his best friends", Aphrodite said. As Aphrodite spoke I remembered when I was in this same position with Annabeth and Piper. Especially since they had said the exact same thing. They seemed to have realized that I was lost in my thoughts and Artemis immediately had a sad expression on her face.

"Thalia please it means the world to me", Artemis begged.

"Fine I'll get him to come but I am not bothering them until it's time cause they might just disappear if we tell them now", I replied, They smiled and then nodded in agreement.

"Well time to get Artemis ready", Aphrodite said. Artemis groaned and then she was dragged into her room.

**Nico**

I shadow travelled into Percy's cabin and saw him talking to Jason. When they felt my presence Jason said, "Finally now we can hear about Percy's little fight with his girlfriend". We looked at Percy expectantly and he let out a deep sigh.

"Long story, short she said she will never have sex which means she values her oath more than she loves me and it also means I will never have children or the pleasure that I hear sex brings", Percy said. As Percy spoke I realize that this might be happening to me in the future with Thalia since she also took an oath to never have sex.

We sat in silence mainly because we knew Percy situation was a very unfortunate one. It is unfortunate because we all know that Percy fatal flaw will prevent him from cheating on her and he also will never stop loving her either. "Hey guys, why don't we relieve our stress the best way we know how to?", Jason asked.

"And how is that?" I asked.

"Let's go to the arena and express our emotions with our swords", Jason replied.

Percy perked up when he heard that swords were mentioned. "Awesome, well what are we waiting for? Last one there is a rotten egg", Percy said. Percy vapour travelled to the arena while me and Jason followed via our own way of travelling.

When we got to the arena we saw Percy holding riptide and his copy of riptide standing in a battle stance. "I told the campers we were going to have a duel so we basically have the whole arena for ourselves", Percy announced.

"Great so how are we going to do this?" I asked.

"It will be a triple threat, you are out if you surrender or knocked out only", Jason said. We nodded and began fighting.

**Narrator**

As the boy's fought the campers who Percy had talked to, told everyone that they were having a duel. In a matter of minutes the arena was filled with campers, minor gods and every single one of the Olympians. Amphirite who decided to come with her husband and her son to watch Percy fight decided to take it upon herself to give all the girls an early Christmas present.

She decided to strip the boy's of their shirts just like she had done with the royal fight. All the girls were watching the boys very closely but they weren't really watching the fight. They were all day dreaming about the shirtless boys fighting in front of them. Every time the boy's muscles flexed, you could hear some girls moan.

Hermes who was sitting with his fellow Olympians noticed that Artemis and Thalia were missing. He flashed to Artemis's palace and knocked the door. When Thalia opened the door, he smiled and entered. "So what brings you here Hermes? Got a message for me?" Artemis asked.

"Well not really a message, more like a personal question for you and Thalia", Hermes said. Artemis and Thalia stared at Hermes with pure confusion in their eyes. "Are Perseus and Nico still your boyfriends?" Hermes asked. Artemis wanted to scream 'Hell Yeah' but she wasn't even sure if he still considered her his girl.

"Of course they are, why would you ask such a question?", Thalia asked.

"Well for one we heard there was a duel at Camp Half Blood between the Assassins to relieve their stress. Secondly I noticed you girls weren't present and I wondered why plus they are fighting without shirts", Hermes replied.

"Wait did you just say Perseus, Nico and Jason are all shirtless and are all in a duel?" Aphrodite asked heartily. When Hermes nodded, Aphrodite eyes were suddenly filled with lust and this didn't go unnoticed. Before the girls could stop her, she flashed to Camp Half Blood.

Artemis was furious with the thought of all those girls drooling over Percy especially since their relationship was on the edge. "Calm down sis, just go and watch the fight, you could even give him a shirt if you wanted", Hermes said. Artemis's mind was now having a full on battle because one side was furious about all the girl's that were seeing her property but another side was anxious about seeing Percy fight shirtless.

"Thanks Hermes, I owe you one", Artemis said.

"No sis, I owed you when you took Percy of Aphrodite's hit list, now am almost at the top again", Hermes said before flashing back to the duel.

"Thalia I thought you were talking to Nico, how come you didn't know that they were having a duel", Artemis asked.

"Well I tried to talk to Nico, he wasn't answering my calls nor was he answering my texts. It was either because he was already fighting or well I don't even want to say the next possibility", Thalia said sadly.

"Hermes said the fight was to relieve stress right? I understand what Jason and Percy are fighting for but Nico has everything perfect at the moment", Artemis said.

"Well not quite, see I kind of did what you did to Percy but in a less straight forward way. Maybe after talking with Percy he thinks I will follow you since I am your hunter after all", Thalia said.

"Oh" was all Artemis could mutter. "I am sorry Thalia, this is my entire fault", Artemis continued.

"No let's assumed anything, let's just go watch them fight", Thalia said. Artemis nodded and flashed them to the arena. Artemis flashed herself to her reserved seat with the Olympian section while she flashed Thalia to where all the Hunters were. As her eyes took in the sight before her, she scanned the battlefield. It was completely destroyed.

There was a storm over the battle field that lightning came down from, the ground had many cracks with dead warriors coming out every second, and the ground also had geysers all over the place. Her eyes finally landed on her lover. He was truly a sight to behold. His chiselled body glistened in the light, his abs flexed as he moved and the sweat just made it even hotter.

When her eyes drifted, she realized that all the boys almost looked the same way. "How long have they been fighting?" Artemis asked.

"Five hours", Zeus said. "But the more important question is what have you and Thalia done to make them have this much stress to release", Zeus said as he pointed to the destroyed battlefield. When Zeus confronted his daughter, she also got the attention of Hades and Poseidon as well. She knew it made no sense to lie so she told them everything.

"Artemis if you don't give my son children then I will personally force him to lay with someone else, do you understand?" Poseidon asked angrily.

"You wouldn't dare", Artemis yelled.

Poseidon summoned his trident and shouted, "Just try me". The Assassins realized the brewing battle between the Olympians and stopped their duel. Percy vapour travelled to the area between Artemis and Poseidon. He raised one of his swords at both his father and his lover. "Artemis please go to your cabin and dad please come with me".

Artemis seemed shocked that Percy pointed a sword at her before she flashed away. Percy turned to his dad and asked, "Dad why did you try to attack my girlfriend?"

"I heard about what she did to you Percy, I know you don't have the heart to", Poseidon said before he was interrupted.

"Dad with all due respect, I don't want you interfering with my relationships okay?" Percy asked.

"No I will not agree to that, you are my son and not the other way around Perseus Jackson", Poseidon said angrily.

"Father I am not a goddamn child so just leave me the f*ck alone", Percy yelled. After Percy was finish he vapour travelled to Artemis's cabin.

**Artemis**

Now I know for sure that Percy doesn't consider me his girlfriend. I mean why would you raise your sword at your girlfriend. I sat in my cabin contemplating my next move and trying to forget my heartbreak. I felt another presence inside my cabin and when I turned around, I saw my so called boyfriend. "Baby are you okay?" he asked.

"Don't you dare call me baby, you just had your sword at my neck", I replied.

"I was actually saving you from starting a fight you wouldn't win and this is how you reply me. I am seriously tired of you getting angry at me for stupid ass reasons. I shouldn't have come to check on you anyway, bye Artemis", Percy replied. He vapour travelled away after he was finish talking and I began to cry.

"Artemis why did you do that?" Thalia asked as she entered the cabin.

"What are you talking about?" I replied.

"Percy just stood up to his father for you and then he came to check on you but all you did was get angry at him for foolish reasons", Thalia replied.

"But he raised his sword at me, what kind of boyfriend does that", I muttered.

"With all due respect my lady, your so damn stupid when it comes to relationships and I am also leaving the hunt", Thalia replied.

I flared when she called me stupid but saddened when she said she was leaving the hunt. "Why are you leaving?" I replied.

"Because I unlike you actually value my boyfriend's happiness over a stupid oath and I want to see him happy", Thalia replied.

"What do you expect me to do huh? I am the freaking goddess of virgins", I replied.

"But aren't you also the so called girlfriend of Perseus Jackson?" Thalia replied.

"Yes but", I didn't get to complete my sentence because Jason and Nico joined the conversation.

"But you value your job more than Percy right?" Nico asked angrily.

Artemis didn't reply so Jason said, " If you value your job more than just break up with the boy cause all you have been doing lately is breaking his goddamn heart".

"But I love him", I replied. They all glared at me and left without uttering another word. I decided that I should really talk to Percy so I flashed to his cabin.

"What do you want?" he inquired.

"Percy we need to talk", I replied. His face saddened at my words and I am guessing he assumed the worst. "Can we go somewhere else please?" I asked. He nodded and I flashed us to the picnic I set up under the oak tree near Zeus's fist.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Percy asked sadly.

"I wanted to know what exactly made you upset yesterday at the beach. I know what I said but I want to know why you got upset", I replied.

"Artemis I love you more than anything in the universe and I would do anything for you but I felt horrible yesterday when you basically said I am second when it comes to your priorities. I also was angry at the fact that I will never have children. I have always dreamed of having children one day, it is one of the many things that give me strength to carry on", Percy replied.

As Percy spoke I looked in his eyes and I saw how much I was really hurting him. "So do you want to break up?" I muttered while bracing myself for his response.

"No I love you too much, I would rather endure this forever than lose you Arty", he replied. Instead of blushing at his words like normal girls do, I began to cry. 'I can't believe how many times I have cried because of this boy, is he really the one?" I thought. I began to remember everything he has done for me and how he didn't ask to be rewarded. I remembered that yesterday, he could have had me but he stopped although he really wanted to just because I didn't. After reliving all those times, I came up with my decision.

"Percy I love you and I am sorry for not being the girlfriend you deserve. But I will be trying my best to please you from now on. To show you that I am serious, I will put you over my oath and I will also give up whatever title that comes with that decision for as long as your happy my world is complete", I said.

** Please review and let me know how you feel.**

**Also please check out my second fanfiction: The Awesome ones enroll in Goode High school**

**And also please remember to vote for Leo's outcome on my page.**

**Am also accepting beta requests, finally qualified for it. On the beta subject I need one that specializes in grammar and details :)**


	18. 100th Favorite and Follower

Shout out to:

My hundredth follower - **Sizzlen' Dragon**

My hundredth favorite - Chaos Reincarnate

**And also thanks to all those people who followed, added as a favorite and to those who reviewed. I would just like you all to know that you guys are my inspiration and I appreciate you all.  
**

**Special shoutout to people who has been there since day one such as : Anaklusmos14 (written an awesome story)**

**Blitzing Riptide, GodoftheSeas21, Gold Testament (gives me hella ideas), Hannibalrider, HeadPhonesLOL, Inspriation Lives On, KingJupiter (former beta reader), Mistle11411, Nick son of Apollo, Obsidian Assassin, Sprody, Silver Moon Huntress, Winter-Buzz,Gh0sst, Ecila404 and CourtingTheMoon, (also written an awesome story)**

**Also remember to vote in the poll on my profile so far Kill leo is leading and Becoming is dad's champion is trailing by one :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Percy**

"Artemis are you sure about that? I don't want to pressure you into something you really don't want to do", I replied. To be honest when she said those words I immediately felt warm on the inside but I knew I had to make sure she was not just trying to please me because I got angry. I really was praying to every god in existence that she was not pressured into this decision.

"Perseus I really and truly love you and I want you to be happy. If this vow is going to come between us then I rather break it than lose you, you mean everything to me and although I may not show it you really do", Arty replied. As she spoke, she placed her hands on my face and pulled me closer to her. By thee time she was finished speaking, we were inches apart.

"Artemis, I love you just the way you are. You don't need to change for me but I would still be happy if you broke your vow sometime in the future", I whispered.

She replied, "I swear to Chaos that one day I will break my vow for you and only you Perseus Jackson". Those words sent a wave of warmth throughout my entire body and I was once again happy. I got on top of her and pinned her to the ground. She looked terrified especially because of the position we were in.

"Don't worry, I will never force you my love", I whispered into her ear. She blushed and I placed my lips against her delicate, soft, luscious lips. She flipped me over so that she was on top and we began to make out. As the kiss deepened I realized why she wanted to be on top. She wanted to claim my body for herself after she saw all the girls drooling over me in the arena.

When we broke apart for air I whispered, "You know that this body basically belongs to you right?"

She blushed and said, "I am glad you know that Perseus, now if only I could get it into the girls that keep on drooling over my property".

I smiled as we leaned in for another session. "I never knew you were so possessive and jealous Arty", I whispered. She smiled and we indulged in another session full of intense and passionate kissing.

**Annabeth**

Ever since my mother publicly embarrassed me, I have been in my cabin. During the time I spent in my cabin I was coming up with a plan to win back Percy but I have yet to come up with a foolproof plan as yet. This is very strange considering that I probably the smartest child Athena has ever had, I personally think that she is just trying to get on Chaos's good side by being nice to her or his Assassins.

It was a good plan but did it really have to involve hurting her favourite daughter. I got up and decided to got to the beach to meditate. It was late at night, 10 p.m to be exact so no one would really be up at his time unless they were busy doing something. As I walked towards the beach, I heard kissing sounds so I approached cautiously.

When I was close enough to see the people making the sounds, I noticed that it was Thalia and Nico. Since I knew what it felt like to be interrupted when your having a moment, I decide to leave them alone. Since the beach was well occupied, I decided to go to Zeus's fist instead. As I walked to Zeus fists, I began to hear kissing sounds once again so I approached carefully.

When I saw the person's kissing, my blood began to boil. There I saw Artemis hands all over MY Percy and to top it off they were making out. When they gasped for her I saw Artemis wink at me and rubbed Percy's body slowly as it shone it the moonlight. 'Goddamn he has the body of a Olympian, even Apollo would be jealous', I thought.

I snapped out of my admiration when I realized that she was basically claiming Percy for herself and she was also teasing me. 'Who does this b*tch think she has, no one should touch Percy like that except me' I thought. I begin making my way towards them angrily when suddenly I was knocked out. When I woke up I looked at my surroundings and realized that I was in my mother's palace.

I got up and walked into the library where I knew my mom spends most of her time. When I got there she gestured for me to sit down in one of her chairs. "Mom how did I get here?" I asked.

"I knocked you out before you interrupted Perseus and Artemis", she replied.

I glared at her before asking, "Mom why are you doing this to your favourite and most successful child?"

She returned my glare and I flinched. "You are neither of those, to be honest you once were but now I am ashamed to say that you are my daughter Annabeth Chase", she said with venom in her voice.

"Why the sudden change of heart though mom?" I asked.

"Because you left Perseus because of pride and then you just want to walk back into the life you ruined just because he got more power and muscles. I am starting to think that you never even loved him in the first place, you my daughter is just a slut", she barked at me. Her words really hurt me; these were not words that you wanted to hear from your parents.

"Why do you even care? I mean you didn't while he was training? Plus you were always against our relationship", I yelled. The glare she gave me for yelling at her made me want to wet my pants honestly.

"I care because he has proven himself worthy of any women over and over again. He even refused becoming a god for you Annabeth and you left him for a lower position plus he was offered power while you asked for it. Sure I will admit that I wasn't like this while he was training and that was because he was dating my maiden sister. Do you know what it feels like when your sister has finally found a man worthy enough that she is willing to break her oath for? And then knowing that your own, stupid ass of a daughter who had the man for keeps and left him for power was trying her best to break them up and thus breaking my sister's heart", Athena roared.

"Mom but I love." I tried to say.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Annabeth Chase, you have changed and instead of raising the standards of my children, you are lowering it. Do you know what's the first thing someone say's when they hear my name now?" she asked.

"No but let me guess the great mother of the wonderful architect of Olympus?" I asked regaining my confidence. I was really proud of my work so I always got boastful when it came to that topic.

My mother glared at me once again before saying, "F*ck no, they said the mother of the foolish girl who broke the heart of the Saviour of Olympus, Retriever of Zeus's Lightning Bolt and also the Golden Fleece, Slayer of Kronus, Mother Earth, Porphyrion, Polybotes, Ephialtes and Otis, past leader of Camp Half Blood, former Praetor of the twelfth legion, Guardian of the Hunt and The Assassin of Chaos", Athena roared.

I tried to reply to my mother but I just couldn't find the words, I could even feel the tears swelling in my eyes as I tried to fight them back. ""Now get out of my sight before I blast you to Tartarus", my mother announced. I began walking away when I heard she say, "And if you ever interfere with Pertemis again, I will disown you".

At the threat I literally ran to my office on Olympus while crying my heart out.

**Piper**

The time I spent at on this planet so far was anything but desirable and I knew it was going to get worse. I mean ever since I got here, the guys have been swooning over me. The King even gave me a room in his castle and threatened anyone who flirted or even touch me. He already asked me to marry him who was great since it was my plan but the unfortunate thing is that his planet has some kind of royal rule that you must know someone for 2 months before marriage.

Since we are not married, he won't even let me sleep with him so I could complete my mission. He claims that I am a very special female and he wishes to wait until marriage. To be honest if you took away the fact that I love Jason and that this man was so cruel I might have even been attracted to him. But the major turnoff was how cruel he was.

I mean he literally kills his subjects for pleasure, the more I spend around him is the more I want to kill him. I didn't know how I was going to survive 2 months with him but I would find a way if it meant that I would get back Jason already. I saw proof of that when he contacted me this morning. It was the highlight of my entire year. He looked worried, but so damn cute. He even apologized to me for the way he acted and when we kissed, it's like we were emptying out all of the stress that we had gotten because of our fight.

The kiss could be described with one word, ' **Awesome'**. The kiss also replenishes my strength and gave me the willpower to finish this quest. If it was one thing I wanted more than anything in the world right now, it was to be back around Jason and I would kill to get that; if you know what I mean.

**Thalia**

When I got a text from Nico to come to the beach, I literally ran full speed. When I got there the sun was setting and it's rays made the sky beautiful. I continued walking until I saw Nico sitting down on the sand. When he saw me he smiled and the next thing I knew I was sitting in his lap. "How do you do that?", I asked. It was the second time he had done it to me but I still hadn't gotten an explanation.

"Well I willed the shadows to swallow you and then put you were I wanted", he replied with a smirk. As he spoke I remembered what he had done to me earlier so I slapped him across the face as soon as he finished talking. "What was that for?' he half yelled.

"That was for teasing me this morning", I replied. He smiled and kissed my cheeks.

"Nico guess what?" I asked.

"Umm you finally found out what Jason and Percy reserved their wishes for?" he asked.

"No I am going to ask you about that later but guess again", I replied.

"Umm your super jealous when other girls stare at me with lust in their eyes", he replied.

"No I don't get jealous", I replied trying to sound as confident as possible.

"Fine so you won't mind if I walked into the Aphrodite cabin shirtless then?" he replied.

I glared at him and said, "If you ever do that I will burn the cabin down, kill the barbies and then I will come after you".

He laughed and said, "Calm down babe so what was I trying to guess?"

"I left the hunters", I replied. He did something I honestly didn't expect, he frowned.

"Why did you leave?" he asked sadly.

"Because you deserve all of me plus I didn't want us to end up like Pertemis", I replied.

"Pertemis?" he asked.

"Yeah that's the name Aphrodite gave them, she also gave us a nickname", I replied.

"Okay what is ours?" he asked.

"Thalico", I replied happily.

"Ohh well anyways, back to what we were saying. Why did you leave all your sisters for me? I know how much they meant to you", he replied.

"Well your happiness means more to me and also because I love you", I replied honestly.

"I love you too babe and since you did something so big for me I think I owe you", he replied.

"What do you mean Nico?" I asked.

**Please review and let me know how you feel.**

**Also please check out my second fanfiction: The Awesome ones enroll in Goode High school**

**Also the poll is closed, Becoming his dad's champion. Thanks to everyone who voted. **

******Thanks to all those people who followed, added as a favorite and to those who reviewed. I would just like you all to know that you guys are my inspiration and I appreciate you all.**

**So sorry for taking so long to update but I have term papers to do and finals coming up so please don't be upset with me. I try my best to update when I get the time. Hope you Enjoyed this chapter ;)**


	20. Please don't hate me :

**Well first of all I would like to apologise for not updating for such a long period of time and secondly I would also like to apologise for posting an author'd note. I would have updated this week but my laptop charger kind of caught on fire ao it's no longer in commission. I have ordered another charger already but I still won't be able to update until the end of January. I promise that the next time this story is updated it will be the longest chapter yet and it will definately be up before February.**

**But until then I know you guys might be bored so here are some awesome stories I think you guys should check out if you haven't already:**

**Champion of the Sun by Avarianus - AU. he had known this day would come. The day when Hades would find him, the day when Zeus would decide his fate. But what none of the Big Three knew was that Percy was neither oblivious nor untrained. But how will Percy deal with being hunted, while his patron's hands are tied? And how will the gods cope with the fact that Percy still has the habit of messing up their plans?**

**Erin Effigy, Son of None, Champion of Hecate and Hebe by Winter- Buzz ( The name says it all people, this story is definately unique Check it out ;)**

**Also check out my another fanfic if you haven't already :)**

**Once again sorry for disappointing everyone who likes my story. I will make it up to you guys somehow. Thanks to everyone who followed favorted or viewd my story. I really appreciate you guys. Please review and tell me how you feel. If I get flames for the note I understand because I would be upset too. I will still be able to montior the story on my ipod so feel free to Pm about any concerns you may have. **


	21. Chapter 20

**So like, I wrote this when I took breaks from studying. Although I have finals, I have made the sacrifice to write this chapter so I hope you enjoy it.**

**NOTICE: For all who are underage or who do not like lemons then please do not read Artemis's POV. I wrote it specifically because of the great number of people that asked me for it. But don't worry, I will put a summary so you won't miss anything important.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER OR IDEA, ALL CREDIT GOES TO RICK RIORDAN FOR EVERYTHING HE HAS COPYRIGHT FOR.**

**Artemis**

As our kiss intensified, I felt a strong emotion. I felt lust, just looking at Percy's body made me want to officially claim him as mine. MY Percy! That Annabeth bitch better back off. My heart began to take control and before I knew it I was taking Percy's shirt off. When his shirt was off, my fingers glided over his perfectly sculpted chest. He started to kiss my neck and a moan escaped my mouth.

"Percy, do you want to?" I asked.

"As I said before babe, anytime you're ready I am ready", he replied. I looked into his eyes and they were exactly the same as the time when we were at the beach. His beautiful sea green orbs were full with lust. Although they were filled with lust, he managed to restrain himself for me. "Artemis before we continue", he paused and got on one knee.

Suddenly a silver box appeared in his arms and his arms met mine once again. It was shocking how fast his eyes changed. I mean seriously, they were just filled with lust and now the lust was replaced by love. "Artemis, my love, the most beautiful of all the Greek goddesses especially Aphrodite will you do me the great honor of being your husband?" he asked.

I was so shocked but yet so happy. Tears were flowing out of my eyes but before I could open my mouth he opened the silver box. I gasped when I saw the ring. The exterior was silver with sea green arrows engraved on it and on the top was a sea green diamond shaped like my symbol of power. It could be described in one word, **Perfect**. I couldn't have imagined a better ring.

As I glanced into his eyes again, they were slowly but surely turning into sadness. At that moment I realized that I didn't reply to him. "Of course I will marry you Perseus, I love you", I said as I pulled him in for another kiss. We soon started another make out session. Hey remember when I described our previous kisses as passionate and intense? Well guess what, this kiss felt a million times better.

It was as if we were pouring out our power, life force and everything we had into that kiss. The way our lips moved in sync would make anyone think that we were made for each other. Our tongues were battling for control, neither of us wanting to lose or break away. We didn't even take any time to get any air; the kiss was just too great.

I broke off from the kiss and whispered, "Percy, I want you. I am ready". He smiled and wasted no time going to work. In a matter of moments, my blouse and bra were on the floor. Percy's lips left my mouth and I immediately missed the feeling. His lips moved to my bare nipples and I began to moan. The longer he sucked, the louder I moaned and the harder my nipples became.

As he kissed my nipples, I flashed off my remaining clothes revealing my body; I laid there in the grass as Percy realized I was completely naked. Percy eyes wondered over my body as he inspected it. After a few moments, I began to get slightly worried, "What, aren't I good enough?" I asked.

"No you're perfect, I couldn't ask for a sexier wife", he replied. I immediately blushed when he called me his wife. I guess that would take awhile to get used to. While I was lost in thought, I didn't notice that Percy was as naked as the day he was born. He was totally a big boy in more ways than one. He looked into my eyes with concern and asked, "Are you sure babe?"

I opened my legs, ignoring the blush that was creeping onto my face, and said, "Yes but go slow unless I say otherwise okay?" He nodded and positioned himself in-between my legs. I looked into the sky and I began to think I was dreaming. I mean today I got into a fight with my boyfriend, made up with my boyfriend, basically gave up maidenhood for my boyfriend, got engaged to my boyfriend and now I am in my favorite forest, on the grass while staring at the full moon as I prepare to lose my virginity.

Almost as if he was reading my mind, I felt him enter me and I let out an extremely loud scream. It felt worse than being zapped by my father. I looked into Percy's eyes and it was filled with guilt. "Don't worry babe, this is normal so just continue but very slowly", I whispered. He obliged and began to hump me. With each stroke he went deeper while I gasped and shuddered. Each stroke robbed me of my breath, I couldn't talk, only moan.

Eventually the pain turned into a pleasure and I told him to go faster. He did as I asked and I began to moan so loud, I was beginning to wonder why no one has found us yet. As Percy drove his shaft into me, I felt my body tightening. Before I knew it, I had my first orgasm and ohh boy did it feel it good. When Percy saw my smile it was as if it energized him more and he went even faster. After about thirty more minutes, I had ten more orgasms, each one more intense than the last. On my ninth, I had squirted, my juices splashing on his muscular thighs. Suddenly and I mean suddenly without any warning, Percy ejaculated in me, shooting the sticky, warm fluid deep in me. When he withdrew, I realized that he had came more than would go in me.

I know I should be worried right now but I was actually hoping that being the goddess of childbirth would make me become pregnant with my future husband's child. When Percy came, he rested his head on my breasts and he immediately fell asleep. I sat there looking at him before I eventually fell asleep as well. It totally was not awkward that we were naked, my pussy still oozing a mixture of his seed and my juices, cuddled, and in the middle of the forest, where any camper or god could easily stumble upon us. But who really cared when I had just given my virginity to the hottest guy alive?

**Summary**

Artemis lost her virginity after Percy proposed to her with a ring that had the following features: the exterior was silver with sea green arrows engraved on it and on the top was a sea green diamond shaped like my symbol of power.

**Leo**

As I sat in my bedroom on the Argo 2, I began to do research about my next labour I felt a new presence on board my ship. "Hello son", my father said. I turned around bowed to my father.

"Hey dad, what brings you here?" I asked.

"Well I have come to give you extra inspiration to succeed" he replied.

"What could you possibly tell me that would inspire me do my deadly labours", I said sarcastically

"Well how about becoming my first and only champion. You would work in my forges, have a room in my palace, your powers will also be increased so you will basically a minor god", he said proudly.

"Are you serious father? Have the other Olympians agreed?" I asked.

"Well actually we had a poll on Olympus to see what would happen if you succeeded in your quests. Twenty five people took pity on you and said you should become my champion, twenty two people said we should kill you, fifteen people said you should become the new praetor of Camp Jupiter and and 12 people said you should just return to camp without anything", my father said.

"Thank Chaos, for those twenty five people. I owe them my life and I guess I will just have to prove to everyone else that I worthy to be alive and also to be my father's champion", I said.

"Yes my boy, I have the utmost confidence in you. Please don't disappoint me by failing these labours", he said.

"I will not fail you father", I replied. My father smiled one last time before he flashed away.

**Thalia**

"Nico guess what?" I asked.

"Umm you finally found out what Jason and Percy reserved their wishes for?" he asked.

"No I am going to ask you about that later but guess again", I replied.

"Umm your super jealous when other girls stare at me with lust in their eyes", he replied.

"No I don't get jealous", I replied trying to sound as confident as possible.

"Fine so you won't mind if I walked into the Aphrodite cabin shirtless then?" he replied.

I glared at him and said, "If you ever do that I will burn the cabin down, kill the barbies and then I will come after you".

He laughed and said, "Calm down babe so what was I trying to guess?"

"I left the hunters", I replied. He did something I honestly didn't expect, he frowned.

"Why did you leave?" he asked sadly.

"Because you deserve all of me plus I didn't want us to end up like Pertemis", I replied.

"Pertemis?" he asked.

"Yeah that's the name Aphrodite gave them, she also gave us a nickname", I replied.

"Okay what is ours?" he asked.

"Thalico", I replied happily.

"Ohh well anyways, back to what we were saying. Why did you leave all your sisters for me? I know how much they meant to you", he replied.

"Well your happiness means more to me and also because I love you", I replied honestly.

"I love you too babe and since you did something so big for me I think I owe you", he replied.

"What do you mean Nico?" I asked. He stood up and then he got down in his knee as darkness whirled around in his palm.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, and Lieutenant of Artemis will you marry me? He asked as he stared me in the eyes. 'Oh my Zeus is this really happening or am I just dreaming. Chaos, I sound like one of those Barbie girls of Aphrodite', I thought.

"F*ck yeah", I yelled. Nico smiled and slid the ring onto my fingers. When the ring was on my ring, I brought up to my face for closer observation. I gasped when I realized that the ring was perfect. The ring's exterior was like the night sky. Seriously, I mean it was like my mini sky filled with stars and the centre was a diamond cut Barbie with a arrow through her body just like my favourite blouse.

"So do you like the ring?" he asked.

"I don't like it, I love it. This must have cost you a fortune", I replied as my eyes began to tear up.

"Well first of all I asked Chaos to make it for you and guess what? With that ring you can shadow travel and summon skeletons", he said.

"Nico you didn't have to go through so much trouble, I am not that special", I whispered because I was desperate to stop myself from crying.

He placed his hand under my chin and brought my face up to his face. He looked me into my eyes once again and said, "You mean the world to me Thalia and I would go to Tartarus a million times if it made you happy". It was corny but I knew he was sincere so I couldn't help but cry. He wiped the tears from my cheeks and pulled me in for a kiss.

At first, I was a little hesitant but I soon gave in and deepened the kiss. As I deepened the kiss, he intensified it and before we knew it we were shirtless. I felt myself becoming aroused. I thought I was going to lose my virginity but as they say all good things have to come to an end, well for now at least. The moment was interrupted when Hermes appeared. I pulled myself towards Nico and turned my back to Hermes in an effort to hide my bare chest.

"What?" Nico asked angrily.

"Wow, calm down man. It seems father is angry about Artemis losing her virginity so he is commanding Thalia to start her training now", Hermes said.

Nico seemed to sense my discomfort so he flashed a shirt onto me. "Well tell Zeus that I would like to spend the night with my fiancé and that if he has a problem with it then he should stick his master bolt up his ass", Nico yelled. I chuckled slightly but stopped when I heard the thunder. Hermes stood there speechless until Nico said, "Well go tell that pathetic excuse for a god what I said".

This time there wasn't any thunder. Instead Zeus, himself appeared with his lightning bolt in hand. NIco wrapped his arms around me as he summoned his sword. "You little bastard, HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO THE KING OF GODS IN SUCH A MANNER. YOU SHOULD RESPECT ME YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT JUST FOR YOUR ARROGANCE, I SHALL MAKE THALIA MARRY SOMEONE ELSE", Zeus shouted.

In the blink of an eye, Nico had his sword at my father's neck and my father's master bolt in his hand. "Now listen to me and listen carefully drama queen. Thalia Grace may be your daughter but she also my fiancée and if you ever hurt her in any way possible. I will personally chop you up into small pieces and send you to your father. I will strip you of your throne and give it to one of your brothers and during her training, you better threat her with respect because if she complains to me then you my dear drama queen will wish you were swallowed by Kronos. Do you understand?" Nico roared with so much venom, I flinched.

My father on the other hand was literally peeing his pants. The expression on his face was priceless, he wasn't scared. No the great ruler of Olympus looked as if he saw Typhon, Kronos, Chaos and Gaea attacking him. What Nico did next made my crack up literally. He took my father's own weapon and zapped him. That my fellow reader was probably the first time my father has ever felt his own medicine.

Nico looked at me and asked, "Anything you want to tell him baby?"

I walked up to my father and said, "Thanks for your concern father but I will be spending the night with Nico. I will join you for training once Nico has left. My father merely shook his head. Nico gave him back his bolt and he immediately flashed away along with Hermes.

**Please review and let me know how you feel.**

**Also please check out my second fanfiction: The Awesome ones enroll in Goode High school**

**Thanks to all those people who followed, added as a favorite and to those who reviewed. I would just like you all to know that you guys are my inspiration and I appreciate you all.**


	22. Chapter 21

**So sorry for the time you had to wait for this update but you have to understand writer's block is a very terrible thing. I would like to thank my beta Gh0sst for helping me with this terrible disease though. You should really be thanking him or you guys would probably have waited longer. But anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter ;) **

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the awesome series that goes by the name of PJO or HOO**

**Narrator**

As soon as everyone was sleeping, Chaos summoned them for a meeting. When everyone was there, Jason was staring at Nico and Percy suspiciously. After greeting Chaos Jason asked, "What wrong with those two?"

Jason and Nico blushed furiously which just made Jason even more curious. "Okay so judging from your faces, it has to do with my sisters am I right?" Jason asked. At that moment Nico and Percy realized that they were indeed dating their best friend's sister.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck as he said, "Well I don't know what Nico has to say but for me, well let's just say we are officially brothers now and the eternal maiden; was a maiden".

Jason engulfed Perseus in a hug and said, "Artemis isn't my full sister nor are we close but nevertheless I am her brother so I have to give the customary brotherly threat. If you break her heart then I will kill you". Perseus smiled before everyone's attention shifted to Nico.

"The same thing as Percy but I humiliated your father as well", Nico announced proudly. Jason did the same thing to Nico except that his threat had a deadly tone to it. They were about to start a full fledge conversation but were stopped Chaos cleared his throat.

"Ohh sorry Chaos, we got carried away", Jason said.

Chaos smiled and said, "It's okay as I have experienced this a billion times already but we are here to talk about your mission. You will attack Oceanus first then you will wipe out the other titans such as Tethys, Mnemosyne, Themis, and Theia. The major threat is Oceanus so you will need to take out him and his army together but for the others who are less powerful. You may split up as to save time".

"Okay but I don't think that's going to take two months to be honest", Nico said.

"Your right Nico, it won't. It will take two months because I am promoting you guys to Assassins of the Universe which means you will need to take at least a month to kill the criminals around the universe. Well that's if you guys accept?" Chaos asked.

"Wait what about Artemis?" Percy asked.

"Yeah and Thalia", Nico added.

"Well I never expected you guys to propose so early but since they are basically your wives, they may accompany you on your missions but not this one though", Chaos said.

"Why though?" Percy asked

"Because Thalia is not strong enough and Artemis has her responsibilities plus she I don't think it would be wise to take one without the other", Chaos said.

"Okay cool so when do we leave? At dawn as planned", Jason said.

"Yes but I assume Nico and Percy would like to inform their family and friends about their engagement so I will revive your energies so you can do what you have to do. Jason you may go back to sleep but I am happy to inform you that at the rate in which Piper is going you might just see her before you leave for the assassinations around the universe", Chaos said. Everyone noticed that Jason had the biggest smiled they had seen on his face in a year and couple months.

"Now go and Perseus, good luck with your mother", Chaos said as he snapped his fingers thus ending their telepathic meeting.

**At the Assassins palace**

When Percy woke up, he noticed that he was in his palace. He also noticed that Arty looked worried. "What happened? I slapped you countless amount of times you didn't wake up. Hell I even called my father to zap you with a full power lightning bolt but you didn't even stir".

"Well you see Chaos talks to us in telepathic meetings. I was just in one and I am really sorry if I made you freak it out. Although it is kind of cute though", Percy whispered.

Artemis slapped Percy before saying, "If you ever make me worry and then joke about again, you will get more than just a slap", Artemis said.

Perseus cupped her face in his hands and said, "Babe, when I said you were cute, that wasn't a joke. I was serious but I apolo", Percy said. He didn't get to finish his sentence because Artemis cut him off with a kiss.

She broke apart and whispered, "I was just kidding Percy, and you're so dense". Percy kissed her forehead before he began to tell her about what Chaos had said during the meeting.

"so I hope you don't ,mind but I would like to visit my mom first because I haven't talked to her in a year", Percy said.

"Sure babe, I can't wait to meet the wonderful lady that raised the only decent man in the entire universe", Artemis announced. Percy pecked her lips before vapour travelling to his mother apartment.

**Artemis**

As Percy vapour travelled to his mother's house, I couldn't help but feel nervous and scared. I mean this woman could easily break or ruin their relationship because she is definitely one of the two persons Perseus cares about the most. And I am pretty sure that he more than values her opinion. I changed into my twenty year old form so that Percy's mom wouldn't think he was a pedophile I noticed Percy squeezed my hand and then he whispered, "Don't worry she will love you, I know that for a fact". I smiled and told him that I was ready.

He rang the doorbell and heard someone's footsteps. The door flung opened and Percy was engulfed in a bear hug by his mother. The hug lasted for about ten minutes and if it was any women other than his mother, they would already have an arrow through every part of their body. When they broke apart, our eyes met and she gave me a warm smile which I gladly returned. It was then that I realized that Sally had silky black hair, light brown eyes and pearly white teeth.

"So Perseus, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Sally asked.

"Well she is actually my fiancée and her name is Artemis", Percy announced as he grabbed my hand once again.

Sally face expression changed into utter shock as she asked, "You don't mean Artemis as in the maiden goddess who turns guys into jack elopes and kills the others right?"

I shuddered at her words but she seemed to notice to notice so she said, "No I didn't mean it in a bad way, I am just shocked that's all".

"It is okay Mrs. Blofis, I understand", I said. SH e smiled at me and gestured for us to come inside. I walked inside and took a seat on the couch. I felt nervous but all that disappeared when Percy dragged me into his lap.

"Perseus, why do you always have a habit of leaving me worried sick?" sally asked.

"You know it's kind of ironic that Artemis and I had a similar conversation this morning. But I spent the year training with my father. After I was finished training, I was made Arty's guardian by the Olympian council and an Assassin of the creator of the universe. And last night I became the fiancé of the most beautiful lady in the world", Percy announced.

My face heated up by the end of his sentence but Percy gave me a reassuring smile. "So Artemis how did you and Percy become so a couple? How did your feelings grew to the point that my son became the only man you admire?" Sally asked.

"Well it started when he took the weight of the skies form me. I expected him to brag about helping me like I had expected any man to do but he didn't even mention it to me after that. That earned him a little respect thus he gained my interest. I then proceeded to watch him grow into an exceptional young man throughout the Titan and Giant wars. He had earned the bragging rights but he never used them. He was humble and the complete opposite of what I hated in men. He earned the respect of my then hunter who despised men the most. Not to mention that he was pretty handsome and sexy. Unknowingly I begun to like him but I denied the fact constantly because I was afraid. My feelings were ratified when I saw his heart be broken by Annabeth as she chose to be the immortal architect of Olympus instead of being Percy's girlfriend especially when she could have had both. But nevertheless I am kind of grateful because if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have gotten Percy for myself", I replied.

Sally looked sympathetically at Percy before saying, "Percy I am sorry about Annabeth, I really am son". Percy nodded in response and Sally returned her focus to me. "Artemis thanks for being there for me son and I don't know if this matters but I would just like you to know that I couldn't ask for a better woman for my only child and I will always be honoured when I think about you as my daughter-in-law", Sally said.

I smiled and said, "Likewise mother". For the rest of the time we spent there, we informed her about Percy's mission and formally invited her to our wedding. She accepted and now we were preparing to leave. "Bye, remember to keep in contact with me this time and be careful Percy", Sally said.

Percy reassured his mother before we flashed to the island where my mother stayed. You are probably wondering why she is still there if she was freed right? Well you see she was freed but she is extremely comfortable their so she basically chose to remain there but she was free to leave and come back. We arrived at my mother's home and she was waiting for us as I had expected.

**Percy**

When we arrived at the island and I noticed that Leto was smiling at us, I felt kind of awkward but I returned the smile regardless. "It's about time Artemis, I was wondering when you would bring your famous boyfriend to see me. And judging from how long you took, my guess is that you are engaged now right? You have also probably lost your virginity since Percy will be leaving soon and because of what you said at the beach?" Leto asked.

I was shocked that she knew so much and I guess Arty was shocked as well. "Yes but how did you know?" Art asked.

"Come on daughter, do you honestly expect to date the Perseus Jackson, Saviour of Olympus, Assassin of Chaos and the slayer of the some of the most powerful beings on that have ever been on earth and have your relationship secret?" Leto asked.

I shrugged as she basically praised me. "Well I was expecting to", Arty replied.

"Well that will be a huge problem since Percy is one of the most talked about subject in the universe", Leto said.

"Okay but that doesn't explain how you knew we were coming and how you knew I wasn't a virgin anymore", Arty said.

"Well everyone knows actually because when you lost your virginity, the fates appeared to inform your father that you could no longer serve as the goddess of maidens nor could you be the goddess of virgins anymore. Zeus was furious and everyone knew that only that would make him that upset. Aphrodite then basically told everyone who wanted to know and luckily I was on Olympus looking for you", Leto said. That silenced Arty but I knew that I wouldn't want to be in Aphro' shoes when am gone.

"So Leto, what do you want to talk about. I have an hour before I have to leave", I said, She perked up and we began a conversation which would last until I was ready to leave.

**Thalia**

I woke up as I felt Nico's lips on mine. As soon as I woke up, I deepened the kiss. We kissed for awhile until he broke it apart and I said, "I wouldn't mind being woke up like that for the rest of my life".

He smiled and said, "Well I will try my best to do it as often".

I looked around the room and said, "Where are we?"

"I guess Chaos flashed us to my palace when we dozed of", Nico replied.

"Okay so what are we doing up so early?" I asked.

"Well, I am leaving at dawn and I am coming from the meeting with Chaos about the mission. Long story short, he renewed our energy because he thought it would be better if we told our parents about our engagement before I left. And since Zeus and Jason already know, I was wondering if we could visit my father", Nico said.

"Sure let's go", I replied with a smile.

"Before we leave, I should tell you that you that your ring gives you the ability to shadow travel and your power over lightning is now equal to your father and Jason", Nico said. I stared at him in awe before I jumped into his arms and said."Thank you Nico, you know I love you right".

"I love you too babe, now let's go wake up my miserable father", Nico said before we were engulfed by shadows. When the shadows spitted us out, I immediately knew we were in the throne room. I noticed that Hades, Demeter and Persephone were present and they looked irritated.

Nico held my hand and lead me over to his throne. He sat down and pulled me into his lap. "So what was so important that you had to wake us up four o'clock in the morning son?" Hades asked.

"Well other that the fact that Thalia and I are getting married then nothing much", Nico announced.

The three gods gave us all smiles and Persephone said, "Congrats son, this should have happened already".

"Yes, I am finally getting a daughter-in-law. I wish you two the best life has to offer though and Thalia has Nico told you that your ring has my blessing which means you have the same powers as any normal child of mine", Hades announced.

I smiled and smacked Nico in a playful way before I replied, "No, he only told me that I could shadow travel".

"Well now you know. Nico I wish you all things that are good as you depart on your mission. I will talk to you later son for me and my wife were in the middle of something", Hades said. I noticed that Persephone blushed and Demeter growl. The couple then vanished leaving us with Demeter who walked over to us.

"Congratulations Nico, now all you need to do is eat more cereal", Demeter announced before she flashed away leaving me with Nico. At that moment, he pulled me into a kiss. The kissed lasted for five minutes and then I notice an iris message appear behind us.

"I know, I know just let me say good bye to hear in private please", Nico said.

Jason smiled and said, "Sure Nic, congratulations by the way sis".

"Thanks Jason", I said before he swiped through the message.

"You can sleep in my room at this palace or the one on Olympus as long as you want. And please remind your father that there will be war if he threats you badly while I am away", Nico said.

"Nico don't worry about me, I will be okay. I will miss you though babe", I said.

"I will miss you too babe", Nico replied.

"Nico can you promise me something?" I asked.

"Sure babe, what is it?" he asked.

"Promise that you will call me at least once a week", I replied.

"I promised on the river Styx that I will call you as often as I can while I am away", he replied.

"I love you Nico", I whispered as I leaned towards him.

"I adore you Thalia", he whispered as he cupped my face in between his hands and kiss me passionately but yet intensely. We broke apart and hugged each other tightly as his lips were on my forehead. I felt the shadows engulf me and when it disappears I was in Nico's room.

He took me up bridal style and placed me into the bed. He pulled the sheets over me and tucked me in. "Good bye my love", He said before he the shadows swallowed him.

**Well I hope you like this update, review and tell me how you feel or any ideas you have. I will take them into consideration and who knows, your idea might just be the next chapter ;)**

******Also please check out my second fanfiction: The Awesome ones enroll in Goode High school and my community ' ****Awesome Stories on Fanfiction'  
And guess who are the staff members? The legendary authors Anaklusmos14 and CourtingTheMoon so you know that the only stories that will be there are the best fanfiction has to offer ;)**

**********You should also check out there stories if you haven't already :)**

**********Thanks to all those people who followed, added as a favorite and to those who reviewed. I would just like you all to know that you guys are my inspiration and I am grateful to you all (=**


	23. Chapter 22

**So my birthday was last Saturday and now I am finally sixteen :) Happy belated valentines day also. I made the Principal's honor roll at my school and well for the late update well lets just say that my schedule this semester is hectic unlike last semester so well don't expect daily updates especially since you guys ain't giving me any love in the reviews. I truly feel like no one like my story any more which in turn, does not give me an impetus for updating soon. Well thanks to: aesir21, Gh0sst, harryginny9, supramdompeople, Daughter of Nemesis 250, IAmNumber1, newfoundedfantasy and 99hoplite who actually toke time to write a review. You all gave me the will to write this chapter so this chapter is dedicated to you ;) And I am wrapping up all the missions in this order: Leo, Piper and then the Assassins.  
**

**Well anyways, enough ranting. Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO or HO**

**Leo**

So you all might be wondering what my next target so I'll tell you. My next target is the Chimera. I am extremely proud of myself for I have actually done some research on the Chimera. I found out that the Chimera is the monster offspring of Echidna and Typhon. I also learnt that in ancient myths, the Chimera was killed by Bellerphon on Pegasus when Bellerphon jammed a lead ball into its mouth. The ball melted, killing it with lead poisoning and suffocation.

With that dip my sword in the blood of the hydra which I had luckily saved as a spoil of war. So here I am walking through a forest in search of this great monstrosity. Almost as if on cue, I found the beast sleeping. I gaped at the sight before me. The Chimera had the head of a lion, the body of a goat, a blood-caked mane, and a ten-foot-long diamondback snake-headed tail which grows out of its shaggy behind. It was surely a sight to see but I had a plan to follow.

I summoned Greek fire and willed it to form a ring around us as it had been an effective way of trapping my targets so far. The heat that came off the fire seems to have disrupted his sleep because he sat up and growled when he saw me. He glanced around him as if he was analyzing the situation. It was at that point that I realized that the Chimera possessed human intelligence.

I was so lost in thought that I barely had to them to block the beast's attack. He pounced on me and he was immensely strong. I struggled to stand up but it was simply not feasible as a result of his strength. As I struggled to get up, the beast positioned his tail above my leg. It was only then that I realized his true intentions. I felt like such a fool because I forgot that its snake-headed tail has venomous fangs and excretes venom that is acidic.

The fangs pierced into my skin and an unbelievable wave of pain flowed throughout my body. It felt as if I had jumped in a pool of acid. The pain was so immense that my vision became blurry. I could hardly see but I knew that the beast was about to bite me with his mouth. I quickly regained my composure and did a little move I known as 'Flaming Leo'.

With this move, my body caught on fire and the beast gaped at me. I took this distraction to impale him with my sword. He shrieked in pain and slumped to the side. I crawled out from under him as I willed Greek fire to cover his body. He slowly began to dissolve and that is when the pain took affect. I screamed out in pain and rubbed my leg furiously. Realizing that rubbing my leg and screaming that screaming like a five year old girl wouldn't stop the pain; I quickly drank some nectar and ate some ambrosia. The pain subsided but my foot was still immobile.

I wanted to stay right there under the cool shade of the tree but I knew I only had two week left to complete my labors It took all my willpower to limp over to my ship but I eventually made it. I immediately programmed the ship to go to our next destination on auto pilot while I went to sleep. When I finished I limped over to my bedroom and jumped into my bed. As my eyes began to close, I reflected on my day. It could be described in one word, **HORRIBLE**.

**5 days later**

The ship alarms woke me up which meant two things. One that we have arrived in the United States and two, my next target has been found. My next target to be honest has been relatively fallow in the last thousand years so I feel kind of bad for attacking it. For those of you who haven't figured out my next target, I will tell you. My next target is the Creton Bull.

Currently I am hovering over the Sea of Monsters where the bull currently resides. I have heard about this place before but I have never heard anything good before. This honestly surprises me because the place was beautiful. It looked like an exact replica of Jamaica's beach sand and trees. It was healthy, tall and well just beautiful.

My ship drifted downward as the ladder extended down. I got up and the pain in my leg was present but wasn't as bad as before. I could walk but there was still a limp every now and then. I pushed that thought aside because this beast would not be much of a challenge since they spoke so lowly of it in the stories of Hercules. But then again, I am not Hercules am I?

I grabbed my sword and climbed down the ladder. When my feet made contact with the ground, I immediately began to search for the bull with my tracker. The tracker found it in a matter of seconds and I began to move towards it. It took awhile but in a matter of thirty minutes I was in a cave face to face with the bull.

To be honest the bull looked like any normal bull except that it was enormous and probably hella strong. The beast seemed to be in no mood to fight so it tried to escape but I could not allow him to do that. So I blocked his path with a wall of fire. The fire burnt him and he immediately became furious. He turned around to face me and ran in my direction with unbelievably speed.

I decided to have some fun and luckily I was wearing a red shirt today. I summoned a wall of fire in front of me and the bull stopped in his path instantly. I took off my shirt and lowered my wall of defense When he saw my red shirt, he became even more enraged. He charged at me once again but this time I was waving my shirt and shouting 'Antaley, Antaley'. I don't know why I was saying this but I had seen in a couple of bull fighting movies so I thought it would be appropriate.

As the bull came at my shirt, I lifted and he ran through. I kept on doing this for awhile and although I cracked up at first, it soon became really boring so I captured the bull with a chain I crafted. I hauled the bull to my ship. When I finally arrived at my ship, I pressed a button on my remote control. A cage came down and engulf the bull has I climbed up the ladder.

Don't worry all you animal lovers for the bull shall be released when I am finished with my labors Well then again, if I finished my labors But anyways onto my second to last labor, killing the Minotaur.

**4 days later**

So it took me about four days to track down the Minotaur but hey at least I found it right? As soon as I found it I attacked for I had no time to waste. Seriously though because my hardest labor of all is next and I only have four days to complete it now.

So anyways if you are wondering where I am standing well let's just say I wish you were in my position and I was the one reading it. I am standing face to face with a monster with the head of a bull on the body of a man also known as the Minotaur. The seemed as if it was in a hurry as well because it charged at me suddenly.

I immediately remembered what Annabeth told me about Percy's encounter with this beast when he was twelve. She said the key in beating him was to wait until he was incapable of turning or shift then I should jump out of the way and attack and that is exactly what I did.

I gripped my sword tightly as the Minotaur charged. I waited until he was at least five meters in front of me and then I jumped out of the way. As the Minotaur ran past I jumped on his back. I attempted to shake me off my galloping around the place but his efforts proved futile as I gripped onto his horns.

Realizing that I was losing my willpower to remain on his back, I did the one move I enjoyed more than anything. Yup you guessed right, it's time for 'Flaming Leo'. As I caught myself on fire, the Minotaur also was engulfed in the fire. I jumped off his back as he crashed into a tree.

I walked up to him as I drew my sword. I stood over him and willed my sword to be set ablaze. "Fell the wrath of my flaming... uh well flaming something", I roared as I brought down my sword on the beast in front of me. I sliced of his head and he began to dissolve, leaving his horns as my prizes. I limped backed to my ship as I prepared myself mentally for my next labor which will without a doubt be my hardest.

* * *

Where are we going? Clap, Clap, Clap. The Garden of the Hesperides. Where are we going? Clap, Clap, Clap. The Garden of the Hesperides. (lol for all those who used to or still watch Dora. I used to but I still remember that jingle :)

* * *

**Three days later**

Surprise, surprise I did research once again about my next and final labor. Well first of all, I am going to the garden of the Hesperides. What is that you may ask? Well the Garden of the Hesperides is Hera's garden in the west, where there is a single tree on which golden apples grow. It is guarded by Ladon, a hundred-headed dragon. Yeah and to be blunt, I have to fight that hundred headed dragon to get the apples which are my final labor.

So right now I am in the garden examining my target in an attempt to devise a plan. After I couldn't come up with a suitable plan as a result of the lack of details in the myths, I decided I would just wing it so I walked briskly into the garden. As I reached the dragon, the Hesperides appeared.

"We have been waiting on you spawn of Hephaestus", they said.

"Oh cool so any chance you could just give me a apple and let me go?" I asked happily.

"Oh Zeus no, your labours are so fun to watch", one of them replied.

"What do you mean by watch?" I asked curiously because I thought that only the Olympian council were watching.

"Well do you honestly think that your father would actually pass up the opportunity of having a famous son?" another asked. I stayed silent as my mind burned for more information.

"Well you are the demigod of the century when it comes to entertainment. Especially the way how you went all 'matador' on the Creton bull", another replied. They laughed at the memory and I laughed as well.

"Well anyways, we made a bet that you will complete the labors in time so you better get started for I am positive that this will be harder than anything you have ever done. But we would like to make you a deal, well that's if you accept?" they asked.

"What's the deal?" I asked.

"Well if you somehow managed to defeat Ladon then we don't want you to kill our dear friend", one said.

"Okay what is the other part and what am I supposed to do then?" I replied.

"Well if you agree to our offer then we will give you tips on how to defeat him. You defeat him by leaving ten heads because then he will acknowledge that you have defeated him", she said.

"I agree so what are the tips?" I aksed.

"Well first of all he is supposed to guard tree so you could use that as a weakness and you should move very quickly to avoid being hit", they announced but before I could ask any more questions they vanished.

I sulked at first but then I regain my composure and made my way over to Ladon. He saw me approaching the tree and stood before it protectively. I charged with my sword as my sword caught fire. I made swift strikes with my sword which sent two huge waves of fire towards Laden which took out approximately fifty heads. The bad part was that I was completely drained of my fire power so I would have to rely on my blade now. I charged the beast but immediately regretted as he swatted me away like a fly with his tail.

A wave of pain shot through my torso right as I landed fifty feet from where I was standing. I could feel that some my ribs were broken so I attempted to drink some nectar but was caught once again by his tail but this time it made contact with my face. This in turn broke my nose and made a huge gash on my forehead.

The pain I was feeling now made me which that the Chimera had bitten me again because it was a thousand times worse. Thankfully I was out of reach so I had time to recuperate. It was then that I made a plan worthy of Athena. I ate ambrosia and drank nectar until my godly powers replenish which was extremely risky. Once my power was replenish I ran over to Laden once again but this time I had a plan.

I willed a tornado made from Greek fire to engulf as I ran towards. He then what I was waited for next, he spitted out fire. And I willed the fire upon him which in turn took out a couple more heads. Now he only had eleven. He seemed shocked so I decided to use his momentary sojourn to my advantage. I ran towards him at full speed with the intention of easily cutting of the last head but things went wrong quickly.

The dragon regained his senses and tried to hit me with his tail again. I knew I was a goner but I needed to leave behind a legacy right? Plus my fans needed a show right? So in the end I came up with a plan worthy of Perseus Jackson and threw my sword like a boomerang at the beast's head. I noticed that it managed to chop off two heads before the tail made contacted and my world drifted into darkness.

**********Thanks to all those people who followed, added as a favorite and to those who reviewed my last chapters. Please review, think of it like a late birthday present. Let me get at least 16 reviews for my birthday present please, my other story gave me 29 for ma bday so lets see which one I should spend more time on :D**


	24. Chapter 23

**I am so grateful for all those who reviewed, greatest birthday present ever. I know its been a very long time since my last update but I just didn't know how to approach Piper's mission correctly. I know a great majority of you are anxious to hear about Piper and I hope I didn't disappoint. Thanks to CourtingtheMoon for her help with this chapter. Well enjoy (=**

**Piper**

So the two months are finally over. I am so happy that today might finally be the day I leave this malevolent place. During my time here men have tried to rape me, seduce me, and kiss me. basically anything that a five year old shouldn't think about. So right now I am in the dressing room getting ready for my wedding. Actually I am already ready but I have to wait until I my maid summons me.

As if on I was omniscient the maid entered the room. "My Lady Piper the wedding has begun. It's time for you to walk down the aisle and meet your future husband", the maid said.

"Very well but who will be walking me down the aisle?" I asked.

"Well if it pleases my lady the King has requested that I be the one to walk you down the aisle", she said. I smiled and gesture for her to grab my hand. She did and we walked out of the room. As I entered the church in which the wedding was being held I was completely shocked. I noticed that candles were light and the sunset's rays were illuminating the inside. The wall had boutiques of roses in a heart shaped formation. The formation was also a mixture of red and white roses. It was beautiful and to top it off, the floor was magnificent. The carpet was bright red and the chairs were pitching black.

As I walked I really that the musical prelude was Beethoven. I walked urbanely to the altar where the King was. As I reached the altar, the maid released my hand and the King took my hand in his hand. The priest said the usual call to worship and then the opening prayer.

Since my father was absent, they skipped the giving away part. Then the priest said the wedding charge. "Let me charge you both to remember, that your future happiness is to be found in mutual consideration, patience, kindness, confidence, and affection. King Lereus, it is your duty to love Lady Piper as yourself, provides tender leadership, and protects her from danger. Lady Piper, it is your duty to treat King Lereus with respect, support him, and create a healthy, happy home. It is the duty of each of you to find the greatest joy in the company of the other; to remember that in both interest and affection, you are to be one and undivided", the priest said.

We both swore to honour the charge so the priest continued to the pledge. "King Lereus and Lady Piper, you have made a very serious and important decision in choosing to marry each other today. You are entering into a sacred covenant as life partners in God. The quality of your marriage will reflect what you put into nurturing this relationship. You have the opportunity to go forward from this day to create a faithful, kind, and tender relationship. We bless you this day. It is up to you to keep the blessings flowing each and every day of your lives together. We wish for you the wisdom, compassion, and constancy to create a peaceful sanctuary in which you can both grow in love", the priest said.

He looked King Lereus into his eyes and asked, "King Lereus do you understand and accept this responsibility, and do you promise to do your very best each day to create a loving, healthy, and happy marriage?"

"Yeah, I do", he replied. The priest turned to me and asked, "Lady Piper, do you understand and accept this responsibility, and do you promise to do your very best each day to create a loving, healthy, and happy marriage?"

"Yes, I do", I lied.

"Very well now Piper repeat this; In the name of Jesus, I Piper take you, Lereus, to be my , to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for as long as we both shall live. This is my solemn vow", the priest said.

I repeated the vow and Lereus said his. After the vows, everything was a blur. The awful kiss, ,wedding party, him grabbing my butt and boobs,... etc. To be honest the only reason I am actually this is because I am tying my best to imagine that it was Jason instead of my so called husband.

Well at least I am going to be a widow in a couple minutes. A couple minutes because I am currently laying down on a bed with my 'husband' with Katopris in my underwear. "Damn girl, your body is finally mine", he said.

'You wish', I thought but in reality I said, "Well come and have it". I got up teasingly, making sure to rub my legs and my butt. He licked his lips hungrily and launched himself at me. I allowed him to force me on the bed and kiss me. I released myself from his grasps and placed my finger on his lips.

I slid down to his groin and unbuckled his pants and underwear. I grasped his member in my hand and asked, "Are you even up to the challenge of satisfying me?"

"Of course, now suck my dick", he command. I reached for Katopris as I leaned closer to his member. He tilted his head backwards as he waited for my mouth to engulf his member. I mentally laughed at his stupidity,

I took my chance and with one quick strike, his dick was no longer apart of his body. He screamed out in pain but I quickly used charm speak to silence him. I climbed onto him and positioned dagger at his throat. "This is for actually believing that I would ever love such a heartless and disgusting man. Good bye love", I whispered into his ear. Afterwards I slowly sliced his throat.

After I was finish I went into the shower to wash my hands. When I entered the bathroom, I gaped at the site before me. There were naked, sexy and gorgeous girls tied to the toilet, shower and sink. I mean the girls would give my mom competition and that's saying a lot. "Are you guys okay?" I asked when I notice that they were alive.

The one tied to the shower said, "Well if you call being abused and raped constantly okay then we are great".

The one tied to the toilet asked, "So are you another one of his wives as well?"

"Yeah do you mind telling me everything that the happened?" I asked.

"Sure if you don' t mind releasing us and telling us why the King has allowed you to enter in here freely", the one tied to the sink said. "

"Well I killed him" I answered as I freed them. When I finish cutting their ropes, they began to tell me their stories. They were all basically the same though, they would all be married to the King and have their virginity taken the night of their wedding. After they lost their virginity, they would be compared to the women already tied to the sink, shower and toilet.

If they were prettier than anyone already there then that person would be replaced and the other killed. If you were uglier than the other then you would be used one more time and then you would die. "Alright so how are we going to escape this place?" one asked.

Piper smiled and prayed to Chaos. The prayer was answered and Piper was transported to Chaos's realm with her new acquaintances. Chaos smiled at Piper when he saw her and said, "Great job Pipes, I couldn't create a better girl for Jason even if I wanted to". Those sixteen words warmed Piper's heart to the core.

"So when am I going to meet him?" I asked.

"Well he is currently on a mission but he will be home in a week. In the mean time, I will transport you back you to Olympus so he can help plan their surprise", Chaos said.

"That's great but what about these girls?" Piper asked as she gestured to the girls.

"Don't worry, they will be taken care of, I will transport you to Earth now", Chaos said. He snapped his fingers and I was teleported home.

**The Narrator**

Piper finally returned to Earth and she was flashed into the throne room of Olympus. She interrupted a meeting but surprisingly Zeus was not angry. He was actually smiling. Piper swiftly fell to her knees as a sign of respect. "Rise Piper Mclean", Zeus said.

"Thank you my Lord but aren't you upset with me?" Piper asked.

"Why would he be upset with someone for cheating? He is basically the King of cheating", Hera said angrily as she glared at Zeus.

"Please Hera not now", Zeus pleaded.

"Fine you cheating bastard", Hera replied. Zeus ignored her last comment and returns his attention to Piper.

"I have forgiven you because we have heard of your mother's duplicity. I harbour no grudges against you but if you ever hurt my son again you will feel the full wrath of the King of gods, Lord of the skies and", Zeus said.

"Yeah, can you please shut the f*ck up now", Hera said.

"I have had enough of your attitude Hera. You will respect me for I am your King", Zeus roared.

"Fine then I will go into the mortal world and have a child of my own then and see how you like it. Come to think of it I have always wondered why Aphrodite has sex with so much mortals, they must have a bigger d*ck than the almighty King of gods", Hera said before she flashed away.

Zeus immediately became furious and I could hear the lightning outside. "We will continue our meeting later and Piper I will summon you later when I am finish with my wife, Meeting dismissed", Zeus announced before he flashed away.

Multiple flashes followed and when the light vanished, my mother and Lady Artemis remained. My mother return to her human form and approached. I grimace as I watched her approach because I remembered this was all her fault. If it wasn't for her, I would have never been through all this bull shit, Jason would still love me and we would probably be happy right now.

"Piper, I am sorry for everything I did", she said.

"I will accept your apology if it undoes everything your involvement in my relationship caused but since that's impossible I don't accept your apology. You made me lose my virginity to a man I never loved, destroyed the heart of the man I actually love and to top it off you didn't posses the fortitude to own up to your wrongs. Instead you force me into an oath to never talk about it again. You are the worst mother in the f*ucking Earth. You are a slore (slut + whore) who has probably slept with every man on this Earth. You have no respect for yourself you don't even deserve the domain you have because you know not what love is if you did then you would know that love isn't always about drama and gossip. I feel sorry for poor Hephaestus who unfortunately is stuck with a b*tch like you", Piper shouted angrily.

Aphrodite bitch slapped Piper at the end of her rant. "I am still a Olympian goddess whether you consider me your mother not; I will not be disrespected by a mere demi-god such as yourself", Aphrodite shouted.

"Well then let me change that right now dearest mother", Piper said as she smiled evilly.

"Change what dearest daughter? I hope you mean our relationship", Aphrodite said.

"You do not deserve to be the Olympian anymore. You will relinquish your position as an Olympian to Lady Hestia and you shall swear by the Chaos to never take it back no matter the circumstances", Piper charm spoke.

"Αφροδίτη θεά της ομορφιάς, την αγάπη, την επιθυμία, τη σεξουαλικότητα, και την ευχαρίστηση εγκαταλείψει τη θέση μου ως προς Ολυμπίου Lady Εστίας για το remainedr της αθάνατης ζωής μου. Της δίνω θρόνο μου στην αίθουσα του θρόνου και την επιπλέον ενέργεια που λαμβάνεται όταν έγινα Ολύμπου. Εύχομαι να γίνει ένα μικρό θεό ακριβώς όπως το πώς θα ήταν κατά τη γέννηση. Αυτό είναι το θέλημα του Χάους μου Κύριε, παρακαλώ χορηγήσει." Aphrodite said.

(Translation: I Aphrodite goddess of beauty, love, desire, sexuality, and pleasure relinquish my position as an Olympian to Lady Hestia for the remainder of my immortal life. I give her my throne in the throne room and the extra power obtained when I became an Olympian. I wish to become a minor god just like how I was at birth. This is my will Lord Chaos, please grant it.)

Aphrodite glowed pink as she lost some her power and her position. At that moment Zeus and Hestia flashed into the throne room. "Aphrodite why did you give up your position as an Olympian?" Zeus asked.

"Yeah and why did you give me?" Hestia asked.

Aphrodite who was still at a loss for words mumbled, "She charm spoke me". Zeus turned to Piper for answers.

"Chaos blessed me so I am now the best charm speaker in the Universe", Piper said. Hestia smiled at Piper and said her thanks. Then she disappeared.

Zeus's face paled and he said, "You can't just change m council because you feel like it just who do you think you are".

'You are my ambassador', Chaos said in my mind.

"Well I am an Hero of Olympus, the greatest charm speaker in the universe and an Ambassador of Chaos", Piper announced.

"Well I am the King of Olympus and I require you loyalty", Zeus replied.

"Well if you didn't hear I am an Ambassador of Chaos now and as a result I am no longer your servant nor am I obliged to follow your orders", Piper said.

"If you change one more person on my council, there will be war", Zeus announced.

"You do know that starting war with me is basically starting a war with Chaos right?" Piper said as she raised her eyebrows.

"F*ck you Piper Mclean", Zeus said before he flashed away. Piper turned around and noticed that Artemis was still there.

She bowed before her and said, "Lady Artemis it's a pleasure to be in your presence once again".

"Likewise but I must request that we skip the formalities. Do you really love Jason with all your heart?" Artemis asked.

"Yes I do, everyday without him was like being stabbed into my heart by a sword. When I saw the pain in his eyes that eventful day, it broke my heart. I love Jason Grace with all my heart and I swore to Chaos to remain faithful to Jason for as long as I live", Piper announced.

Artemis embraced Piper and said gleefully, "Welcome to the sisterhood Piper McLean".

**Well there it is, hoped you liked it. Review and tell me what you think. To be honest I don't know when I will be updating again because the extra time I once had to write has been taken up by Track practice. the only reason I was able to write today was because it was cancelled as a result of inclement weather. You guys will definitely get an update when I get Spring Break, I might even finish this book by the end of Spring break because it is close to it's end. **

**so stories I would suggest to all those readers who are craving good stories:**

**100 Days with Mr Arrogant by L Lawliet 1979**

**They Were Still Murdered by Avid Reader0907**

**The Queen's Champion by Anaklusmos14**

**The Fall of Percy Jackson by Predator Drone**

**Second Chance**** by Avid Reader0907**

**Heart and Soul by Olympus'sAuror**

**SS Poseidon by hakuna-matataa**

******On My Count by May Salome Love**

**********The Pain of Loving Someone by Jamy1235**

**************Betrayed by Life's a Happy Song (Good story but super short chapters. Maybe you can help me convince her to write longer chapters)**

******************The Lost Demigod by Percabeth 4eva1 (Super Short but really good idea)**

******************Anyways that's it for now but I have something important to say to every author out there.**

******************Never give up on your story just because you have writer's block or you don't have enough favs, followers or reviews as someone else. Someone will always be better than you whether you like it or not. Just do your best with your idea and enjoy yourself. Have fun on fanfiction because that was what it was created for ;)**

******************_REVIEW!_  
**


	25. Chapter 24

**I would like to address a certain situation brought to my attention by a Guest review on Piper's behavior. I understand that you may hate me for changing your views on Piper but how would you feel if someone ripped everything you loved away from you, I strongly believe that even Percy who is probably the nicest character in the series would have done worse in that situation. The way how she reacted will also assist in my plot but you will have to wait for the next chapter to see that. Well that's all I have to say about that situation but thanks for reviewing anyway even if it was a flame.**

**Please follow my community guys, It is about the most interesting and well written stories on this site. It will be especially helpful to anyone who is looking for a good story but cannot find one. Please at least check it out.**

**Narrator**

_Mission Briefing –_

_Country: United States_  
_State : Georgia_  
_City : Atlanta_  
_Target : Oceanus_

The Assassins plodded behind Oceanus as they waited for him to go to a secluded area. They followed Oceanus into his tent. The Titan began to scrutinize some maps. The boys materialize around the surprised Titan. "Hey Oceanus, I have waited a very long time to meet my father's rival", Perseus said humorously.

"How did you follow me here without me noticing?" Oceanus asked.

"It seems age has finally caught up with you old man; it's time for you to disappear", Nico said with a smirk.

"And exactly who will make me disappear? I am stronger than all of you put together", Oceanus said proudly.

"Jason, Nico go deal with the army; I will deal with this fool. I owe my father that much", Percy commanded.

"Only if you leave the rest of the Titans for us?" Jason demanded.

"Fine just leave us alone", Percy said. They flashed out leaving Percy alone with Oceanus.

"And how exactly do you expect to do what your father has failed to do for centuries Perseus Jackson?" Oceanus asked.

"Well why don't we find out then?" Percy said as he attacked Oceanus. Oceanus barely had enough time to parry the strike but managed to do so nonetheless.

"Foolish demigod, you just sentenced yourself to death", Oceanus roared as he summoned an enormous wave and sent it towards Perseus. Perseus smiled before the wave froze.

"What the f*ck is this? Is your father here or have you finally accepted godhood", Oceanus sneered.

"Well I am proving that the house of Poseidon is the true rulers of the sea. My father is not here and no I am not a god, I am as powerful as my father though", Percy replied. Oceanus summoned several more waves but Percy made them vanish with the flick of his wrists.

Oceanus became enraged and transformed into his godly form. He called upon every ounce of power he possessed when he blasted Perseus with poison water. "I will not lose to a mere spawn of Poseidon", spat Oceanus.

"Very impressive, you mixed the water with hydra poison. You also manage to keep the perfect balance between the two. Very impressive indeed, I can also feel the amount of will the water has but your efforts are fruitless nevertheless", Percy said.

He held up his hand and the water turned around thus blasting Oceanus. Oceanus cried put in pain as Percy uncapped riptide. "As much as I would like to kill you, Chaos requires you for you may have valuable information", Percy said.

"Did you just say Chaos? As in the Chaos who created everything" Oceanus asked with fear evident in his voice.

"Yup" he replied while cuffing the Titan's hand with imperial gold handcuffs. "Don't even try to escape because these handcuffs basically make you human". He lifted Oceanus to his feet and dragged him to his army's camp.

Upon arriving the two men had very different expressions. Perseus was smiling while Oceanus was shocked. The battlefield was full of golden dust and the two boys looked as if they were waiting on Perseus.

"Why did you take so long?" Jason asked.

Percy shrugged and replied, "Sorry I guess I got carried away".

"Whatever man but you do know that the sooner we finish our mission is the sooner you can get another slice of Artemis's pie right?" Nico asked with a smile while Jason saddened a bit.

Percy blushed furiously before muttering under his breath, "Yeah I know, no need to tell me twice".

"Yeah so Jason decided that we don't want to handle the rest of the titans by ourselves after all because that is more time being wasted so we will split up as Chaos suggested. I have already decided that I will handle Tethys while Jason asked for Themis and Theia so that leaves you with Mnemosyne", Nico said.

"Okay but Nico I think I should deal with Tethys since she is the Titaness of the Seas and Consort of Oceanus", Percy replied.

"Oh yeah I forgot but where do we find them?" Nico asked.

"That's where he comes in", Jason said as he pointed at Oceanus.

"I will not betray my wife and fellow Titans", Oceanus spat.

Jason's eyes turned a dark shade of blue as his sword began to crackle with electricity. "I will give you five seconds to inform us or else you will feel tremendous pain", Jason spat.

"I am not scared of you Jason Grace for you are not even man enough to keep a girl happy. But alas she is a whore just like her mother", Oceanus replied. Percy pushed him forward as he and Nico stepped back. Jason's body began to glow with a sky blue aura.

"Percy take off his shackles please", Jason said angrily. Percy flashed the shackles off Oceanus. Oceanus smiled but before he could react he was electrocuted by two gigantic lightning bolts. Oceanus roared out in pain before he turned around and meet the murderous eyes of Jason. Upon seeing those eyes, Oceanus flinched.

Jason used this moment of hesitation to his advantage as he attacked the Titan. Oceanus summoned a sword and made an attempt to block his attack but as a result of the sheer power of Jason's strike his sword fell out of his continued his attack on the Titan making him ooze out inchor. When Jason finally stopped the Titan had multiple cuts on his body and deep gashes in on his chest.

Percy and Nico sighed when Jason stopped because at the rate he was going he would have made Oceanus fade. They began to walk towards Jason but immediately stopped when Jason raised his hands to the sky. Bolts of lightning came raining from the heavens but they all froze in mid air thus making a circle around Oceanus.

"How dare you speak of Piper in such a manner. I love that girl with all my heart and I am sick and tired of people degrading her because of what her mother did. You may say anything about me but disrespect my love will not be tolerated. I know Chaos said to keep you alive but I am sure he will understand this situation. For disrespecting my girlfriend I shall make you fade but before I do that you will tell us everything you know", Jason said angrily.

"Why should I help you, I am going to fade anyway", Oceanus muttered.

"Well if you tell us now then you shall have a quick death but if not then you will die slowly in front of everyone", Nico said.

Oceanus eyes widened before he told the Assassins the exact location of all the Titans. "Wait there is a bigger threat coming, he is the man I was working for", Oceanus said.

"Continue", Percy said.

"No I would like to make a deal for further information", Oceanus pleaded.

"You are in no position to make a deal with us", roared Jason.

"Chill brother, let us hear him out first", Percy pleaded and gestured for Oceanus to continue.

"I will tell you everything I know if you send me and my wife to the void", Oceanus pleaded.

"Absolutely not, the void is a place where good immortals go when they fade", Jason said.

"I will be on my best behavior and if I do anything that compromises our deal then you can send me wherever you wish", Oceanus replied. Jason was about to reply but Percy beat him to it.

"We accept", Percy said.

"But Percy", Jason said.

"No buts Jason, we understand how you feel right now but we cannot mix pleasure with business. Think of it this way, the more information you obtained the safer Piper will", Percy replied.

"Yeah I agree with Percy; Jason. Plus you have already punished him by beating him to a pulp", Nico added.

Jason let a deep breath before saying, " Fine we agree to your terms". As soon as the words left his mouth, the bolts of lightning surrounding the Titan vanished.

"Tartarus is plotting against the Olympians. He is angry that Mother Earth and her children has been defeated. He is currently gathering an army to attack Olympus. His army consists the monsters, Gods, Giants and Titans in his realm. I personally think you should take care of Atlas and Typhon as soon as possible because they might be problematic when the war begins", Oceanus said.

"And how exactly do you know this?" Nico asked.

"Well I was one of his commanders and you just took out a part of his army. I was responsible for gathering his forces on the surface and to also cover up his tracks so no one would figure out his plans", Oceanus replied. The Assassins had a grim look on their face as they listened, they eventually decided that they would wait until they were in Chaos's presence to begin preparations.

"You have done us a great favor and I will pick up your wife and bring you to your new home", Percy said before he disappeared with Oceanus. Jason and Nico vanished shortly after.

**_One week later in the Void_**

After finishing their mission, the Assassins converged at Chaos's palace. They are now in a conference with Chaos but has already informed him of all they know. "This certainly changes everything boys, you will not be able to eliminate threats around the galaxy now", Chaos said.

"Well we can finally go home so that's a good thing", Nico replied.

"You will not be able to return until the month has finished because you guys will have to undergo intense training if you are to defeat Tartarus", Chaos replied. The Assassins face fell but they nodded in agreement nonetheless.

"Can you at least answer one question before we begin training?" Jason pleaded.

"Yes Piper is okay and well, her mission is actually coming to an end", Chaos replied.

Jason face brightened tremendously before he said, "Well lets get training then, the sooner we finish the sooner we are reunited with our girlfriends".

_**I realized that I didn't really take out Leo so I shall do it now, I know most of you don't like Leo but I have to end his side story properly. My apologies.**_

**In the throne room after Leo completes his trials.**

"See my children actually have power, he finished all your labors. He is the greatest hero of the century", Hephaestus said gleefully.

"Ohh pleas my son Nico can defeat him and I am sure as hell that my nephews Jason and Perseus can as well", Hades announced.

"For once I agree with my brother", Zeus added.

Hephaestus looked as if he was going to argue but was silence by Hestia when she said, "Although I would love to listen to you four argue, I believe that a certain son of Hephaestus is dying as we speak".

"Ohh I forgot about that", Hephaestus said before he flashed out of the throne room. He flashed back inside with his son in his arms and placed him the middle of the room. He asked Apollo to heal him and the God obliged.

After the demigod was healed he stood up and immediately fell to his knees. "My lords and ladies", he greeted.

"Rise young demigod, you have done well", Zeus said. Leo rose and started to fidget with his hands.

"Yes my son, better than most of my demigods and that is why I am making you my champion. As such you will receive a boost in power and a great amount of respect", Hephaestus announced proudly. Leo grinned enthusiastically.

"But you will also be banned from Camp Jupiter and Camp Half Blood, you may only stopped there for a short period of time and only when given permission by a God but you are forbidden to stay more than twenty four hours", Zeus said.

Leo's face dropped as he muttered, "Yes Lord Zeus".

"And you must also complete a quest for the Assassin upon there return so don't relax yet because I fear the punishment they will give you", Hades added. Leo faced turned white as he registered the words of Hades.

"And stay away from that Piper girl when she returns as well because if something like this reiterates we shall not be so forgiving", Zeus said. Leo nodded in acknowledgement.

"Now disappear with your father before I change my mind and blast you to smithereens", spat Zeus. Hephaestus then flashed his son out of the throne room.

"Now let us continue preparations for the party", Dionysus said gleefully.

**_Next chapter will focus on the long awaited Jasper reunion plus a surprise as well. _**

**_It is time again for my usual suggestions:_**

**_If you haven't checked out Anaklusmos14 then you are definitely missing out and you really should. My personal favorites are The Queen's Champion (Awesome story, it's super long but it also keeps you on the edge of your seats in every chapter. It is also complete and Altered Destinies (his newest story and probably the best Percy/Zoe fanfic to this date. Everyone go check this story out)_**

**_Faded Past, Renewed Future by blueper (Awesome book to be honest. What really makes it stand out is the fact that it is Percy/Zoe and the fact that he is basically changing everything from Camp Jupiter onward. It is a good change and I am absolutely positive that you guys will take a liking to this story)_**

**_My Tutor by Saph-fire ( I think it's awesome because it's Percabeth in high school and it is dramatic)_**

**_The Olympic Dream by SwimmingBoiWonder (Same reason as my tutor)_**

**_Lost by NAKRUF ( Pertemis so automatically awesome plus it is interesting and has medium length chapters)_**

**Follow my community as well please, you would be doing me a great favor. **

**Well that's it for this chapter so Until next time my awesome readers, have an awesome day/night **

**And as always don't forget to review!**


	26. Chapter 25

**The day of their departure from the Void**

**Throne Room of Chaos**

_**Jason**_

'Yes I am finally going to be united with Pipes again' I thought.

"Yes Jason you but let us finish our meeting first", Chaos said with a smile.

'Crap' I thought, 'I forgot he could read minds. "Ohh yeah" I muttered. Percy and Nico glanced at me before returning their focus to Chaos.

"You boys have surpassed my expectations but you will have a difficult time ahead of you nonetheless. Just remember that when everything seems to be against you that you have each other", Chaos said.

"Yeah we always knew that Chaos, that was our motto from the beginning of our brotherhood", Nico reply.

"Percy will now be the Head Assassin from this moment on wards he seems to have the most control out of you three plus you all respect but I will not force you to take the position so what is your decision Perseus?" Chaos asked.

"I will only accept if Jason agrees since he is Roman, if he truly believes I can do a better job than him I will accept because that means a lot to me", Percy replied.

'Gods Percy, why did you put me in this position but I guess you do have a point. But I already know my answer plus if I am Head Assassin I will spend less time with Pipes, I thought.

"I believe with all my heart that Perseus will do a better job than me", I said.

Chaos chuckled to himself before saying, "You sure you didn't just refuse the position so that you could spend more time with Piper". I blushed furiously and Nico laughed at my expression while Percy grimaced.

"Well anyway Perseus you will receive a slight power boost thus making you the second most powerful being in the universe. You will only take orders from me", Chaos said before Percy glowed sea green.

She looked at me and Nico before saying, "You will basically be on the same level as Percy since I know that he is not the kind of person to abuse his power especially since his personal flaw is loyalty to his friends. But if Percy does command you to do something you must obey him since he is second to me but you both will be the third most powerful person in all creation".

"Thank you lord Chaos, we are extremely grateful for your never ending kindness", Nico said. Me and Percy nodded in agreement with Nico.

"You are welcome boys" Chaos replied

"Now it is time for you guys to meet the people who will be coming to your planet if needed. I have told you guys about my army right?" Chaos asked.

"Yeah you told us that they are for emergencies and that we may know some of the commanders", I replied.

"Yes, it is time for you guys to meet the four commanders", Chaos said before she flicked her hands. Four persons in pitch black armour appeared and bow before us.

"My lords", the tallest one greeted.

"Please introduce your selves to the Assassins", Chaos commanded. The first one stepped forward and removed his helmet. He was like Percy's twin except for the fact that his hair is extremely curly and light brown.

"Theseus son of Poseidon, First King of Athens, Slayer of the Minotaur, former lover of Athena and the Commander of the army of Chaos", Theseus announced. I stared at him awe when he finished talking, here standing before me was the legendary Theseus. I glanced at Nico and noticed that he was as shocked as me. Percy on the other hand was smiling as he walked closer to his brother.

He held out his hand and said, "Perseus Jackson but I rather be called Percy; I look forward to working by your side brother".

Theseus grasped his hand before saying, "It is an honor to finally meet my void famous brother, I also look forward to working with you brother". Me and Nico followed Percy's precedent.

The next person stepped up and removed his helmet. It was a girl and a girl we all knew too well, it was Zoe Nightshade. The reason I know here is because she was always sent to Camp Jupiter on her mistresses' behalf.

"Well I would introduce myself but I think you all know me so well. The thing that has change is that I have become the Commander and I have also become the girlfriend of one of the most noble men every to be born", she said before she grasped the hand of the man beside here.

The man whose hand she grasped flashed off his helmet. He's tall, buff with closely shaved black hair and pale green eyes.

"Achilles, Son of Thetis and the hero Peleus, Hero of the Trojan War, the first person ever to bathe in the River Styx, Commander in Chaos's army and the boyfriend of Zoe Nightshade", Achilles said. We greeted them in a similar manner as Theseus and look at the last person with anticipation.

"Perseus please control your temper when the next person introduces himself. He has repented for his transgressions and I have chosen to give him a second chance. And so far he has been loyal to me and has forsaken his old ways. If you don't believe me then just ask Zoe", Chaos said.

"Okay Chaos, I believe you", Percy replied with a curious expression. I had an idea about who it was but I was secretly praying that I was wrong.

"Perseus he really has changed so please give him a second chance", Zoe pleaded. The man stepped forward and removed his helmet. He looked like Theseus and Percy except for the fact that he had pitch black curly hair.

"Orion, Son of Poseidon, The Great Hunter and Commander of Chaos", Orion said. The room began to shake violently and I quickly looked at Percy who was surrounded by a dark shade of green aura.

"You", Percy spat. Orion paled and looked to Chaos for help.

"Perseus Jackson calm down now before you damage my throne room because I really think you want to see Artemis again soon", Chaos said calmly. At the sound of Artemis, I noticed Orion's face light up.

'Oh great he probably is going to try to win Artemis back' I thought.

Percy started to take deep breaths and the aura surrounding him soon began to vanish. When Percy finally calmed he walked towards Orion whose fists were balled up. "If you come out of line when you are near Artemis, I will make you wish you were still in the stars running from a scorpion understood?" Percy said in a dangerous tone which made Orion flinched visually.

"Yes my lord", Orion replied.

"Now get out of my sight and don't come back until summoned by Chaos", Percy spat. Orion hastily flashed out of the throne room.

"Percy what has happened between thou and my lady?" Zoe asked.

"She is my fiancee", Percy said happily. Zoe's mouth hung open as she looked at Percy in utter shock.

"Well I think this meeting is finished, it is finally time for you three to return to Earth. The commanders will arrive in two weeks to make preparations and Perseus please give him a chance", Chaos said.

"Everything will be okay if he stays away from my future wife", Percy replied.

"That sounds fair so have you guys thought about a grand entrance yet?" Chaos asked

"Well Jason thought of it so he will be the one to tell you about it", Nico said.

"Well Jason", Chaos said.

"Well firstly", I begun.

_**Piper**_

Today is finally the day Jason returns. I was so happy but there was something I needed to rectify before Jason returns. The situation with my mother so that is why I am currently at my mother's mansion/temple on Olympus. I knocked and waited for the response. I was flashed into the house and saw my mother looking like a hot mess.

"Mom are you okay?" I asked sadly.

"Yes everything is perfect, my favorite daughter hates me, no one likes me anymore and I have lost my throne on Olympus. How could things get any better?" My mother muttered in between sobs.

"Look mom, I am sorry for what I did, I was angry at the moment and I don't hate you mother", I said.

"I understand your reasoning and you really don't hate me?" she asked.

I walked over to where she was sitting and pulled her into a hug. "I love you mom no matter what you did or what you have yet to do, the fact that you are my mother will always remain and I will always love you", I whispered.

"I love you too Pipes and I am really sorry for interfering with your life. I promised I will never get involved in any of my children's relationship again", my mother replied.

"And I promise to find a way to give you back your throne mom", I whispered. We hugged each other tighter as we stood in utter silence. After awhile we were interrupted by Hermes who flashed in.

"It's time", he said before he flashed the three of us into the throne room where I saw Chaos. I immediately bowed before I said, "It's a pleasure to see you again Chaos".

"The pleasure is mine Piper but it is time for me to reintroduce you all to my wonderful Assassins", Chaos said before he walked over to the entrance of the throne room. I walked over to where Thalia and Artemis were and sat with them.

"I present to you my new and improve Assassins Perseus Jackson the second most powerful being in all creation and Jason Grace and Nico Di Angelo who are both the third most powerful being in all creation", Chaos announced. I stole a glance at the big three and I noticed they were all smiling proudly. The throne room become darker, it was pitch black.

Then lightning became to strike in the throne room which kind of gave us a little light. As the lightning strikes I noticed that there was a tsunami forming in the middle of the room. It slowly became like a disc so there was like a disc of water spinning in mid-air. The disc then slowly became ice and three lightning bolts striked it.

When the bolts disappeared, the three boys stood in a formation and the best part was that they were shirtless. They made a triangle and the disc began to rotate as it descended. The lightning strikes began to slowly down and almost strike in a melodious manner. The shadows also took the forms of flames on the wall and they danced along to the melody than the lightning produced.

When the disc finally reached the floor, everything slowly began to fade away. My eyes never left Jason as he pointed to his father and said, "Beat that entrance dad".

Zeus smiled proudly before saying, "It's good to have you back son". In a blink of an eye Percy and Nico were tackled to the floor by their girlfriends meanwhile I stay in the same position not moving a muscle as his eyes locked with mine. he slowly began to walk towards me and I could feel the goosebumps appearing by just staring at his abs as he walked.

He held out his hand and I took it. He pulled me into an embrace and I hugged him tightly. We stayed in that position for about thirty minutes but it feel perfect and I was finally happy. "Let's go to a more secluded place shall we?", Jason asked.

"As long as I with you I don't care where we are, you are all I need babe", I replied. He smiled at me and we flashed out of the throne room. We appeared somewhere but we were standing in mid air. I looked down and immediately began to panic. We were standing over Manhattan, New York.

Jason squeezed my hand and whispered, "Don't worry Piper, you will always be safe when you are with me". I smiled and he sat down then he pulled me into his lap.

"Piper I am sorry for the way I treated you when I found out about that incident. I was stupid to think that you would ever to that willingly. I know you will never forgive me but I", He said before I cut him off with a kiss.

"I understand Jason, we both messed up but we shouldn't beat up ourselves for it. Everyone makes mistakes but the important thing is that we love each other. You do love me right Jason?" I asked.

"I love you so much that I would like to officially make you mine and that is why Piper McLean", He paused and my heartbeat increased tremendously. He stood up and lifted me up bridal style. He placed me on my feet before he went down on one knee.

'Oh my Zeus, he is going to propose. Jason freaking Grace is going to propose to me', I thought as I mentally squealed. He held out his hand and a box appeared. He opened it and asked, "Will you marry me?".

I jumped on him and kiss him passionately. We were free falling from the sky as we kissed but it actually made the moment perfect. We continued to make out as we fell as clothes were discarded. I broke the kiss apart when I felt like we were falling too fast and might hit the ground soon. "Umm Jason can we go back up now", I asked.

"Sure babe", He replied before we started to ascend. As we ascended we began to make out again but this time it was full of lust and intensity.

"I really missed you Pipes", Jason muttered in between pecks.

"I missed you too, I hope we never separate for that long again. I love you babe", I whispered as I pulled him into an embrace.

"If I said I love you Pipes, it would be a huge understatement", he whispered back as he rested his chin in my hair. We stood there in utter silence as we enjoyed the feeling of our bodies pressed together.

**_Next chapter will focus on Thalico _**

**_I hoped you guys liked my surprise, who can tell me what the surprise was? The winners will get a shoutout next chapter  
_**

**_Awesome stories that I think you should check out:_**

**_Trials of the Sea by Avarianus ( The sequel to 'Champion of the Sun' Check it out first before you read this one but if you already read it and didn't know the sequel was released well now you know)_**

**_Swim Team by PiperM ( A cool story, you should check it out. It isn't great YET but all she needs is a beta reader so check it out)_**

**_Percy Jackson, Bane of Immortals _**

**_Goode's Anon by SCotaku  
_**

**_By the Light of the Moon by ashtheking_**

**_You can find all these awesome stories at my community 'Awesome Stories on Fanfiction' so check it out and follow it please. It is currently the fourth most followed PJO community on this site but I think we could do better so got my profile and follow or just goto this URL:  community/Awesome-Stories-on-Fanfiction/105182/_**

**_Also there is a poll on my profile regarding all my stories and it affects all of you guys so go vote! Because if you don't get want you want, it's not my fault you didn't vote_**

**_Also don't forget to leave a review_**


End file.
